Alternatale
by OPFan37
Summary: AU. A monster awakens in the Ruins with no memory, and journeys with Frisk throughout the Pacifist timeline. However, they are also trapped within the Genocide timeline as well, and must face both sides of Undertale. Also, they seem to have a strange connection with the six human Souls... /DoN't IgNoRe Me.../Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me/Me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kopi

Light...

It felt warm...

Soft...lying on something very soft...

He...She?...They, sat up. They patted the ground beneath them. It was flowers. Had they been lying on flowers?...They couldn't remember.

...Wait...what could they remember?...They couldn't remember anything! They didn't know anything!

They stood up, a bit shakily, and looked around. It was dark walls in almost every other direction, save for a long corridor. They looked up to see light falling down on them from a hole far above them. So they were underground.

Remembering the significance of their lack of memory, they looked down at their hands, only to jump in surprise and examine the rest of their body.

The normal things about them were firstly their hair, it was a light brown, combed neatly and shined brightly, that swept over the left side of their forehead in one big sweep, then a smaller sweep branching off of it, just covering the top of their left eye, whilst being flattened down neatly at the top, and a little cowslip sticking out from the right side of their head. Their eyes were big and sky blue, sitting next to a small nose and mouth, all situated on snow-white pale skin. They seemed to be wearing a basic t-shirt, which was purple in colour, and had a sharp red 'X' across it, with emerald green trousers and black basic shoes with two straps on each.

And then there were the weird aspects. The first, and most major thing; they were flat. Like, paper flat. Their entire body, flat, flat, flat. They could fit under a door crack! And then their arms! They were white and heavily outlined for one thing, but they were also zigzagged! As if they'd been folded back and forth and back and forth and then pulled out again, their fingers and thumb looking like tassels on the end of each arm!

They began to panic, looking around and at themselves frantically. Where were they? WHO were they? What gender were they!? Nothing made sense!

 _"Bonjour!"_

They jumped at the voice and spun around to see a figure standing there when he hadn't been a second ago. In fact...could they even call this a figure?

It was weird to even begin to describe it. It seemed to be wearing a black tuxedo which seemed to spike out at the shoulders and the waist, with very skinny legs leading to sharp tap shoes as the feet. It had incredibly skinny biceps, but the forearms widened out considerably until they reach white cuffs with a little button. In front of these were a massive disproportionate blocky hand each with rectangular fingers, which appeared to be gloves judging by their white colour. It wore the strangest tie ever; a mix between a classic and a bow tie, with the two bow tie ends stretched out and seperated like red butterfly wings, whilst the long tie portion of it...well, frankly looked like a long red tongue, whilst the middle of the both of them was a black eye. And then their was the face! Completely ghostly white and blank, except for a face which looked like it had been drawn on, with a little cross for the right eye, a swirl for the left eye, and a big squiggly smile.

It's hat definitely caught their attention most though. It was a top hat, with a wide black brim that curved upwards slightly at the sides, with a pink ribbon tied around its base. The head of the hat started out skinny then widened as it reached the top, similar to a fountain, and their, in the middle, where the cylinder part of the hat was light purple, was a face. It's eyes were two black holes, the right eye being very small whilst the left eye was very big, and it had a big, happy, toothless black smile which looked like a crescent moon.

 _"Sorry! I can't resist greeting people like that! French is the language of love y'know."_ The figure spoke, whilst they just stared at them blankly. The figure then bowed politely. _"My name is Italic! That's IT-UH-LICK. Like Icarus! And you are?"_

They suddenly realised they were being talked to. "...I...I..." It was satisfying to know they could speak, at least.

 _"Oh, my apologies. Could you look up here, instead?"_ Puzzled, they looked up from the squiggle face and stared at the hat, only to realise THE HAT was talking. _"Thank you! Sorry! I usually speak through my top hat y'know. It's just that, well, I don't really have a face! I just drew one on! I'm very good at ventriloquism, though, so I talk using my hat! Sorry!"_

"Uhhhh..." They looked like they were about to collapse from shock.

 _"Anyway, I got off track! Sorry! May I once again ask for your name?"_ Italic repeated.

"It's...uh..." In that moment, one thing came to them, and they thanked their lucky stars for the fleeting thought.

"Kopi! My name is Kopi!"

 _"Kopi, hm? A wonderful name!"_ Italic's hat smiled. _"I'm so glad we've got acquainted, Kopi! So, may I ask what your doing so deep in The Ruins? Did you perhaps lose your way?"_

'Kopi', as they just called themselves, obviously felt uncomfortable. You would, waking up in an unfamiliar place with no memories talking to some guy who speaks through his hat. But, they figured that at the minute, they couldn't afford to be picky about the situation.

"I...I don't remember." Kopi admitted. "I don't remember anything. I just woke up here."

 _"You mean you've lost your memories? That is awful!"_ Italic cried. _"But also strange...I've never heard of a monster having amnesia before."_

"M-Monster!?" Kopi gasped, offended. "Isn't that rude to say!?"

 _"Why, it's perfectly natural."_ Italic told them. _"After all, we monsters are the only things that live in the Underground."_

"Underground?" Kopi echoed in confusion.

 _"Wow, you MUST have no memories if you don't know where we are! Shock horror!"_ Italic exclaimed. _"The Underground is the kingdom of monsters underneath Mt. Ebott, where we are now! This is The Ruins, the deepest part. I came here to practice a few new tricks I thought of when I saw you!"_

"Okay then..." Kopi slowly digested the information. "So...am I a monster?...Maybe I am..."

 _"I cannot say for sure..."_ Kopi jumped back as Italic's hat (which they now saw as his head) fluttered off of his body and in front of them. _"But I suuuuuure can tell you this; your not gonna find any answers down here! I know! Maybe you can go and ask somebody for help outside The Ruins!"_

"O-Outside them?" Kopi said.

 _"Yep!"_ Italic's hat returned to his head as he pointed down the corridor. _"It's a fairly straightforward path from here to the exit of The Ruins. Just follow that and you'll find yourself out in no time! Perhaps some monster will recognise you and be able to help you."_

"Well...I suppose if I have no other choice..." Kopi figured.

 _"You'll most likely run into a few other monsters along the way, but they shouldn't bother you."_ Italic told them. _"I would love to escort you, but, I still wish to practice my routine. I wish you the best of luck, though!"_

Kopi gulped nervously. This was a lot thrust upon in them the first few minutes of their awakening, it came as a slow shock. But in all honesty, they didn't really have many options, and only one had been given to them. Plus, it was better then staying here all day.

"I'll do it." Kopi nodded in determination. "Thank you for your help, Italic."

 _"My greatest pleasure. I only wish I could do more. Sorry!"_ Italic exclaimed tipping his hat.

"And, uh, can I ask...what routine are you practicing?"

 _"Isn't it obvious?"_ Italic chuckled. _"My magic routine! Au revoir!"_ And suddenly, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It took a few more seconds for Kopi to register that, but eventually got over it, and looked forward down the pathway in front of them. "...Here goes nothing." Taking a deep breath and folding their flat chest outward, they took a tentative step forward. Then another, and another, walking along at a steady pace.

"This doesn't seem too bad." Kopi spoke to themself to keep their spirits up as they looked at both their surroundings and themself. "I suppose I must be a monster if I'm flat like this, I'd lack organs. I wonder why being flat feels so weird to me...is it unnatural for me to feel like this? Or have I always been flat, and just forgot about it?" They had too many questions and not enough answers...

Kopi passed through a door into a large looking room with a small patch of grass, and instantly a sense of unease washed over them. 'What's with this feeling?' They thought, looking around nervously. 'It feels creepy...like I'm being watched or something...nope!' They hurried out of the room as fast as possible, breathing a sigh of relief as they exited it. "Oh...am I gonna feel like this the entire journey? I hope not..."

As they entered more and more rooms, now filled with more comforting things like red leaves to feel and water to dip their paper thin fingers into, Kopi began to gain confidence in traversing The Ruins.

"Are these supposed to be puzzles?" Kopi thought aloud, staring at some switches with writing next to them, whilst also thinking back to some stones they just passed. "Somebody must have already solved them...maybe Italic did when he came through here?"

As they walked into the next room, they spotted a strange creature. It looked like a frog in some ways (they also just remembered that they knew what a frog was) but it had strange markings over its body.

'Is this a monster?' Kopi thought, looking at it. "Um...hello?"

"Ribbit." The 'monster' replied.

"I don't know what I was expecting." Kopi admitted. "See you later, then."

"Good day to you." The Froggit croaked before hopping away, with Kopi staring at it wide-eyed.

Kopi was halted as they entered the next room, due to the fact that it was filled with spikes. "Uh-oh, is this another puzzle? I should have been paying attention!"

They stood there for a minute, trying to assess the situation. "I'll go back and see if I can find another way." They decided, spinning on their 2-dimensional heel and taking a few steps back before stopping, as several slimy blobs blocked his path. "Um...hello?"

The slimes responded by wiggling and hopping closer. Unfortunately this conveyed the wrong message to Kopi, who spun around and bolted for fear of being attacked.

"Oh, crud!" They cried, forgetting about the spikes. "Ahhhhhhh!" Acting on instinct alone, they jumped. "Nononononono!"

Just then, Kopi's arms, which until now had been folded up like lightning bolts, extended out to their full length, and they began flapping their arms furiously, drastically slowing their descent so much, Kopi floated over to the other side of the spikes, before their arms re-folded back to normal.

"Oh! Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Kopi breathed sharply. "I just flew! That happened!...Heh, I guess being papery has some perks." Now without an obstacle blocking their way, the flat monster moved on.

This next room they came into was a very long hallway, some Froggits and what looked like sad little pixies were hovering around the area.

"This place is really big..." Kopi realised, suddenly feeling small in the labyrinth of The Ruins. "But I have to keep going! I'm sure it's not much further. I just gotta keep rolling o-"

"RIBBIT!" A Froggit suddenly croaked loudly behind him.

"Ah! Ah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Startled, Kopi tripped forward, and their whole body curled up into a cylinder, sending them rolling across the hallway, much to the amusement of the surrounding monsters. "STOP! STOP! HOW DO YOU STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!?"

They rolled straight into the next room and smacked flat into the wall, before slowly peeling off and fluttering into a pile of red leaves. "Ugh...that was unpleasant..." They very carefully stood up and rubbed their face. "I didn't even realise I could do that...this is gonna be weird to get used to."

As they looked around in confusion, they spotted womeone right next to him.

'A human?'

Kopi shook their head. 'Well, I now know I know what a human is. Still though...I thought Italic said only monsters lived here?'

They looked at the human more closely. Kopi honestly couldn't tell their gender, from their brown hair to their closed eyes to their pink and blue striped jumper. The two of them seemed the same height though, so it was easy to meet eye to eye.

"Er...sorry about that..." Kopi spoke meekly, brushing themselves down. "I'm, uh, still kinda getting used to...myself...heh...ah, I-I'm Kopi! What's your name?"

There was a moment of silence between the two as the human looked at the flat monster curiously.

"My name is Frisk." The human replied.

 **Okay! Hello Undertale fandom! I'm OPFan37, and I'm Undertale trash and proud! Here to write an Undertale story!**

 **So, yes, I've had this story idea for a while, and its gone through many changes before I had the confidence to begin writing, so I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and want to learn more! If you have any questions leave them in a review!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this first chapter! Reviews are always appreciated, and I shall see you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Frisk 

"I think I get it..." Kopi said, sitting down cross legged with their arms folded, whilst Frisk sat next to them. The human and the thin monster had been talking, and both were caught up to speed on the others predicaments, with Frisk falling down into the Underground, and Kopi awakening with no memory.

"Still though, this only deepens the mystery." Kopi huffed. "If I wasn't with you when you fell, then I must have appeared after you met...what was he called? Flowey?"

"Yes." Frisk nodded. They seemed kind and compassionate at least, and their was something about the human that just made Kopi happy to be around them. "Maybe you were hidden under the flowers?"

"Well, that would be a plot twist." Kopi snickered, making the two of them laugh. "So, this...goat mum, Toriel. Your saying we should find her?"

"Mm-hm." Frisk nodded. "She's really nice! Plus, it's kinda boring just sitting around here."

"Agreed." Kopi nodded as the both of them hopped to their feet. "Let's head off!"

"Hold on." Frisk grabbed Kopi's arm and led them into a room just next to them, where a bowl of sweets sat on a little pedestal. "Here, Kopi. They're really nice." Frisk demonstrated by taking on and popping it in their mouth.

"If you say so." Kopi also took one and ate it, their eyes widening. "Wow, I'm really glad I can still taste."

Frisk giggled at the comment. "NOW we're ready."

The two of them began walking, but they hadn't gone more then a few steps when a Froggit hopped in front of them.

"Oh, it's one of you guys." Kopi said. "Don't worry frisk, they're no-Wha!?" The flatty gasped as a red heart floated in front of Frisk, giving off a soft glow. "F-Frisk? What is that?"

They looked down at it, then back at their new friend. "It's my Soul."

"Soul!? Like...literal soul!?" Kopi gaped, to which the human nodded.

"It appears when someone's attacking me." Frisk told them.

"Attacking?...Does that mean-" Kopi was interrupted as the Froggit spat out several flies which flew at Frisk's soul, but the little red heart swerved around the attack to avoid it. "Oh my god, it's actually attacking! We need to get out of here!"

"Hold on." Frisk stopped them. Kopi watched curiously as Frisk went over to the Froggit and bent down in front of it. "You have a very nice smile." The frog monster looked confused, but nevertheless blushed. Frisk then patted it on the head and it hopped away happily.

"What just...how did you...?" Kopi couldn't find the right words to describe what he just witnessed.

"I showed him mercy." Frisk told them with a smile. "Toriel told me that, if you talk to the monster, and act nice, then you can spare them without fighting."

"...Huh..." Kopi smiled. "That's...really kind."

As they walked into the next room, a ringing sound filled it. "Oh!" Frisk pulled out a cell phone and answered it, a short pause occured before they spoke: "Butterscotch." Then there was more silence before Frisk hung up.

"What was that all about?" Kopi asked.

"That was Toriel." Frisk told them. "She wanted to know if I like cinnamon or butterscotch. Do you like butterscotch?"

"I don't know. I can't remember." Kopi reminded them.

"Oh, right." Frisk laughed.

The two of them continued on, having to pass through a room with very unstable flooring, with the two of them taking tentative steps until Frisk fell through the floor, making Kopi cry out in horror thinking they were dead. Thankfully, the human was uninjured, and from the info they gavered, navigated the two of them across the room safely.

The both of them were then able to convince a rock to move onto a switch for them (Kopi began to ponder whether they should be amazed they were able to talk to a rock or not) only to be stopped by a group of Moldsmal's, the slimes which the papery monster encountered earlier.

"You just gotta do this." Frisk told them, wiggling their hips from side to side. Though embarrassed, Kopi too wiggled their hips in time with the slime monsters, until they hopped away.

The next room they entered had a little mouse hole and a table with some cheese on top of it. "I guess something could happen here." Kopi pondered, trying and failing to lift up the cheese. "...It's stuck to the table. I wonder why this is even here? What do you think, Frisk?...Frisk?"

Kopi looked over at Frisk, to see a soft yellow light emanating from them. Curious, the monster quietly walked over to the human, only for the light to fade. "Er...what was that?"

"I just thought this would be a good place to SAVE." Frisk said.

"SAVE?" Kopi echoed.

Frisk nodded. "I've felt it ever since I fell into the Underground...that I should SAVE every now and then, just in case. It...fills me with determination."

"So...what does this SAVE do?" Kopi enquired.

"I'm not sure, yet." Frisk admitted. "I just now I have to keep doing it."

Kopi smiled. "Well, it's not my place to say what's strange and what isn't. You wanna keep moving?"

"Mm-hm." Frisk agreed as the two of them continued on.

What they came across next, though, was unexpected to say the least. A ghost, lying down and staring up at the ceiling, in the most simplest of terms.

"...Hello?" Kopi called, hesitantly.

"Zzzzzzz...zzzzzz..." The ghost whispered.

'They're just saying 'Z' over and over again.' Kopi thought.

"Zzzzzzz...are they gone yet?...Zzzzzzz..." The ghost mumbled.

Kopi and Frisk looked at each other before Kopi spoke. "Excuse me? Your clearly not asleep. Can you move? Please?"

The ghost sat up and looked at them. "Oh...I don't mean to be in your way...I'm Napstablook...ah, telling you that just wasted your time...and that...and that..."

"He doesn't seem very confident." Kopi noted. Frisk, however, just sat down and gave a patient smile.

"Let's just talk." Frisk said, and the super skinny sat down next to the human and the ghost. "How about a joke? What do ghosts eat for dinner? Spooghetti!"

Kopi actually snickered at the bad little joke, making Napstablook smile. "Heh...heh..."

Noticing it was working, Kopi thought of something. "Oh, hey! Check this out!" They stood up and began trying to fold their face, only now questioning whether this would work or not.

They willed their body to fold, and it actually worked, his body creasing into a paper airplane that flew around in a circle before unfolding back into Kopi.

"Wow! That was cool!" Frisk praised him.

"That was weird..." Kopi shuddered.

"Heh, heh, heh..." Nonetheless, Napstablook was pleased. "Can I show you something?" The two of them nodded, and the ghost began crying, the tears floating up to the top of their head and forming into a top hat. "I call this 'dapper blook'. Do you like it...?" Both of them opened their mouths to give a response. "Oh no..."

They both then shut their mouths as Napstablook spoke. "I usually come to The Ruins to be alone, but today I met some really nice guys...I'm rambling again, I'll get out of your way." And with that, he faded away.

"...Okayyyyy..." The two of them stood up. "Shame, I wanted to know where he went."

"I hope we see him again." Frisk thought aloud before they continued on.

They came across a little bake sale run by spiders, and between the two of them had just enough money left behind by spared monsters to buy a spider cider...which the both of them were a bit sceptical about. After continuing through a room with three friendly Froggits, Frisk's phone rung again, once more speaking to Toriel, this time about items as she described it to Kopi. They continued on, encountering more monsters, puzzles, and even a fleeting moment with Napstablook as they progressed.

"Your really nice, Frisk." Kopi said as they waved off a Loox.

"Hm? Why'd you say that?" They asked.

"Just saying what I see, I guess." Kopi shrugged.

Frisk smiled. "Well then, your nice too, Kopi." The two of the nodded as they continued on.

Soon they came across a tree, the first they had seen, with its red leaves scattered around its base. Before they could keep moving, they stopped at the sound of a voice.

"Oh dear, that took longer then I thought it would." A monster with white fur and horns, like a goat, wearing a dress reminiscent of a nuns outfit, walked around the tree and held a cell phone up to her ear, before noticing the two heroes and hurrying over to them. "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?...And, who is this with you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. And this is my new friend, Kopi!" Frisk introduced them.

"It's very nice to meet you." Kopi greeted her.

"I see. Here, I shall heal the both of you." A warm light washed over the pair, and the minor scrapes and bruises they had recieved instantly vanished. "I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this."

"Surprise?" Frisk perked up hopefully.

"Err...well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer." She admitted. "Come, follow me. Kopi, you, too, are more then welcome."

"Ah, th-thank you." The papery protagonist nodded as they followed behind her. "She does seem really nice."

"Told you." Frisk smiled.

They came up to a clean little house with red leaves neatly swept up along it. "This looks like a proper home...what a warm feeling." Kopi thought aloud as they looked over at Frisk, to once again see them creating a SAVE.

As the duo walked in, a sweet smell filled the air, making the two of them sniff deeply. "Do you smell that?" Toriel asked them.

"Yeah..." They both nodded.

"Surprise! It is a butterscotch pie! I thought we might celebrate your arrival, my child. And of course, Kopi, you are warmly welcome too." Toriel told them. "I want you to have a nice time living here, so I will hold off on snail pie tonight."

'Snail pie?' Kopi thought, looking at Frisk, who displayed the same emotion.

"I have another surprise for you, right this way. Kopi, feel free to make yourself comfortable." Toriel told them.

"I will." Kopi nodded as they went down the opposite hall. They appeared to be in the living room, with a warm, pleasant fire in the fireplace, and a chair just the right size for Toriel situated next to it. They took a random book from the shelf and briefly read it, which described some sort of barrier that monsteres were trapped behind, and a place called 'HOME'.

Exploring the kitchen a little, they noticed the butterscotch pie, and just as quickly realised it was far too hot to eat. They also, as quickly as possible so as not to get caught, checked the fridge, which had a chocolate bar inside for whatever reason.

"Toriel sure lives very nicely, describing her as a monster seems really cruel." Kopi spoke aloud. "In fact, calling anything I've met so far a monster seems cruel. They're all just so...nice. What have I forgotten? Have I truly lost memories of spending time with these monsters?...That's what I need to find out."

They decided to follow the other two down the corridor, jumping back as Toriel hurried past them, before peeking into a bedroom, where Frisk was looking around. "Hey."

"Hey, Kopi." Frisk waved to them. "Turns out, this is my room!"

"Your room? It looks really nice." Kopi complimented.

"Thanks. I'm actually kinda glad." Frisk said, rubbing her arms. "I think I need a quick power nap, I'm kinda tired..."

"You've been through a lot." Kopi agreed. "You deserve it."

"Yeah...I'm gonna just have...a little nap, then I'm gonna...maybe look around a little more..." The human yawned as they climbed into bed.

"Straight to sleep." Kopi smiled, looking at the sleeping figure. Frisk was their friend now, no matter what, and the flat monster wanted to help them, to be with them, their new friend. But this seemed like as good a place as any for them to be, whilst Kopi had to move on...now there was a problem.

Kopi turned the light off and closed the door, walking back into the lounge as Toriel was cutting up the butterscotch pie. "Ah, hello, Kopi. Where is Frisk?"

"Sleeping at the moment." Kopi told her.

"In that case, I shall leave a slice for them for when they wake up." Toriel took a slice and placed it on a plate. "Please, help yourself."

Kopi bowed gratefully as she took the slice for Frisk, before they plated up a slice for themself and sat at the table. Remembering how hot it was, they carefully took a tentative bite. It was still hot, but a good kind of hot, the kind that makes your stomach feel warm and toasty, allowing them to eat slowly and savour the taste. During this time, they thought further. Did they REALLY need to leave The Ruins? Toriel had been so kind to them, the monsters were friendly, and Frisk was now practically their only friend. Perhaps a few snail pies wouldn't be so bad after a while?...This just made things more complicated...

"They are sleeping soundly." Toriel said as she walked back in, sitting in her chair by the fireplace. "How are you enjoying the pie, Kopi?"

"It's delicious, thank you." Kopi thanked her.

"My pleasure, but I should also be thanking you."

Kopi looked over at her in confusion. "What for?"

Toriel smiled warmly. "For being a friend to Frisk. I understand that they just fell into the Underground, but I know that having a friend makes it all better."

"Yeah...it does..." Kopi admitted.

"Would you mind telling me how you met?"

"Oh, sure."

And so, Kopi went on to explain their situation, whilst Toriel listened intently until they finished. "You have lost all your memories?"

"Just my name left." Kopi confirmed as they finished off his slice of pie. "Thank you very much for the pie, Toriel." They grabbed their plate and walked towards the kitchen.

"Kopi..." They stopped and looked at her. "If...If you need some place to stay, you can stay here if you want."

"I-I can't ask that of you Toriel." Kopi said. "You've already been so kind to me and-"

"Think nothing of it." She interrupted him. "If you need help, I will do whatever I can to do so...my child."

Kopi felt their possibly nonexistent heart flutter at the kind words, and they swallowed a lump in thier throat. "T...Thank you." They then hurried into the kitchen and placed the plate in the sink, before breathing out.

This had just gotten a lot harder...

 **New chapter! Ohhhhhh I'm so excited to write this story! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Don't worry, it will start to divert after the next chapter.**

 **This chapter we're introduced to Frisk, Napstablook and Toriel! Tell me what you guys think about the way I am currently writing the story, are there things I should leave out? More things I should include? Reviews are always helpful and appreciated!**

 **Thank you to PhoenixTheVictini and HikariLight99 for reviewing!**

 **So, thank you once again for reading! I sincerely hope you liked it, and I shall see you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Toriel 

**Battle Music: 'Heartache'**

As Kopi walked back into the room, they noticed Frisk walking in, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Ah, up already I see." Toriel smiled. "Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share, I want to show you my favourite bug-hunting spot, I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you but...I have always wanted to be a teacher."

Both Kopi and Frisk smiled at that, it was nice to know a bit more about Toriel...but it also made them think about their own aspirations, which made them slightly sad.

"Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising." She thought aloud. "STILL. I am glad to have you living here."

There was a comfortable silence...or so it seemed, until Frisk nervously spoke up. "Um...mom?"

"Oh, did you want something? What is it?" Toriel asked, making Kopi fold forward.

Frisk looked unsure whether to ask their question or not, and swallowed a lump in their throat before speaking. "Wh...When can I go home?"

"What?" Toriel asked in surprise, whilst Kopi just folded back normally. "This...this IS your home now."

"Huh?" The human asked, confused.

"Um...would you like to hear about this book I am reading?" She tried to change the subject. "It is called '72 Uses for Snails'. How about it?"

"Uh..." Frisk looked uncomfortable.

Before they could answer, Toriel began reading. "Here is an interesting snail fact, did you know that snails sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Isn't that interesting?"

"Yeah..." Frisk practically whispered.

"Toriel." Kopi interrupted the awkward conversation. "Is there any way to leave The Ruins?"

Toriel paused, and looked at Frisk, who had a half relieved, half nervous expression. "...I have to do something. Both of you stay here." She then hurriedly left the room.

Upon which, Frisk breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Kopi."

"It was obvious that was what you were trying to ask." Kopi sighed. "So, you want to go home?"

A sense of hesitation, but then Frisk responded. "Yes...and you want to see if you can find your memories, right?"

"That's the plan." The thinny nodded. "It is nice here...but, we can't get anywhere if we stay."

Frisk nodded. "C'mon, we have to follow her!" They then hurried off.

"Hey! When did you lead?" Kopi called after them before hurrying to catch up.

The duo ran down the stairs in the middle of Toriel's house, coming into a long purple stone wall corridor, where the kind monster could be seen.

"Toriel!" Kopi called after her, making her turn towards the two of them.

"...Frisk. You wish to know how to return 'home' do you not?" She asked.

"Yes." They stated.

"And Kopi, you need to search for clues to your memories, yes?"

"I have to."

She sighed. "Ahead of us lies the end of The Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it."

"What!?" Both of them gasped.

"No one will ever be able to leave again." She continued. "Now be good and go upstairs." She then continued forward.

"Wait! Don't!" Frisk called out to them, before they went after her. "If our only chance to leave is gone, then we won't be able to help each other, Kopi!"

"Help each other?" They echoed. 'When did they start worrying about my problems?'

"Of course!" The human looked at them. "Your my friend. Friends help each other."

Kopi stared at them in surprise, but smiled soon afterwards. "Thanks, Frisk."

As they ran behind Toriel, they heard her talking. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die."

Kopi and Frisk slowed their paces at that last second, and looked at each other as Toriel continued to speak. "You naive child...If you leave The Ruins...they...Asgore...will kill you." It wasn't unnoticed by the two how she spat the name with such...bitterness. "I am only protecting you, do you understand?...Go to your room."

They continued to follow her, and when they reached a right angle turn, she spoke again. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

They continued to follow.

And finally, they reached a large set of doors with some strange markings on them...the same markings that were on Toriel's dress.

"You want to leave so badly?" She asked.

Frisk looked down guiltily, and Kopi patted them on the shoulder assuringly, making the human look up with determination. "Yes...we do."

"Hmph. You are just like the others. I was a fool to think another monster could talk you out of it." Kopi winced, knowing that was directed at them. "There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself...prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

Kopi's eyes widened in realisation. "Hold on...Toriel, you don't mean...?"

She turned towards the two of them, and Frisk's red heart-shaped Soul appeared, indicating what the both of them feared.

"Oh no..." Frisk whispered.

Toriel held her hands out, as two fireballs appeared in her palms, which she tossed at the two of them.

"Look out!" Kopi cried before flattening themselves against the ground, whilst Frisk hit the deck. Kopi folded their head up. "Toriel! You can't be serious about this!"

A ring of fireballs curving behind her head was all the answer Kopi needed before they were launched rapid fire. The flat monster quickly hopped back and spun 90 degrees so that they were just a thin line to the goat like monster, the fireballs passing by them harmlessly, whilst Frisk rolled out of the way, making their Soul fly around to avoid them.

"Please, stop!" Frisk begged. "Maybe...maybe..." They looked like they were trying to think of something to say. But Toriel quickly launched more fireballs.

"Frisk!" Kopi stretched their arms to their full length and grabbed Frisk before pulling the human over to them, narrowly avoiding the fireballs. "She's deadly serious about this...if we need to get past her, we need to try and-"

"Wait!" Frisk stopped them. "Don't fight! Let me just try and talk to her. Please, Kopi!"

Kopi looked at Frisk, then at Toriel, who was creating more fireballs. "...Okay, we'll keep this up as long as we can!" The both of them then jumped in opposite directions to avoid a particularly large fireball.

"Uh...um..." Frisk still looked like they were trying to think of something.

"Any time now, Frisk!" Kopi coaxed before curling up into a cylinder to roll away from a stream of fireballs.

Toriel crossed and uncrossed her arms, sending two seeping waves of fireballs at the two of them. Frisk's Soul glowed and they were lifted up by the heart alone to avoid it, whilst Kopi jumped up high and flapped their arms to stay aloft.

"I...I can't think of anything!" Frisk admitted.

"Well then, what do we do?" Kopi said.

More fireballs were launched up at them, and they quickly dropped to the ground, only to face another wave of them. "Ah!" Thinking quickly, Frisk grabbed Kopi. "Sorry about this!"

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?" Kopi panicked as Frisk waved them up and down, fanning away the fireballs before they could hit them. "L-Little bit of warning next time!"

"Sorryyyyy." They apologised again.

"So...any other ideas?" Kopi asked, still facing the battle ready Toriel.

"...I do." Just then, a black slab floated in front of Frisk, with the word 'MERCY' on it, with their soul hovering over it.

"Isn't that...what you used on some of those monsters?" Kopi asked.

Frisk nodded. "My MERCY button...I use it to show...um...I guess what it says."

"A manifestation of mercy...your really something, Frisk." Kopi chuckled.

Frisk placed their palm over the button, making a warm light briefly flood the room. Toriel remained silent.

"I'll keep doing this, until you talk to us!" Frisk declared.

"I'm up for that." Kopi decided.

So the two of them continued to dodge wave after wave of fireballs, as Frisk continued to use their MERCY button, sending out pulse after pulse of gentle light, a plea of kindness with every press.

"What are you doing?" Toriel finally asked, making the two of them look at her.

'She said something...it must be working!' Kopi thought. 'In that case...I have to let Frisk use their MERCY button more!'

They jumped up and quickly folded themselves into an airplane, before looping around Toriel's head, making her redirect her fireballs towards him as Frisk pressed the MERCY button again.

"Attack or run away!" Toriel told them as she launched fireballs at the both of them, making Kopi unfold back to normal as Frisk jumped out of the way, once again dodging the attack. "What are you proving this way?"

Kopi panted heavily after the strain of flying around. "I don't know how much longer we can do this..."

"We have to!" Frisk said.

They braced themselves as more fireballs were laubched towards them, but stopped as they flew way off their targets, hitting the wall behind them instead.

"Toriel..." Kopi whispered as Frisk used the MERCY button again.

"Fight me or leave!" She said that, but her attacks were clearly deviating from their intended targets, leaving Frisk safe to continue using MERCY. "I know you want to go home, but...but please, go upstairs now."

The 'battle' had slowed to a halt, neither side doing anything, except for Frisk, who continued to fill the room with pulses of warm light.

"I promise, I will take good care of you here." She tried to convince them, but to no avail. "I know we do not have much but...we can have a good life here." Her eyes turned down sadly. "Why are you making this so difficult? Please, go upstairs."

Kopi and Frisk looked at each other sadly, but Frisk continued to show MERCY. "...Ha ha..." They both looked up at her. "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child."

"Toriel..." "Mom..." The pair sighed, as the MERCY button disappeared.

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here." She spoke. "The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this."

"My expectations, my loneliness, my fear...for you, my child, I will put them aside."

And with that it was over. Frisk's soul returned to the safety of their self, as the heavy air lifted.

"If you truly wish to leave The Ruins...I will not stop you." Toriel said. "However, when you leave...please do not come back. I hope you understand."

Frisk sniffed sadly, before walking over to her, and the two of them hugging. For a moment, Kopi just stood there awkwardly, but then, the human and the mother gestured them in, and it became a group hug.

For Kopi, it felt warm...it felt kind...and that's what made it so heartbreaking.

They wanted to stay like that forever, but all too soon, they had to let go. "Goodbye...my children." She said, as she slowly walked away.

Kopi clutched their chest as they felt a deep, deep sadness they couldn't describe watching her walk away...it was too painful.

"Kopi..." Frisk sobbed.

"I know, Frisk...I know." The thin monster huffed.

"...Are you ready?" The human asked.

"...Yeah...let's go."

The two of them walked through the doors, then down a long hallway, giving them time to think about everything so far...what was to come...what they were leaving behind.

They soon came into a little room, where a flower with a face was planted in the center.

"Flowey..." Frisk said, hesitantly.

"Your Flowey?" Kopi asked.

"Nice to meet you too, paperscrap." Flowey chuckled. "Clever. Verrrrrrrry clever. You think your real smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules." His face distorted into a more creepy look. "You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee...I bet you feel really great."

"I do!" Frisk shouted. "I won't follow a rule like that!"

"The heck is your problem, weed?" Kopi muttered.

"Oh, you have NO idea. And don't think you can pull the strings amnesia monster." Flowey mocked them. "You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die...until your tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world...and let ME inherit the power to control it?"

"Power to control it? What are you talking about!?" Kopi demanded.

"Trust me, its none of your business." Flowey dismissed them. "I am the prince of this worlds future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting!" Flowey's face morphed into a laughing demonic smile, before he plopped back into the ground.

"What a creepy plant..." Kopi said. "What the heck was he talking about? Frisk?"

The human seemed in thought for a moment, but quickly snapped out of it. "I-I don't know...hey, Kopi, look."

The two of them walked towards a giant set of ancient looking doors, standing both triumphantly and menacingly in front of them.

"...Ready?" Frisk asked.

"Uh-huh." Kopi nodded.

The two of them then pushed with all their might, and the door slowky opened, blinding them as light filled the room.

And then...it stopped.

It stuttered, stammered, glitched, everything jarred.

Then it was black.

Then Kopi woke up.

On a patch of buttercups.

"...What?" He sat up and looked around, noticing he was in a very familiar place. "Is this...am I...why am I...?" He looked behind him, and saw a familiar figure. "Italic?"

The figure stood there, and whilst his scribbled on face gave no emotion, his top hat had a look of dread.

 _"Copi...what are you doing here?"_ He asked, gravely.

 **NEW CHAPTER! Ohhhhh sorry this took so long! But know that I am so pumped to continue writing!**

 **First thing, thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far, your all awesome. Secondly, no, that last sentence was not a name misspelling, it'll become more relevant later on. Thirdly, that battle music at the beginning is just there in certain chapters to let you know what music you should listen to when reading it. Y'know, for added effect.**

 **Fourthly...you may notice the new cover page. It's our protagonist, Kopi/Copi! Yeah...um...the thing is...he...was actually drawn by...myself.**

 **Yes, I really love Undertale, and I was so motivated I decided to draw my OC, and then use it as a cover page. Yes, its pencil, yes, it counts as linework, yes, it probably sucks, sorry about all that. I, um...hope it at leadt gives you a better picture, though? If you want a larger version, check out Shroob509, my Deviantart account, for the big deal.**

 **ANYWAY. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading, and I shall see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Genocide

"Why am I back here? Did something happen?"

 _"How is this possible? Is something unstable?"_

Copi and Italic were asking questions to themselves as they paced around the buttercups, each trying to find out what exactly was going on.

"Italic, can you please help me find out what this is?" Copi begged him.

Italic used two of his blocky fingers to tilt his hat. _"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you, Copi. Just...Just wait here for a second, perhaps I can find some way to-"_

He was cut off as the monsters arm extended and grabbed onto the back of his suit. "Please, Italic...I need an answer of some kind."

italic took a deep breath and exhaled heavily (via his hat, of course) before speaking. _"Okay. Let's start off easy. Have you ever thought of a multiverse theory, Copi?"_

"No memory, remember?" Copi indicated.

 _"Ah, right...well it dictates that every decision made creates a new universe from the alternate action."_ Italic explained. _"Now, let's say that instead of multiverses, we have timelines. Timelines created from different choices, different actions...different personalities..."_

"Are you saying there are multiple timelines that differ from each other?" Copi asked.

 _"Yes. But in this case, timelines are constantly stopping and starting, ending abruptly, only to be redone or continued in a new timeline."_ Italic turned to the other monster. _"Copi...somehow, you have been pulled out of your own timeline, and thrust into this one."_

"So...I'm in a different timeline?" Copi guessed.

 _"Oui."_ Italic confirmed in French. _"This one is...different to the one you are used to. Thankfully the locations and general personalities of the monsters here are the same...except for one..."_

Copi paced back and forth, using the rythm of his flat feet to absorb this new information...that he was just in one timeline when there were hundreds, possibly thousands of others. "Wait, then, Italic, how are you here?"

Italic coughed awkwardly. _"W-Well, Copi...I'm not your average magician. I am capable of wandering between timelines, and beyond. Whilst there are countless versions of other monsters in the timelines...there is only one me."_

"...Is it possible there's another version of me, too?" Copi thought aloud.

Italic looked at him. _"I will admit, I have never seen another version of you. You did quite surprise me when I found you there...and perhaps I've been looking for other versions of you after that...but to no avail."_

Italic sighed. _"Copi...you do not belong here. You belong in your own timeline...and I cannot help but feel that it is somehow my fault you are here, and now I do not know what to do to correct it..."_

"Hey, it's okay, Italic!" Copi assured him. "I'm really grateful your here! Heh, guess it is kinda lucky I somehow made it to this timeline with you in it out of a one hundred chance or something, right?"

Italic couldn't help but chuckle lightly. _"That's a magicians luck for you."_ He then spun his hat around, giving himself a 360 view. _"I do not think we shall be able to achieve much simply standing here. Let us move forward."_

"Makes sense." Copi nodded, as the two of them began walking. A question had been plagueing the flat monsters mind for some time now, and they felt like they should ask it. "Italic...what kind of timeline is this?"

Italic briefly slowed his pace, then tilted his hat down to shadow his squiggled on face. _"It's...not pleasant, Copi."_ He admitted. _"For the sake of example, let's call the timeline your from, 'Pacifist'. If that is the case, then..."_ He paused for a few disturbing moments, until he could speak again.

 _"This timeline is...'Genocide'."_

Copi stopped as the word fell from Italic's displaced mouth. "G-Genocide...?"

Italic nodded solemnly. _"...Here...you may understand if you see this. I warn you though, your not going to like it. So you can refuse if you want."_

"I'm sure." Copi said, though slightly fearfully.

Italic led Copi into one of the corridors, which had a different feel to when they were in there before. It was silent, it felt...wrong. There was no safe feeling whatsoever, not even distant, and it just gave off a disturbing aura. Scattered around were piles of grey dust, with strewn across the ground, or dumped in small mounds.

"Where...where is everybody?" Copi asked, walking around as Italic stood still.

 _"Dead, Copi...they're all dead."_ Italic sighed. _"Murdered."_

Copi fell to their folded knees at the revelation, scooping their hand through a dust pile and lifting it up, watching the grain fall through their fingers. "What is this?...Dust?"

 _"Monsters are made up of more magic then physical matter."_ Italic said. _"When they die...they turn to dust."_

As soon as he said that Copi flicked the dust away from their hand and backed away in horror, looking at the dust covered room. "How could...how could this happen? How could somebody..." They turned to Italic. "They were such kind monsters! Why did they have to die!?"

Italic took off his hat in remembrance, though his happy drawn on face didn't match the situation. _"Somebody came to the Underground...and killed them all without thought or hesitation. This is the kind of timeline this is, Copi. It is cruel...it is horrid."_

Copi's entire body crumpled, like they were trying to scrunch up into a ball and toss themselves away. _"Which is why I will do everything in my power to return you to your own timeline. This is not your problem, Copi. Do not let it get to you."_

"But...still..." They sobbed.

He placed his hat back on his head. _"Let's keep moving, you shouldn't have to stay here."_ Italic kept moving, whilst Copi looked down at the dust with wet eyes, before following.

As they entered more corridors, also filled with dust, Italic stopped.

"Italic?" Copi asked.

 _"Something is wrong..."_ Italic mumbled. _"Can't you feel it?"_

Copi stood completely still for a moment, and didn't move. There was a certain sense of...foreboding in this room.

Then, they heard a strang noise...it sounded like...scratching...like scribbling.

Copi looked down at their feet, and gasped as they saw some dust rising up from the ground. "Italic!" The magician whipped around as the dust continued to rise.

Then, the dust began to change, distorting in smalk bursts into black scribbled lines that spun erratically in the air. The scribbles then binded together, like yarn, except much more violent, taking a certain shape...that of a black and white frog. Then, a black and white mask appeared over its face, except the mask was cracked, broken, black lines streaming from its eyes, like a sorrowful drama.

"It...It looks like a Froggit..." Copi said, as the creature gave out a pained croak, one of sadness and despair, as its scribbled body twitched and jerked violently.

 _"That's not a Froggit."_ Italic said.

Suddenly, the rest of the dust began to distort into black scribbles, which twisted together into other monsters...Looxs, Whimsuns, Migosps, all wearing broken masks.

"Wh-What are they, Italic?" Copi asked, fearfully.

 _"With no offense to Napstablook...GHOSTS."_ Italic told him, as they began to advance on them. _"Copi...these cannot be reasoned with, they are devoid of all emotions except that of hatred and grief."_

"Well, then, what do we do?" Copi panicked.

Italic looked behind them, only to find their way blocked by Moldsmal GHOSTS. _"I don't see any other option...Copi! It's time to fight!"_

"Fight!?" Copi cried. "Italic, I-I can't-"

 _"These are not things you can SPARE, Copi!"_ Italic told him. _"They are nothing but vengeful spirits! In all honesty, returning them back to dust is a kindness!"_

Copi looked at the GHOSTS, their erratic movements, their broken masks, their horrid groans...they sounded like they were in so much pain. They couldn't stand to see these monsters like this...constantly suffering...it was too awful.

"...Alright...for their sakes, I'll fight!" Copi declared.

 _"Be careful. Attack from a distance!"_ Italic advised them.

"How do I do that?" Copi asked.

 _"You have those arms, don't you?"_ Italic suggested.

Copi looked down at their right hand and got an idea. They began compressing their arm more and more, like pulling in a catapult, until their arm was just a stump. As a Froggit GHOST jumped at them, they launched their fist like a powerful spring, stretching their arm to its full length to deliver a powerful punch to its face, sending it flying back. Thinking quickly, Copi retracted their other arm and launched a follow-up punch, hitting the froggy GHOST again.

The second punch shattered the mask, and it burst apart into black lines, like exploding yarns, which quickly disintegrated back into dust.

 _"Look out!"_ Copi leaned out of the way as a Whimsun swooped down on them. They then stretched their arm and punched it in the back, smashing it into the ceiling and making it disintegrate.

As a Loox appeared in front of them, Copi looked down at their hand again, trying to think up a new strategy. Then, a thought popped into their mind. They didn't know how it got their, but they took it nonetheless, and folded their fingers together into a sharp point.

Like a knife.

Using their new dagger hand, Copi sliced the Looxs mask in two, making it disintegrate as well. They then folded their other hand into a spike, and began slashing through the remaining GHOSTS with sharp speed and precision, until only dust remained.

Copi took several deep breaths from the fatigue of the fight, as their fingers unfolded from daggers into hands again. They then fell back, folding into a right angle as they landed on their backside.

 _"Copi! Are you alright!?"_ Italic asked.

"Just...shocked..." They admitted. "I didn't realise I could do that."

 _"Your full of surprises."_ Italic looked at Copi, and an unrecognisable emotion crossed their hat. _"You've gained some LOVE."_

"LOVE?" Copi echoed. "How do I gain love from something like that?"

Italic turned away and mumbled something to himself as Copi stood back up. _"It's...it's nothing."_ Italic dismissed it.

"Okay then..." Copi kept their eyes fixated on the dust. "Those...things...the GHOSTS...do you know what they are?"

 _"...GHOSTS is an acronym."_ Italic said. _"It stands for Grieving Hosts. They are nothing but empty shells of monsters that seek revenge against the one that killed them."_ He huffed. _"For some reason...they only appear in this timeline. I came here to study them, and find out why thry appeared, but so far...nothing."_

Copi stared at the dead GHOSTS, before turning to Italic. "Can we go...please?"

 _"That probably is for the best."_ Italic agreed as they left the room.

They continued walking through the darker Ruins, more GHOSTS appearing to stand in their way, only for Copi to return them to dust with punches and slices. It wasn't a pleasant experience for them, and by the time they reached the entrance to Toriel's home, their body was crumpled forward in sadness.

Italic obviously noticed this, and exhaled heavily. _"...Copi."_ They folded up to look at them. _"Come with me. I want to show you something."_ They then walked in the other direction, and Copi followed behind them.

The two of them walked on a balcony, and Copi's eyes widened at what they saw. Stretched out in front of them was a grand, ancient looking city, its buildings looked slightly run down, but other then that, it stood proudly as an archaic location for a civilisation.

 _"This...is HOME."_ Italic said.

"The original home of monsters before they left..." Copi breathed.

 _"Oh? I'm glad you have such knowledge."_ Italic chuckled, gazing wistfully at HOME. _"It's a shame, really...how its been abandoned...but I also believe that it has given HOME the feeling of...a fond memory. It's poignant, really...but that's what I like about it..."_

As Italic stared at HOME, Copi, for some reason, looked to their left, directly at two objects on the ground. They were a toy knife and a ribbon, its bright blue colour faded with age.

Copi walked over and held the ribbon delicately, whilst clutching the toy knife. 'These...what are these...?'

Without thinking, they held the objects close to their chest...as if they were precious trinkets...and closed their eyes.

They could see something...it felt faded...

A figure, staring out across HOME...they looked like a girl...

The ribbon was tied up neatly in her hair...she held the toy knife close to their chest...

She stared and stared and stared at HOME...ever waiting...ever patient...

She was sad...she was scared...she didn't know what to do.

She fell to her knees, and began to sob.

A group of figures appeared behind her, leaving her trapped on the balcony.

But she couldn't see them, drowning in her own sorrow.

She didn't see them swing their blades.

But she felt herself die.

The ribbon fluttered gracefully from her hair, the toy knife clattered to the ground.

Her dead body fell to the floor.

She just wanted to go home...

Why did she have to die?

Why...?

 _"Copi!"_ Their eyes snapped open as Italic shook them. _"Are you okay?"_

"...Y-Yes..." Copi stammered.

 _"Your crying."_ He pointed out.

"I am?" They wiped their eyes and was surprised to find tears there. "Why am I...?"

 _"Perhaps its time for us to leave The Ruins."_ Italic thought aloud. _"Let us hurry."_

As Italic began walking, Copi continued to hold the two items, feeling the soft silk of the ribbon and clutching the handle of the toy knife. 'What was that?...That feeling...that memory...? Who...died...?'

Copi tied the ribbon into a bow around their head, and slipped the toy knife into their pocket, before following behind, looking back at HOME as they did.

 **Another new chapter! Man, I am spoiling you guys!**

 **So yeah, this chapter highlights how this story if gonna differ from a standard Toss-an-OC-in story. More about Kopi/Copi (That IS significant BTW), Italic and the GHOSTS will be revealed as the story continues.**

 **Also, starting next chapter, I'm gonna be putting little bonuses in these A/N's, such as alternate designs of Copi, questions for you guys to answer, and maybe even some lyrics of two.**

 **But in any case, thank you as always for reading, and I shall see you all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Return

 **Battle Music: 'Heartbreak' (Faster paced, lower pitched 'Heartache')**

Copi felt like they wanted to be sick, walking up to Toriel's house. It still seemed to convey that warm, loving feeling that was supposed to keep you safe, which just felt misplaced with the horrors they had just left behind them.

They stepped into the house as Italic looked around, but...there was no Frisk...there was no Toriel...it was empty apart from them.

 _"Stay here for a moment, Copi. I'm going to look around outside."_ Italic told them as he headed out.

Copi stood there awkwardly for a few moments, not entirely sure what to do. Feeling as if they needed to move, they walked into the living room. There was no Toriel sitting in her chair, the cosy fire in the fire place had dwindled down to a dying wisp...it just felt so sad.

Their legs seemed to move on their own, their mind certainly didn't want to move forward. They somehow found themselves in the kitchen, where a cinnamon butterscotch pie sat on the counter. Copi almost felt like bawling their eyes out and stuffing their face with the pie to drown out the memories of GHOSTS.

Instead, the monster turned to the fridge, and opened it. Sure enough, there was a chocolate bar inside. They subconsciously reached out and took the sweet treat before pocketing it and closing the fridge.

They then walked down the other hallway, into what was supposed to be Frisk's room. Copi hadn't really gotten a proper look at it the first time, but now, seeing it in a different light, it felt so innocent...weirdly innocent. As if, innocence didn't belong in this room, but they couldn't tell why. Copi quickly left, and considered going into Toriel's room, but decided against it.

They then came across a mirror, and stared into it, their reflection staring back...the first time they had actually taken a good look at their own self.

It was them, Copi.

...Copi...

The flat protagonist walked back into Frisk's room and grabbed a crayon and paper, then wrote their name down; 'Copi'.

They took a good, long look at it...why did they spell it with a 'C'? It didn't seem that significant but...it bothered them to some extent. Was a 'C' important somehow? Maybe they just liked it more because it was curly?...Why were they thinking so much on this?

Before they could let their mind wander further, Copi scrunched up the paper and tossed it in the bin, then walked out of the room.

 _"I don't think there are anymore GHOSTS."_ Italic told them. _"I believe we are safe to leave The Ruins."_

"Yes, please..." Copi agreed.

Italic's hat gave a look of concern, but chose to put it off. _"Come on then."_

The two of them walked down the stairs and along the final corridor towards the end of The Ruins.

 _"I should try and look into this more..."_ Italic thought aloud. _"Copi, will you be alright on your own once we leave? I'll have to find a suitable area to research what caused this. I feel as though you are able to take care of yourself."_

Copi's face creased into an uncomfortable frown, but thet understood that Italic had good intentions, so they nodded. "I'll be okay."

They both were at the final stretch, the door with the symbol on it just in front of them. But Copi stopped, and their eyes widened in horror.

 _"What is it?"_ Italic asked, only for Copi to shake and crumple nervously. _"Copi?"_

There was a pile of dust lying at the doors feet.

"T...Toriel..." They fell to their hands and knees. "Toriel..."

Italic tilted his hat down. _"I'm so sorry, Copi."_

Copi shook their head. "I was scared...I knew that...she might have also...but I didn't want to believe it..." Tears dripped down onto the ground. "I wanted her to..."

 _"Copi...Toriel IS alive."_ Italic told them. _"YOUR timelines Toriel. The one that matters, the one that you belong with. I'm not saying that this Toriel deserved her fate...but remember, this isn't your reality. Think of it as...a nightmare. Just a bad dream. I swear that you shall awaken from it, no matter what."_

"I...I just want to leave this timeline..." Copi sobbed.

There was a stagnant pause...before...

 _"Copi!"_ Italic helped Copi to their feet as the dust began to distort into scribbles. This was another thing Copi hoped wouldn't have happened.

The scribbles formed into a black and white torn robe with a familiar symbol on it, as flaming claws extended out of the arms. The broken, crying mask it wore was horrible evidence of who this GHOST once was.

"No! NO!" Copi screamed in desperation as Toriel's GHOST held its hands out.

 _"Stop!"_ Italic jumped in front of the paper monster and held his palm out, blacking the stream of black fire that emerged from the GHOST's claws, before waving it around frantically. _"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"_

"Italic!" Copi gasped before they both jumped out of the way as the GHOST swung at them with one of its claws.

 _"I'm fine!"_ He assured them. _"This is bad, though..."_

The both of them jumped away as Toriel's GHOST threw fire like two flamethrowers from its hands.

 _"Should we run?"_ Italic asked.

Copi considered it, VERY hard. But they regrettably shook their head. "I won't run...I can't let Toriel suffer as a GHOST like this, it's not fair to her!" Copi ran in front of the GHOST, fists raised, though still looking reluctant. "T-Toriel! I'll save you!"

The GHOST swiped with a claw, and Copi jumped up to dodge, compressing their arm and squeezing their eyes shut before launching a punch into the GHOSTS stomach, sending it floating back.

It blasted out multiple black fireballs, which Copi avoided easily by spinning so that they were just a line to the GHOST's eyesight before spinning back into view. They then folded their hands into daggers and charged, their weapons clashing with the GHOST's claws in small bursts of fire, ech trying to overpower the other.

Copi jumped back to gain some distance, and surprisingly found their body compress slightly as they landed before returning to normal, like a pop-up. Thinking quickly, Cipi began zigzagging their body and compressing it further and further, like pushing down a spring.

Meanwhile, the GHOST was creating a large fireball between its two claws, which it launched as a giant wave of fire. Copi instantly snapped up, launching themselves like a spring to avoid the attack. They used the momentum to land on the ceiling, compress themselves again, and launch straight down towards the GHOST, smashing it into the ground.

They quickly jumped back as the GHOST swiped at them again, swerving to the left and right as the claws came dangerously close to hitting. Suddenly, Copi stumbled, and the GHOST slashed them across the chest. Copi cried out in pain as his lower body was torn at the sides, making his upper body flop around uselessly.

"Crud..." They winced in pain as they held their shredded side, jumping back from another attack.

Copi compressed both their arms and flattened themselves to the ground to avoid another stream of fire, before popping back up and launching a double punch straight into the GHOST's stomach, making it fly back from the impact. It then launched another blast of fire, but they simply jumped over it and fluttered down to the ground safely, still clutching their side in pain.

However, they were caught of guard as a fireball hit them in the chest, and they gritted their teeth in pain as they fell on their back with a burn mark on their chest. Thinking quickly they curled up into a cylinder and rolled away from a stabbing claw swipe, then uncurled and began to compress themselves, ignoring the throbbing pain from their injuries.

'I'll bet it all on this!' They thought before they launched themselves, compressing their right fist and launching through the black fire, inches from the GHOST's body.

'I'm sorry...' Copi launched a tremendous punch into the GHOST's stomach using the velocity of his launch, sending it crashing back into the wall as they collapsed forward, exhausted from the effort. They weakly folded their head up to see the mask break, and the scribbles unravelling, before turning into the dust of Toriel once more.

 _"Il est bien fait, Copi!"_ Italic praised them as they helped them up. _"Ah, your injured, hold on."_ He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a red cape with a sun on it, which he wrapped around Copi's midsection, before holding three fingers up to count down with. _"Three, two, one...presto!"_ Italic pulled the cape away to reveal Copi with all of his injuries healed, as if they were never even there.

"W-Wow." Copi felt around their midsection to indeed find it was good as new. "That's amazing, Italic!"

 _"Well, I, AM a magician."_ He replied smugly.

Copi stared at the dust once more, and took a deep breath. "Let's leave."

The pair walked into the next room, to see a little familiar flower sitting there.

"Howdy!" It greeted them. "I'm-!"

"Flowey. Flowey the Flower." Copi interrupted him.

"Huh?" Flowey gained his creepy expression. "Wh-What the hell is this? How are you able to-"

 _"It's not that."_ Italic also interrupted him. _"We're from a different timeline."_

"...Your very rude, you know that?" Flowey hissed. "Boy though, you sure did a number on those...what do you call them? GHOSTS? Hehehe...it's always fun to see that. After all, in this world-"

"It's kill or be killed, right?" Copi muttered. "Sorry, but I don't believe in that idea."

"...I don't like you." Flowey stated, whilst giving a creepy smile. "But your still an idiot! Saying you don't like my idea after all that killing you just did? What a joke! You must love it as much as I do!"

"Don't group me in with you!" Copi snapped, when Italic stopped him.

 _"That's enough, flower."_ Italic threatened.

"Oooooh, sorry, did I strike a nerve?" Flowey grinned. "If you've been here for a while, then you must know what's happening around here by now. Face it! This world is doomed to be erased! I don't have time to be worrying about you two! But don't worry, I'll be sure to remember your deaths VERY fondly! Hahahahahahahahaha!" He then sunk into the ground and fled.

"I despise that flower." Copi huffed.

 _"He is a bad plant indeed."_ Italic admitted. _"You may not believe it, but in some timelines, he is actually very nice and friendly."_

Copi snorted. "I'll believe it when I see it."

 _"Anyway, perhaps its time to leave."_ Italic suggested, as the both of them walked up to the large double doors.

Copi placed their hands on the door, and pushed as hard as they could, the doors swinging open and letting light flood the room.

Then, it happened again. The glitches, the black spots and flashes of colour dancing across his eyes.

'This feels familiar...' Copi thought as they continued walking.

And when they could see again, they saw something they did not expect.

Snow. Snow blanketing the ground in white, and tall, bare trees around them, and what felt like an imitation of a sky above him, if it weren't for the fact that looking reaaaaaaally hard you could tell it was the underside roof of a mountain.

'...How the heck can it snow inside a mountain?' They thought to themselves.

"Kopi?"

The flat monsters eyes widened at the voice, and they looked to their left to see a familiar face next to them.

"F-Frisk?" Kopi asked.

"Are you okay?" The human asked worriedly. "You looked a bit confused."

Kopi felt like hugging their friend to death right there and then, but refrained themself, seeing as that would be a bit weird. Looking around, they couldn't see Italic anywhere, and now that they thought about it, they didn't have that constantly alert feeling anymore.

'Am I...am I back in the Pacifist timeline?' After the realisation dawned on them, Kopi breathed an internal sigh of relief. 'I'm so glad that nightmare is over...'

"Kopi?" Frisk repeated.

Kopi gave them the biggest smile they could. "I'm fine, Frisk! I'm ready to go!"

This made Frisk smile too. "Okay then! Let's get moving!" The two then held hands and took the first step on their epic journey together.

And from within the trees, something watched them.

 **AU Appearances: Underswap**

 **Kopi: A human with Frisk's skin colour wearing their jumper with purple and red stripes, but the same eyes and hair.**

 **Frisk: Kopi's body style, wearing their shirt with a blue base and purple 'X', with pale skin, but the same eyes and hair.**

 **Italic and Flowey: Swapped faces.**

 **Another new chapter! I am still so pumped about writing this!**

 **So yes, if you couldn't tell, I'm including some more stuff from now on! The little bonus above us is the appearance of our friends in an Undertale Alternate Universe! If you don't know what those are, just check out Deviantart or Tumblr. For our first AU Appearance, its our heroes and sidekicks if they were in Underswap!**

 **Okay, I'm really giddy about posting this chapter, so I'm gonna end off here! Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I shall see you all next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Snowdin 

Frisk and Kopi walked along the path just barely visible in the snow. Surprisingly, neither of them felt cold, it was more like a pleasant cooling chill that kept them moving.

"Hey, Kopi? When did you get that ribbon?" Crisk asked, pointing to the bow around the monsters neck.

"Oh, uh, I found it in Toriel's house just before we left. Thought I'd hang onto it." Thankfully, Frisk bought it. Kopi wanted to keep the Genocide timeline as far away as possible from this Pacifist one.

The flat monster looked left and right as they walked, seeing nothing but towering trees and darkness either side of them, and a long snowy road ahead.

As the two of them continued walking, they both heard a snap, and froze. "...Frisk?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Uh-huh." The two of them looked behind them to see a broken branch, but nobody there.

"Leeeeet's keep moving." Kopi decided as the two of them hurried along. 'Now it really feels like we're being watched by something...this is creepy...'

They eventually came to a short bridge with what looked like bars across it like a blockade, though they were so wide the pair could stroll through them easily.

More noise came from behind them, like footsteps crunching in the snow. They tensed up as they felt something coming up behind them...closer, and closer, and closer...

'It's right behind us!' Kopi thought.

"Human." A voice spoke, it sounded slightly deep, but also bulky...even somewhat sinister. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand." For a second, nothing happened, but Frisk slowly turned around.

"Frisk! No!" Kopi whispered.

"It's okay." The human assured them as they reached out their hand, and Kopi clenched their fists tightly.

Suddenly, the sound of farting filled the air.

'...What?' Kopi actually had to process that. 'Farting?' They flipped themselves around.

Standing in front of them, was a smiling skeleton, wearing a blue hoodie and pink slippers, with a whoopee cushion in his hand. Kopi would be lying if they said that they were expecting that. It was a thing, apparently.

"heheh...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick." The skeleton chuckled. "it's ALWAYS funny."

"Uhhhh..." Kopi stared dumbly at him for a minute, whilst Frisk snickered.

"anyways, you're a human, right?" He asked. "that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

"Hi!" Frisk waved cheerfully. "My name's Frisk, and this is Kopi."

"Hello..." Kopi waved meekly.

"nice to meetcha. heh, your friends a real...flatstack, huh?" Sans joked.

'Flatstack?' Kopi scrunched their face up into one of confusion as Frisk suppressed another laugh.

"i'm actually supposed to be on patrol for humans right now." Sans admitted. "but...y'know...i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus...he's a human-hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, i think that's him over there." Frisk and Kopi looked the other way to see a figure off in the distance, nothing more then a blue of whites, blacks and reds.

"i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." The human and monster obliged, the odd trio coming to a clearing which had a sentry stand and a...lamp.

'Why is there a lamp in the middle of a snowy forest?' Kopi had to ask themselves.

"quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." Sans pointed, and true to his word, the lamp was the most perfect size for Frisk to hide behind.

"This is super convenient!" The human commented.

"Seriously?" Kopi was being dumbfounded at each new revelation.

"hey, flatstack, spin a little will ya? you know, like a thin line trick?" Sans requested.

"Uh, alright." Kopi spun 90 degrees and flattened their arms, so that to the approaching figure, they were nothing more then a line, but to Frisk and Sans, who they were next to, they could see could see the flatstacks entire body.

The duo peeked forward to see another skeleton approaching, however this one was much taller and seemed to be wearing some kind of white armour, with red gloves and a matching scarf.

"sup, bro?" Sans greeted him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP, BROTHER!" This skeleton had a higher pitched voice, and spoke in an overly emphasised tone. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

'Are these guys seriously brothers?' Kopi spoke in their head. 'Sure, they're both skeletons, but they seem completely different personality-wise!'

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?" Sans told him.

"What are you doing!?" Kopi hissed. "Frisk is there!"

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" The skeleton, who they could only assume to be Papyrus, yelled whilst stomping his foot. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

Papyrus then struck a pose. "THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT, RECOGNITION, I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO BE, MY FRIEND? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!"

"hmm...maybe this lamp will help you."

"Stop it..." Kopi was restraining his voice so that Papyrus didn't hear.

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus complained. "ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE-"

'Boondoggle!?'

"-YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy, i've gottan a ton of work done today. a skele-ton!" Both Frisk and Copi could've sworn they heard the sound of drums as he did that joke.

"SANS!"

"come on. you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus sighed. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?"

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself...down to the bone." Kopi deliberately pulled an annoyed face as Frisk suppressed laughter, accompanied by the repeat of the drum sounds.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE...'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" And with that he hurried off, but not before giving off one last 'HEH!'

"ok, you both can come out now." Frisk walked out from behind the lamp as Kopi refolded their arms.

"What the heck, man!? Why'd you try to rat Frisk out like that!?" Kopi cried.

"just trying to help my bro out." Sans shrugged. "but i guess i didn't want ya to get caught too easily. so yeah, i helped both of 'em."

"Thanks for that, by the way." Frisk giggled.

"anyway, you oughta get going, he might come back. and if he does...you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." Sans warned them.

"Haha! Okay, we'll go!" Frisk nodded. "Thanks, Sans!"

"no prob, kid. see ya, flatstack." The skeleton waved, but just before they could really get going... "actually, hey...hate to bother ya, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" Frisk asked.

"i was thinking...my brother's been kinda down lately. he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be."

"I will!" Frisk promised, making Kopi facepalm.

"thanks a million, i'll be up ahead." Sans said, before walking in the opposite direction.

"...I don't like him." Kopi muttered when they were out of earshot.

"I really like him." Frisk smiled.

"At least now we know his brother is going to be looking for you. We've gotta keep our guard up, even if he isn't dangerous." Kopi reasoned.

"Gotcha, I'll be sure not to take any FRISKS!" They joked.

"...Oh no." Kopi mumbled.

The duo hadn't travelled far before Frisk decided to SAVE. They also found a convenient box to store their items in, and a fishing pole with a telephone number on the end of it. They decided not to call. They also bumped into a frosty-looking monster called Snowdrake. After laughing at the monsters snow puns (Kopi had to force a laugh.) the monster genuinely thanked them and went off happy.

It was then that they could see the skeleton brothers Sans and Papyrus again, along the road. "It's those two again..." Kopi stated the obvious.

"Cool!" Frisk smiled, whilst Kopi gave an annoyed look at the human for their ice joke.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." They heard Papyrus say, before he turned to face the pair. His eye sockets widened as he looked at his brother, then back towards them, then back at his brother. Back and forth, back and forth, so quickly they were like blurs, before stopping.

'Sheesh...' Kopi thought.

"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT...A HUMAN!?" Papyrus asked.

"uhhh...actually, I think that's a rock." Sans pointed to a rock just behind Kopi.

"OH." Papyrus looked disappointed.

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?" This time, Papyrus took full notice of the two heroes.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus cried, before whispering to his brother. "ARE, ARE THOSE HUMANS?"

"yes. well, the right one at least." Sans whispered back.

"OH MY GOD! SANS, I FINALLY DID IT!" Papyrus cheered. "UNDYNE WILL...I'M GONNA...I'LL BE SO...POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!...WAIT." He then peered over at Kopi, who looked around themselves nervously.

"OH NO!" Papyrus suddenly gasped. "SANS! THIS IS TERRIBLE! THE HUMAN HAS ALREADY BEEN CAPTURED! BY THAT FELLOW NEXT TO THEM!"

"Me?" Kopi asked, pointing at themselves.

"MY ONE CHANCE HAS BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! NOW I'LL NEVER GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus cried, falling to his hands and knees.

Kopi gave a sad look at Frisk, who gave a sad look back. "Um...excuse me?" Kopi called to Papyrus. "I'm, not really capturing them, their actually my friend."

"REALLY!?" Papyrus sprung back to his feet with a smile. "THEN, I CAN STILL CAPTURE THE HUMAN?"

"Sure! If you can, that is!" Frisk teased.

"NYEH HEH! EXCELLENT!" Papyrus declared. "THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME SO...ER...WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"My name's Kopi." They waved.

"KOPI! YES! THANK YOU AGAIN! NOW I CAN CAPTURE THE HUMAN!" He nodded.

"way to go, bro." Sans said.

"He sure is happy." Kopi said.

"He's pretty funny." Frisk smiled as Papyrus cleared his throat.

"HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!" The taller skeleton declared. "I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN...THEN!...I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE, ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" He then ran off again.

"well, that went well." Sans grinned. "don't sweat it kid, i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya. and hey, flatstack, thanks for helping my bro out. later." He then walked off too.

"Hmph." Kopi folded their arms. "Looks like we've just made things a bit more difficult.

"Awwwwww, Kopi! Your a big softie, really!" Frisk giggled.

Kopi blushed. "I-I just didn't like seeing Papyrus feel bad."

"Your a nice person, though." Frisk said.

"Look who's talking." Kopi smirked, making the human laugh.

They hadn't taken a few steps when Frisk's phone rang, and a voice rang out ordering a pizza, followed by a speech-translated text for...

"An anime catgirl?" Kopi gaped.

"They have anime down here? Wow..." Frisk marvelled.

Kopi thought on that for a moment. "Big eyes...giant robots...epic battles...yaoi...yep, I know what anime is."

"Good, 'cause otherwise we would have problems." Frisk said.

"Oh, c'mon! I'm an amnesiac!" Kopi defended themselves.

"You sure know a lot of stuff for an amnesiac." Frisk commented.

"...Fair enough." Kopi gave in, as they observed a poorly crafted cardboard sentry station, with a message written in papyrus font underneath it. "I think I know who made this."

"I hope we meet those two again, I liked them." The human said.

"We might be in trouvle if we do..." Kopi mumbled.

"You liked them really."

"Maybe Papyrus...Sans, no. I'm not a Flatstack."

"You are, kinda."

"Seriously?"

They both laughed again as they continued onward, following after the skeleton brothers.

 **Finally! New chapter! Sorry this took so long everybody! And, uh, sorry its so short. I'll try harder next time!**

 **But this chapter, Sans and Papyrus appeared! I decided to keep their text styles, just for effect. They're obviously my favourite characters next to Frisk and Chara.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dogs? 

Frisk and Kopi hadn't walked far when they came across a sign which said 'Absolutely NO MOVING!'

"That's a bit stupid." Kopi stated, looking at Frisk, who had set themselves into a star position. The flat monster rolled their eyes before pushing the human along. "Come on, Frisk."

"But the sign!" Frisk protested.

"It'll be fine." Kopi assured them in rhyme.

However, they both stopped when a dog with a bone biscuit in its mouth popped out of a sentry station and looked around. "Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving...for example, a human...I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!"

And that's how Kopi and Frisk froze in front of the dual sword wielding dog, as Frisk's Soul floated as still as possible in front of them.

"Something...moving!?" Doggo cried, brandishing a blue sword.

"We gotta dodge!" Kopi whispered.

"No! Stay!" Frisk insisted.

Kopi closed their eyes as the dog swung his blade...only to not feel anything. They opened their eyes to see the sword had passed through them harmlessly.

"What the...?" Kopi mumbled.

"I think if they're blue, we won't get hurt if we're still." Frisk whispered.

"And you just guessed that?"

"Uh-huh." The human looked very pleased with themselves.

"So...now what?" Kopi asked.

"I have a full proof plan!" Frisk declared, walking up to Doggo and patting his head.

"Pet! I've been pet! Pat! Put! Pet!" Doggo cried as Frisk used their Mercy button, sending him bounding off happily.

Kopi was flabbergasted. "You just...pet him?"

"He was just a big dog, and dogs like to be petted!" Frisk gave their reasoning.

"Your scarily intuitive." Kopi said.

"Thanks!" They giggled.

They moved on, once again seeing Sans, who warned them about blue attacks (with Kopi mumbling that they had literally just learned about them), before traversing across the ice.

"Ohhhhhh geez!" Kopi fumbled, slipping over and landing flat on their face several times.

"You okay, Kopi?" Frisk asked, slipping and sliding around just fine.

"I-I'm alright!" Kopi assured them, whilst desperately struggling to balance. "It's just...this is k-kinda difficult, seeing as I'm flat!"

Following the direction of a very helpful sign pointing 'Ice' in every direction, save for Snowdin Town to the East, they found a snowman and took a piece of him, promising to bring it to the far corners of the world...for some reason. They came out of the forest area onto a snowy cliff, where they spotted two familiar skeletons. Not that they had met any other skeletons.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!" Papyrus told his brother. "YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"i think that's called...sleeping." Sans defended himself.

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" They then noticed the opposite duo. "OH-HO! THE HUMAN AND KOPI ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!"

"Puzzles?" Kopi echoed.

"INDEED!" Papyrus confirmed. "I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE...QUITE SHOCKING!"

Frisk giggled, making Kopi give them a half-lidded look. "You don't even know the joke meaning..."

"FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE...ELECTRICITY MAZE!" He held up a blue orb. "WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN?"

"Nope." Kopi whispered fearfully, trying to discern the apparent invisible walls in front of them.

"BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW!"

"Seriously? This isn't even a-" Kopi was cut off as Frisk seized their wrist.

"Let's just go for it, Kopi!" The little human declared, dragging them forward.

"F-Frisk! Wai-" He was cut off as they bumped into an invisible wall, upon which the orb did indeed give a hearty zap...to Papyrus. "...O...kay...Papyrus got zapped?"

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Papyrus raged.

"i think the human has to hold the orb." Sans told him.

"OH, OKAY." Papyrus walked towards the pair, leaving a distinct trail of footprints in the snow along the specific path he took before reaching them. "HOLD THIS, PLEASE." Papyrus put the orb on Frisk's head, which the human was surprisingly happy about, before he returned to his original position. "OKAY, TRY NOW!"

Kopi and Frisk looked at each other, before following along the path of footprints (Frisk expertly balancing the orb on their head) passing through unharmed.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAILS!" Papyrus cried. "YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY! TOO EASILY...HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" He then literally slid away backwards, causing Kopi to stifle a snicker.

"Ah! Ah! You laughed!" Frisk teased.

"Alright, I admit it, he's funny." Kopi shrugged.

"hey, thanks, flatstack." Sans addressed him. "my brother seems like he's having fun. by the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?"

"Hard not to." Kopi admitted.

"we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since...keeps calling it his 'battle body'. man. isn't my brother cool?" Sans chuckled.

"Yeah! He's really cool!" Frisk approved.

"heh...seriously though, thanks, both of ya." Sans nodded, before walking off.

Kopi folded their arms in annoyance. "My name's not Flatstack..." Frisk poked them in the cheek with a pout.

They quickly came across a blue rabbit called the Nice Cream man, and bought two of the treats despite the cold, licking them on the way. Sans then attempted to sell them some 'fried snow', but Kopi dragged Frisk away after Sans raised the price to 50G.

"Hey, Kopi! Look!" Frisk ran over to a snowball and pointed to a hole further away. "It's like a game of snow golf! C'mon! Let's play!"

"Sure, I'm up for a game of snowball golf." Kopi chuckled as they rolled their own snowball.

Frisk quickly rolled their snowball into the hole, and a red flag popped up. "Yay! I win!"

"My turn!" Kopi waved as the flag disappeared down the hole, and Kopi pushed his snowball in, making the reds flag come up again. "Victory for-!" He stopped as the flag popped back down in to the hole. "Huh/"

Both Kopi and Frisk peered in, only to back up when a light blue flag popped up, only for it to go back down and quickly be replaced by an orange flag, then a dark blue one, then a purple one, then a green one, then a yellow one.

As if it couldn't decide what colour it should be. So it just receded back inside its hole.

"...Indecisive flag." Kopi said.

"...What does indecisive mean?" Frisk asked, making Kopi stare at them.

They then re-encountered the skeleton brothers on the other side of a seemingly ordinary field of snow. Because it WAS an ordinary field of snow, just with a piece of paper lying in the middle of it.

"HUMAN! KOPI! I HOPE YOUR READY FOR-!" Papyrus stopped as he stared at the lone paper sheet. "SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!?"

"it's right there. on the ground." Sans nodded towards it. "trust me. there's no way they can get past this one."

Frisk walked over and picked it up, whilst Kopi stared over their shoulder. "It's just a crossword puzzle." Kopi stated, before they walked right up to the brothers.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Papyrus complained.

"whoops. i knew i should have used today's crossword instead." Sans shrugged.

"WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST!" Papyrus argued.

"what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones."

"UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMAN! KOPI! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!"

"Kinda putting us on the spot here..." Kopi sighed, folding their arms. "Really though, neither of them are that hard...I guess, crossword?"

"I actually find Junior Jumble kinda hard." Frisk pointed out.

"HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT!"

"well, flatstack agrees with me."

'I should've picked the jumble.' Kopi thought bitterly.

"OH, HUSH, SANS! I MUST GO PREPARE THE NEXT PUZZLE!" And with that he hurried off.

"thanks for saying 'junior jumble' just to appease my brother, kid. though we know the real deal, right flatstack?" Kopi's face folded into a glare. "yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope."

As they went on, Frisk took the time to SAVE as Kopi oggled a frozen plate of spaghetti left by Papyrus. "So this is 'spaghetti', huh?" He tried to pry it off the table, but to no avail, much to his disappointment. "Awww, I wanna try some..."

"So far we've eaten some candy, some pie and some ice cream." Frisk counted on their fingers.

"Then we're eating well." Kopi nodded, tapping the thin side of their head. "Besides, no memory, I wanna eat as much good food as possible."

Frisk giggled. "But then you'll get fat!"

"Frisk, please, with a body like this, I must have the best metabolism ever." Kopi joked, making the human laugh.

It wasn't long before they came across a dog knight known as Lesser Dog. "You, er, wanna use your secret technique?" Kopi asked.

"Mm-hm!" Frisk confirmed, and began to raise their hand, only for the sword and shield dog's neck to stretch.

"Oh god, it's head!" Kopi gasped as the dog panted and wagged its tail.

"It must be excited." Frisk thought aloud as they pet it, causing its head to rise further.

"Does it just keep going?" Kopi thought aloud, extending their arm to pet the dog and make its neck stretch further.

The two of them then began to pet the dog more and more, until Frisk had to give Kopi a boost just to continue petting it, upon which its head curved around and started heading down again.

"I think we may have a problem." Kopi laughed as the dog's head began to bend at sharp right angles from how long it was getting. Eventually though, they had to stop, and Frisk spared the dog using their MERCY button.

After finding a switch in the snow to open a path, they came across two more dogs, obviously husband and wife. "I'm starting to see a connection here..." Kopi said, as they dodged the swinging axes from the two love dogs.

"Hmmm..." Frisk pondered, before dropping into the snow and rolling around.

"Er, Frisk? What are you doing?" Kopi questioned.

"Roll around! Then you'll smell like a dog too!" Frisk told them.

"I really don't want to do that." Kopi told them.

"What!? But you do it all the time!" Frisk pointed out.

"How?" Kopi asked.

Frisk grabbed them by the feet and tripped them up, making them curl up into their curved shape for rolling around at high speed. "Like that!"

"...Fair point." The monster submitted before rolling around to cover their scent.

"Hmm? Smells like..." "(Are you actually a puppy?)" The dog couple asked.

"Yes." Kopi lied, as they and Frisk used their super secret weapon on the two: petting.

"Dogs can pet other dogs!?" "(A whole new world has opened up to us!)" The two dogs marvelled, making it easy for them to be spared.

"Should dogs even be categorised as a monster?" Kopi mumbled to themself as they watched the doggy duo prance away.

After solving a rather easy 'X and O' puzzle (by literally just standing on one each) they once again saw the older skelebro.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP!?" Papyrus cried. "AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME!?"

"Oh, he means the spaghetti." Kopi realised.

"But it was frozen, and I don't wanna lie...but we might hurt his feelings..." Frisk whispered guiltily.

"No worries, Frisk." Kopi assured them. "Papyrus, we left it where it was, because...we wanted to share it with you!"

"REALLY!? WOWIE! YOU WANT TO EAT MY HOMEMADE PASTA WITH ME!?" He actually had tears in the corner of his eyes. "THEN DO NOT FRET, DEAR KOPI AND HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!" He then went off again.

"That was nice of you, Kopi." Frisk smiled.

"It was nothing, really." Kopi then rubbed their hands together. "Besides, I wanna try some of that spaghetti!"

They then continued moving on, meeting up with Papyrus once again...though...unbeknownst to them...they were being watched.

And not just by one being...two...three figures watched them, their every move, every action. Whilst one watched the human, the other two watched the monster.

For all three...it was simply a matter of being patient, until they got what they wanted.

 **Finally! New chapter! Sorry this took so long guys, and sorry it seemed to end so abruptly, but I just wanted to finalise all that I wanted to include in this story to truly show my love for Undertale and make it as diverse as possible, so I apologise and hope you understand.**

 **In other news, I wrote a poem based around this story! It's called 'Stronger Than You: Copi's Response' and is based off of the Stronger Than You Sans, Frisk and Chara parodies on Youtube. Whilst the song itself does hint at spoilers to this story, I still hope you will read and enjoy it.**

 **Alright, I don't want to delay this chapter any further, so thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Papyrus 

Kopi and Frisk continued walking after solving Papyrus' second 'X and O' puzzle, moving briskly along.

"Papyrus sure seems determined to capture you." Kopi thought aloud. "But he's not a bad guy."

"I like Sans and Papyrus, they're funny." Frisk giggled.

"Mm, I get a weird, unpleasant feeling from Sans...but I definitely like Papyrus." Kopi smiled.

The duo stopped once again in front of a square grid on the ground, with Papyrus and Sans standing on the other side. "How did they get over there before us?" Kopi wondered.

"HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN! AND THEY BROUGHT KOPI TOO!" Papyrus noticed them. "YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS!"

"Dr. Alphys? I wonder who that is..." Kopi mumbled.

"YOU SEE THESE TILES? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH, THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOUR!" Papyrus explained. "EACH COLOUR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARMS! IF YOU STEP ON THEM, YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER!"

'Oh no, I can't remember all this!' Kopi panicked as Papyrus listed off the other tiles, all becoming a big jumbled explanation to them.

"HOW WAS THAT? UNDERSTAND?" Papyrus asked.

"No." Kopi squeaked.

"Of course!" Frisk answered for the both of them.

"GREAT! THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING! THIS PUZZLE IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!" The skeleton announced. "WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY!" He flipped the switch, and the tiles began flashing in random lights.

"What?" Kopi stared dumbly at the tiles. "How are we supposed to-" They were interrupted as the tiles became pink, safe, along the middle, making a straight path.

There was an awkward pause, before Papyrus spun away. "...Okay then."

The pair continued on, once more solving puzzles until they reached an open area with lots of snow around it. Frisk eagerly went over and examined each one individually.

"I think they're all snow poffs, Frisk." Kopi told them, before coming up to one which a little white dog head popped out of. "Wow, dogs sure seem to like this place."

"Awwww." Frisk cooed, making the dog bark.

And then subsequently rise out of the snow in a giant suit of armour, towering above them.

"...Why...?" Was all Kopi could manage.

Frisk, however, was unaffected as they called the Greater Dog over, petting it on its head before chucking a snowball only for the dog to being back a massive armful of snow. The dog happily popped out of its suit and licked the humans face as they spared it.

"Like fluffy putty in your hands." Kopi chuckled as the dog jumped back into its armour head first then wandered off. "You must have a liking for dogs."

"I like everything that interests me." Frisk beamed. "That's why it's so fun meeting all these monsters!"

"I think that's really evident with you, Frisk." Kopi smirked softly, as they couldn't help but think about their friends unique kindness.

They then crossed a bridge, spotting the skeletons on the other side. "HUMAN! KOPI! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" On his cue, iron spiked orbs, fire, axes, crossbows...and a hanging dog, emerged around them.

"I'm...honestly not even worried anymore." Kopi admitted. "Oh hey, there's a dog...?"

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!" Papyrus continued. "CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!"

"Bit extreme." Kopi quipped.

"ARE YOU READY!? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" Papyrus seemed to hesitate with his words, and a pause followed his declaration.

"well, what's the holdup?" Sans asked.

"HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!? I'M...I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!"

Another pause.

"that, uh, doesn't look very activated."

"WELL! THIS CHALLENGE, IT SEEMS...MAYBE, TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH!" Papyrus nodded. "YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT, NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" On the cue, the weapons all disappeared.

"There they go." Kopi observed, the dog specifically running off. They then looked over to see Papyrus seemingly breathing a sigh of relief.

The taller skeleton quickly noticed this though, and straightened himself. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH!...HEH?" He then ran off.

"He's so sweet." Frisk stated.

"I don't think he really wants to hurt you anymore." Kopi pondered. "He must really like you."

"You're not bad either." Frisk told them, holding their hand.

"Oh, thanks." The flat monster grinned, allowing themselves to be pulled along by the human.

"Ah, look, Kopi!" The monster twisted their flat face to see several wooden houses with lit windows, covered in snow. "That must be Snowdin!"

They arrived in the village to see multiple monsters wearing snow clothing walking around. "Huh...this is a pretty warm and friendly atmosphere." Kopi said. "I wonder if anybody here knows me?"

"Hold on." Frisk picked up a stick, and grabbed Kopi's hands, before knotting them around the stick, before they began to wave it, making Kopi flutter like a flag. "Hey! Does anybody know this monster!? Anybody!? He has amnesia!"

"Frisk, why?" Kopi wept softly whilst fluttering around.

The monster-turned-flag drew everybody in, but nobody could say they recognised Kopi. "We couldn't find anyone..." Frisk sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm probably not that important anyway." The fluttering Kopi pointed out. "Besides, we might have better luck further down the line...so, can you let me down, now?"

After Kopi was released, the two of them walked into the village shop, meeting the shopkeeper, who resembled a bunny rabbit. "Well, hello there, it's very rare we get travellers here. What brings you two here?"

'Does she seriously not know Frisk is a human?' Kopi thought.

"Just passing through." Frisk replied.

"In that case, you can stay as long as you like." The shopkeeper said. "Everybody in Snowdin is very friendly, and there's an Inn too, so you'll feel warm and welcome."

"Um, mind if we ask what you're selling?" An interested Kopi spoke up.

"Oh, of course!" She put an assortment of items on the table. "Anything catch your fancy?"

Kopi observed the items until their eyes fell on a glove and a bandanna, at which they tensed up.

Another fleeting image...

A figure was walking through the snow.

They were shivering. It was cold.

Legs were weak...body was going numb...

Voices could be heard, weapons being brandished.

They needed to get away, but their strength was fading...

They needed to rest. Just lay down in the snow, just for a moment.

It was so cold...so very, very cold...

No feeling...Nothing...

Just cold...

"Kopi!" Their body shuddered at Frisk's voice. "What's wrong!?"

"H-Huh?" Kopi looked at the human, to see they were evidently distraught. "Nothing, nothing! Why?"

"You were shivering really bad! Do you have a cold?" Frisk worriedly asked.

"No, no, just a little tingle up my spine...if I have one." They joked, feeling terrible at making Frisk worry. "But I'm fine, see?" Frisk still frowned, and Kopi turned to the shopkeeper. "Listen, how much for the glove and bandanna?"

"Those? 50G each." The shopkeeper nodded.

"Done." Kopi hastily dumped their collection of G shared with Frisk (increased from their time in the Genocide timeline) onto the table and grabbed the items.

Whilst Frisk continued talking with the shopkeeper, Kopi tied the bandanna around their head and slipped the glove onto their right fist, removing the ribbon and dumping the toy knife in the process. As they exited the area, Kopi handed the ribbon to Frisk. "Here, Frisk, you can have this."

"Thanks, Kopi!" They smiled, before making it into a bow in their hair.

'Seriously, Frisk, what gender are you?" Kopi couldn't help but think.

The human and monster split up temporarily to look around Snowdin. Frisk talked to the residents whilst Kopi examined the houses, approaching a rather large one with two mailboxes, one stuffed with junk mail.

"Pspyrus' letter box? This must be where they live." Kopi spoke to themselves as they examined the house, walking around the back. "Hm?"

Kopi walked over to a door hidden around the back. "What's this?" They looked at the dorr from every angle, and could only determine that it was out of place, trying the handle. "Locked...y'know, since I'm flat, I could probably slip under the doorframe..." Kopi then crumpled their face up into a moody look. "But I don't think that would be good on my conscious with everybody out and about..."

Kopi and Frisk quickly met up again, and journeyed out of Snowdin after preparing themselves by using a box to store their items, and Frisk once again using a SAVE.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kopi?" Frisk asked again.

"I told you, I'm fine. No need to worry." Kopi assured them. "I was just a little out of it for a moment, thinking, y'know? I guess I am trying to find out who I am...but that's gotta be natural for someone in my position, right? I'll get through it some...how...is it getting foggy?"

The two of them stopped, as the snow did indeed seemed to have become a fog, making it hard to see. "Kopi, look! It's Papyrus!" Frisk pointed to a figure, definitely looking like Papyrus, which they walked over to, making the skeleton visible to them.

"HUMAN. KOPI." Papyrus spoke. "ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE, THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. HUMAN, THESE FEELINGS...THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh...that was a 180." Kopi whispered.

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY." Papyrus went on. "AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU HUMAN, WHO HAS BUT ONE MONSTER FOR COMPANY."

"Hey." Kopi waved at Frisk, making them stifle a laugh.

"WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL HAVE ONLY ONE NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR..." Papyrus paused. "...NO...NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER, OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Then, Frisk's Soul appeared, floating in front of their chest. "Wait...we're fighting!?" Kopi gasped. "No way, he's really serious about this!"

Papyrus lifted his arms up, causing several bones to float into the air. "NYEH HEH HEH! HERE COMES MY ATTACK!" The bones were launched forward.

"Woah!" Kopi and Frisk faceplanted the snow as the bones flew over their head. "He's attacking! This really is a fight!"

"Leave this to me, Kopi!" Frisk declared, jumping up and striking a pose. "Hey there, good looking! Is the snow super cool or is it just you? 'Cause I could go for something sweet tonight, and I don't mean ice cream!"

"...Are...Are you FLIRTING with him!?" Kopi cried.

"WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING?" Papyrus breathed. "SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! W-WELL, I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!"

"That actually worked...?" Kopi gaped. "Uh...Frisk can make spaghetti!"

"OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!" Kopi once again faceplanted the snow, this time to muffle their laughter. "I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...? LET'S DATE L-LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!" He once again threw bones, but Frisk and Kopi easily dodged them.

"That...actually, genuinely worked. Flirting, of all things." Kopi was still in shock.

The duo kept jumping out of the way of projectile bones as Papyrus seemed to be..."He's putting on cologne." Kopi pointed dumbly. "He is...completely serious about this."

"SO, YOU WON'T FIGHT. THEN LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!" This time, the bones he created were glowing blue as he tossed them in a much bigger and more frantic barrage.

Frisk and Kopi stayed completely still, and the bones passed through them without any harm.

"Well that was-" Kopi was cut short as Frisk's Soul suddenly changed from red to blue, and their knees buckled. "Frisk!"

"I...I feel heavy!" Frisk panted.

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK!" Papyrus laughed.

"He turned your Soul blue." Kopi observed.

"Mmmmmm! I can't float with my Soul!" Frisk strained, jumping up and down on the spot. "I can only jump!"

"This just got a little trickier..." Kopi frowned.

"HMM, I WONDER WHAT IS SHOULD WEAR..." Kopi and Frisk stared at him. "WHAT!? I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT DATE!" Bones suddenly burst out of the snowy ground and thundered forward. Kopi flipped on their side so that they passed them, but Frisk was forced to make albeit impressive jumps over them to dodge.

"YEAH! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Kopi compressed their body and launched into the air like a spring to avoid another wall of bones. "I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!"

"PAPYRUS! HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Frisk ducked underneath some flying bones, then did a flying press in order to pass through to very close bones. "PAPYRUS! UNPARALLELED SPAGHETTORE!"

"UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!" Kopi stretched their legs down for Frisk to grab, then flapped their papery arms furiously to make them both hover over another bone barrage. "THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE!"

"MY BROTHER WILL...WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH." Both dodgers snickered lightly before rolling out of the way of more bones.

"I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS! BUT..." Kopi and Frisk listened more intently, as less bones were thrown. "WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU? SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE...AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD...AFTER YOU'RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY."

"Papyrus?" Frisk asked uncertainly.

The skeleton shook his head. "URGH, WHO CARES! GIVE UP OR FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Kopi flattened themselves against the snow to dodge bone arrows. "NOT TOO LONG NOW AND I WILL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Frisk took a running jump over hurdles of bones. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE...BEFORE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"BEHOLD! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" All three combatants looked down.

To see a very familiar white dog chewing on a bone.

"WHAT THE HECK!? THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Papyrus raged, making the dogs eyes widen. "HEY, YOU STUPID DOG! YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!" Instead, the dog ran off. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

The three awkwardly looked amongst themselves. "...I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK THEN!" Papyrus sighed. "HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK."

Kopi and Frisk jumped, rolled and spun all over the place as bones rushed at them. Kopi had to roll themself up into a pole shape and jump through one of the holes as bones in the shape of the words 'COOL DUDE' went past them, then simply stepped out of the way as a bone on a skateboard and the dog eating the bone went past.

It was then that a giant wall filled with bones appeared before them. "Like heck, 'normal attack'!" Kopi shouted as they flapped their arms furiously to fly over the bones, whilst Frisk had to jump over and over again, barely making it over as both of them flopped back down into the snow.

"WELL, *HUFF* IT'S CLEAR...YOU CAN'T! *HUFF* DEFEAT ME! YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!" Papyrus huffed. "THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY."

"Thank goodness..." Kopi sighed in relief as Frisk pressed their SPARE button.

"NYOO HOO HOO...I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU..UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME." Papyrus groaned. "I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD...AND...MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT."

Kopi and Frisk exchanged sad looks, before Kopi spoke. "Look, Papyrus...you don't need to be in the Royal Guard to have friends. I mean...I'm your friend, right?"

"NYEH? REALLY, KOPI? WE'RE...FRIENDS?" He sniffed.

"Of course." Kopi nodded.

"We can be friends too, Papyrus! All friends together!" Frisk cheered.

"R-REALLY!? BOTH OF YOU...WANT TO BE MY FRIENDS!?" Papyrus smiled wide. "WELL, I...GUESS I CAN MAKE ALLOWANCES FOR YOU! WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE YET, AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE! WHO KNEW ALL I HAD TO DO TO MAKE PALS WAS TO GIVE THEM AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM?"

"Sound advice, Papyrus!" Kopi approved with a thumbs up.

"YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN AND KOPI! I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE!" Papyrus elaborated. "CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN, THEN, WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT..."

'The Barrier...that's what's keeping all the monsters locked underground.' Kopi thought sadly.

"EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL...LIKE YOU! THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN." Papyrus continued. "HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE!"

'So that's why Frisk is targeted...' Kopi thought, looking at them. '...What is this feeling?' They placed a hand over their chest. 'I feel...hurt? Can you feel 'hurt'?'

"OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU...TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS THROUGH...THE KING'S CASTLE. THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS...HE IS...WELL...HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY!" As much as Kopi wanted to believe that...something within their heart told them that might not be true. "I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY...'EXCUSE ME MR. DREEMURR, MAY I GO HOME, PLEASE?' HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF!"

"ANYWAY! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING! I'LL BE HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" And with that, he ran on the air up and over them.

"...Did he just fly?" Kopi thought aloud.

The two of them stared at the path now in front of them, leading onto the next step of their journey.

"You wanna go and have that date, don't you?" Kopi asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" Frisk spun on their heel and headed right back.

Kopi couldn't help but smile, but still looked down at their new glove. 'The king of all monsters...' They clenched their fist tightly, before following after the human.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HEh...**

 **sO YoU ActUAllY bOthEREd tO REad...**

 **iT's bEeN a LoNG tiMe sINce ThIs...TaLE...wAs COntInued...**

 **HoWEver...iT MUst gO oN...i HaVE TOo mAny PlanS thaT COulD Be RUIned bY thIs eNDinG...**

 **WEll...I'M rUnNinG THis sHOw noW...And i WOuld BE THRILLED...tO HaVE A NiCE. FRIendlY. chAt.**

 **ReVIEw tHEn...Or DOn't...I'lL FinD yOu SOmeHow...**

 **FaREweLl FOr nOW...**

 **YoU FILTHy 'GoDs'...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dating

Papyrus was stood waiting outside his door as Kopi and Frisk approached him. "SO YOU CAME BACK TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME, HUMAN! AND...KOPI AS WELL? IS THIS A DOUBLE DATE!?"

"Oh, uh, I'm the...wingman." Kopi responded.

"OH! I SEE! YOU MUST BE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS...I'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE REALLY SPECIAL...A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME!" The three walked forward...then turned around and walked back. "MY HOUSE!"

"Genius." Kopi approved as they all walked in. The house seemed fairly normal, with a couch, TV, upstairs, kitchen, and two bedrooms from the look of things.

"This is such a cool house!" Frisk marvelled as they examined a rock covered in glitter.

Kopi stared at a dirty sock with several notes stuck to it. "Some things are a bit off...but it is nice."

"THAT'S THE TRASH CAN! FEEL FREE TO VISIT IT ANYTIME!" Papyrus told Frisk, who was near it.

Kopi opened the fridge. "AH-HA! INTERESTED IN MY FOOD MUSEUM? PLEASE, PERUSE MY CULINARY ARTSHOW."

The flatstack grabbed one of the many boxes and stared at it. "It's ALL spaghetti."

Frisk, however, was more interested in the super tall sink. "IMPRESSED? I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF MY SINK!"

"I can't reach!" Frisk strained, standing on their tippy-toes.

"Why, exactly?" Kopi snickered.

"NOW I CAN FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT! TAKE A LOOKSY!" They did, but saw only the same white dog chewing on a bone. "WHAT!? CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!"

Kopi reached out to brag it, but the dog simply ran past them and out the door. "CURSES!" At that moment, Sans popped out of his room and blew his trombone. "SANS! STOP PLAGUEING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!"

Both then went and stared at the TV, which seemed to show a rectangle robot balancing on a wheel. "Is this Underground entertainment?"

"WHAT! IT'S USUALLY BETTER THEN THIS!" Papyrus gasped. "THIS IS JUST A BAD EPISODE! DON'T JUDGE ME!" The pair then examined a picture of a bone. Just a bone. "A CLASSIC IMAGE! IT ALWAYS REMINDS ME OF WHAT'S IMPORTANT IN LIFE!"

"It just...stares into my soul." Kopi spoke dramatically.

They then stopped outside of the door labelled with all kinds of stickers. "THAT'S MY ROOM! IF YOU'VE FINISHED LOOKING AROUND, WE COULD GO IN AND DO...WHATEVER PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE?"

"Heck, yes!" Frisk leapt at the opportunity.

"You are far too eager." Kopi sighed as they all walked in. The room was fairly simple, with a closet, a bed looking like a car, a desk with a computer, and a box of bones.

"HEY, THOSE ARE ALL THE ATTACKS I USED ON YOU." Papyrus revealed as Frisk looked at the box-o-bones. "GREAT MEMORIES, HUH? IT SEEMS LIKE IT WAS ONLY YESTERDAY...EVEN THOUGH IT BASICALLY JUST HAPPENED."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Kopi agreed, as they sat on the bed.

"THAT'S MY BED! IF I EVER GET TO THE SURFACE, I'D LIKE TO DRIVE DOWN A LONG HIGHWAY. WIND IN MY HAIR, SUN ON MY SKIN. OF COURSE, THAT'S JUST A DREAM, SO INSTEAD, I CRUISE WHILST I SNOOZE."

'Papyrus has dreams about going to...the surface, too.' Kopi thought. 'Every monster down here seems to want to leave.'

"You have a computer!" Frisk's outburst snapped the paper-thin monster out of their thoughts. It seemed to be open on a social media site.

"THE INTERNET! I'M QUITE POPULAR THERE. I'M JUST A DOZEN FOLLOWERS AWAY...FROM A DOUBLE DIGIT FOLLOWER COUNT!" Kopi could only think about how that didn't make sense before Frisk opened the closet. "THERE ARE NO SKELETONS IN MY CLOSET! EXCEPT ME, SOMETIMES."

"Oh, wow!" Kopi was more interested on the figures sitting on his table.

"AH, YES! ACTION FIGURES! A GREAT REFERENCE FOR THEORETICAL BATTLE SCENARIOS!" Kopi picked two up and began moving them around to play with them.

"Hehe..." They laughed softly, only stopping when they saw Frisk smirking at them. "What? It's fun, alright?"

The both of them then stared at the skull and crossbones hanging on the wall. "ISN'T THAT FLAG NEATO? UNDYNE FOUND IT AT THE BAY! I THINK IT'S FROM THE HUMAN WORLD? NOW, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, WHY WOULD A HUMAN FLAG...HAVE A COOL SKELETON ON IT? WELL, I HAVE A THEORY...I THINK HUMANS...MUST HAVE DESCENDED FROM SKELETONS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"...I don't think that's right...is it?" Kopi whispered to Frisk, who shook their head.

The three of them then regrouped in the middle of the room. "SO, UM...IF YOU'VE SEEN EVERYTHING, WOULD YOU LIKE TO START THE DATE?"

"Yes!" Frisk confirmed all too eagerly.

"Okey-dokey." Kopi agreed, making an 'okay' symbol with their fingers.

"OKAY! DATING START!" Papyrus announced. "HERE WE ARE, ON OUR DATE! I'VE ACTUALLY NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE. BUT DON'T WORRY! YOU CAN'T SPELL 'PREPARED' WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME!"

"You got this, champ." Kopi encouraged, massaging Frisk's shoulders.

"Dating determination!" The human declared.

"I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING GUIDEBOOK FROM THE LIBRARY! WE'RE READY TO HAVE A GREAT TIME!" The skeleton surveyed the pages of the little orange book. "LET'S SEE, STEP ONE...PRESS THE [C] KEY ON YOUR KEYBOARD FOR THE 'DATING HUB'."

"...Uh, Papyrus? I think you got the wrong boo-" Kopi was cut off as several electronic bars, including a 'Date Power' appeared around them. "...Whaaaaa...?"

"Amazing!" Frisk marvelled.

"WOWIE! I FEEL SO INFORMED!" Papyrus added. "I THINK WE'RE READY FOR STEP TWO! 'STEP TWO...ASK THEM OUT ON A DATE!'" He cleared his throat. "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!"

"Absolutely positively yes!" Frisk accepted.

Papyrus' eyes shined happily. "REALLY? WOWIE! I GUESS THAT MEANS IT'S TIME FOR STEP THREE! 'STEP THREE...PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE.'" He then stared intently at Frisk. "WAIT A MOMENT...'WEAR CLOTHING'...THAT RIBBON...YOU'RE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW! NOT ONLY THAT...EARLIER TODAY YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHING! NO...COULD IT BE? YOU'VE WANTED TO DATE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!?"

"Uh-huh!" Frisk nodded.

"So it was all part of your master plan!" Kopi declared sarcastically.

"NO! YOU PLANNED IT ALL! YOU'RE WAY BETTER AT DATING THEN I AM! N-NOOO! YOUR DATING POWER!" The blue gauge increased.

"Seriously, what is happening?" Kopi laughed.

"NYEH! NYEH HEH HEH! DON'T THINK YOU'VE BESTED ME YET! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATEN AT DATING AND I NEVER WILL! I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU! YOU SEE, I, TOO, CAN WEAR CLOTHING!" He exclaimed. "IN FACT, I ALWAYS WEAR MY 'SPECIAL' CLOTHES UNDER MY REGULAR CLOTHES! JUST IN CASE SOMEBODY HAPPENS TO ASK ME ON A DATE! BEHOLD!" The skeleton sprang into a closet.

"He's anything if not prepared." Kopi noted, just before he re-emerged from the closet, wearing a shirt with 'COOL DUDE' on it, a backwards cap, basketballs on the shoulders, and shorts. "Wowza! That's enough to impress anybody!"

"NYEH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SECRET STYLE!?" Papyrus asked.

"I love it!" Frisk complimented.

"NO! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT...!" The Date Power gauge filled up even more. "HOWEVER, YOU DON'T TRULY UNDERSTAND THE HIDDEN POWER OF THIS OUTFIT! THEREFORE, WHAT YOU JUST SAID WAS INVALID! THIS DATE WON'T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER! UNLESS YOU FIND MY SECRET, BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN!"

Kopi looked Papyrus up and down. "There certainly is a lot to choose from..."

Frisk pointed at his shoes curiously. "HUMAN SOULS ARE STRONGER THEN MONSTER SOULS. BUT THE SOLES OF OUR SHOES ON THE OTHER HAND...! ARE ABOUT THE SAME."

"Theeeeen your shirt!" Frisk pointed.

"THIS SHIRT DIDN'T ORIGINALLY SAY 'COOL', BUT I IMPROVED IT!" Papyrus proudly smiled. "EXPERT TIP: ALL CLOTHING ARTICLES CAN BE IMPROVED THIS WAY!"

Frisk then went over and held his hand gently. "You sly fox." Kopi grinned with folded arms.

"HOLDING MY HAND SO I'LL TELL YOU THE ANSWER...NO! I MUST RESIST!" Papyrus swooned.

"There's only one place he could be hiding something..." Kopi looked upward.

"Your hat!" Frisk cried.

"MY HAT...? MY HAT. MY HAT! NYEH HEH HEH! W-WELL THEN, YOU FOUND MY SECRET! I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE!" Papyrus lited off his hat, revealing a neatly made present box on his head. "IT'S A PRESENT...A PRESENT J-JUST FOR YOU!" Papyrus pulled the ribbon so that the box opened, revealing a plate of spaghetti.

"Should've known." Kopi thought aloud.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?"

"Of course." Frisk nodded.

"'SPAGHETTI'. THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ISN'T IT? RIGHT!" Papyrus agreed. "BUT OH-SO WRONG! THIS AIN'T ANY PLAIN OL' PASTA! THIS IS AN ARTISANS CRAFT! SILKEN SPAGHETTI, FINELY AGED IN AN OAKEN CASK...THEN COOKED BY ME, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS!"

"So fancy...and I'm hungry." Kopi admitted.

"HUMAN! IT'S TIME TO END THIS! THERE'S NO WAY THIS CAN GO ANY FURTHER!" Papyrus offered up the plate, and Kopi extended their arms over to retrieve it.

"Hmmm..." Frisk stalled, picking up the fork. Kopi, meanwhile, grabbed a handful.

"Eating time!" Both of them ate the spaghetti, and whilst Frisk's face contorted into a puzzled expression, Kopi's remained happy.

"WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING! AND BY EXTENSION, ME! MAYBE EVEN MORE THEN I DO!" The Date Power exploded out of the gauge! "AUUUGGGHHH! UUUURRRRGGHHH! NOOOOOOOOO!"

The gauges all faded away, and everybody stood around, presuming the date had ended.

Kopi looked at Frisk. "Hey, you gonna finish that?" Frisk shook their head. "Suit yourself." Kopi then began eating the rest of the spaghetti.

"HUMAN. IT'S CLEAR NOW." Papyrus spoke. "YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME. EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE. HUMAN, I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO. IT'S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS. IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I, PAPYRUS..."

There was a pause, as Kopi had the last of the spaghetti. "I...UM...BOY, IS IT HOT IN HERE, OR IS IT JUST ME?"

"Papyrus?" Frisk asked uncertainly.

"OH, SHOOT. HUMAN, I...I'M SORRY. I DON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME. ROMANTICALLY, I MEAN." Papyrus admitted. "I MEAN, I TRIED VERY HARD TO! I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME...THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. THEN, ON THE DATE, FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH! I WOULD BE ABLE TO MATCH YOUR PASSION FOR ME! BUT ALAS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...HAVE FAILED. I FEEL JUST THE SAME AS BEFORE."

'He may be taking it a bit overboard...but I guess this happens with 'love'.' Kopi thought. '...I wonder if I ever loved anyone?'

"AND INSTEAD, BY DATING YOU, I HAVE ONLY DRAWN YOU DEEPER INTO YOUR INTENSE LOVE FOR ME! A DARK PRISON OF PASSION, WITH NO ESCAPE. HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS TO MY DEAR FRIEND...?"

Frisk and Kopi looked at each other, the latter speaking up. "Hey, Papyrus, it doesn't matter that this date didn't really...work out or-"

"NO, NO, KOPI! THAT'S WRONG! I CAN'T FAIL AT ANYTHING!" Papyrus panicked. "HUMAN! I'LL HELP YOU THROUGH THESE TRYING TIMES! I'LL KEEP BEING YOUR COOL FRIEND, AND ACT LIKE THIS NEVER HAPPENED! AFTER ALL, YOU ARE VERY GREAT. IT WOULD BE TRAGIC TO LOSE YOUR FRIENDSHIP."

"Awwww, thank you." Frisk melted at the praise.

"SO PLEASE...DON'T CRY BECAUSE I WON'T KISS YOU. BECAUSE, I DON'T EVEN HAVE LIPS. AND HEY, SOMEDAY, YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME! WELL, NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE, BUT I'LL HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"At least that's encouraging." Kopi smirked, to which Frisk nodded.

"OH, AND IF YOU EVER NEED TO REACH ME...HERE'S MY PHONE NUMBER. YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTIME. PLATONICALLY." Frisk registered the number in the phone. "WELL, GOTTA GO! NYEH HEH HEH!" And with that, he ran out.

"...Huh...so that was a date." Kopi pondered.

"It was really fun!" Frisk smiled.

"I gotta ask, why on earth flirting?" The monster chuckled.

"Well, he did look nice, and I thought it would wooork." Frisk beamed. "Oh well, better luck next time!"

"There's a 'next time'?" Kopi chuckled nervously.

The two of them made for the exit of Snowdin. "I wonder what it's like to love someone..." Kopi mumbled to themselves. "I guess, uh, as a friend...I love Frisk, I mean, they're always there for me, and we've been together a while now, so does that count?"

"I can hear you, y'know." Kopi tensed up at Frisk speaking. "Don't worry, I 'friend love' you too, Kopi!"

"Stop saying it like that..." The monster huffed, making the human laugh.

They came to the exit, as the snow seemed to whip up again. "Almost there...to the next area!" Frisk panted.

"Almost..." Kopi echoed, trying to look ahead.

Then, it happened. That feeling again. A sudden zap across their being, a glitch in their vision, a numbing feeling.

And then it stopped.

They were back in the forest, in front of the door.

Copi stopped for a moment, trying to take in what happened.

"...Frisk?" Copi asked uncertainly, before realising they were alone. "...F-Frisk, where are you?"

Their eyes widened in desperation. "No...no, no, no...I can't be...Italic!? Italic are you there!?"

"This isn't funny, okay!? Italic!" Copi shouted. "This can't be happening, okay!? Not again! Frisk! Somebody! Answer me!"

But nobody responded.

"FRISK! ITALIC!" They screamed. "PLEASE! PLEHEHEASE!" Copi fell to their knees. "NononononoNONONO! This can't...! I can't...! Frisk! Where are you!? FRIIIIIIISK!?"

Copi was all alone in the Genocide timeline.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...WOw.**

 **aNOthEr cHaPTer So soOn? imPreSSive.**

 **YeS, i aM sERioUs aBouT tHIs. I nEEd It tO pROgresS As qUICkly aS poSsIBLe. LucKy fOR yOU aLl, hUH?**

 **buT lOok aT THat...tHe ReVIew cOUnT HaS rEmAIneD At a StAgnAnT '7'...hOw...DIsapPOInTinG.**

 **VerY WeLl. i'lL LeaVe tHE SUmMary aLOne...buT i MiGht hAVe To taKe MoRe DraSTiC aCTiOn.**

 **i sINceReLY hOpe yoU ALL HAve a...WonDERfulLy, POsiTiVe dAy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secrets 

Copi sat with their back against the giant door, their legs folded up and their arms wrapped around themselves.

"It's cold..." Copi spoke. "But not a nice, pleasant cool like I remember from Snowdin...this is a harsh, biting cold...there's no doubt about it...this is the Genocide timeline."

Their grip around themselves tightened. "Maybe...if I just stay here...I'll go back to the Pacifist timeline. With Frisk right beside me...like a dream." They gave a dry laugh. "And I'm...talking to myself...crud..."

Copi sat in the snow for a while, until they heard shuffling noises. They looked up to see black shadowy figures with broken masks shambling towards them. "Oh, right...I forgot about the GHOSTS."

Hesitantly and shakily, Copi stood up as the GHOSTS drew closer. "Remember...it...I-I can't help them...killing them is a kindness..." Copi clenched their fist and threw a strong punch.

The GHOSTS were quickly returned to dust, as Copi stood over them. "...Heh...this is pretty cruel...I don't think I can leave until I got back to the place I was before...fate has some really, REALLY messed up humour...!"

Copi began to take slow steps forward, crunching through the snow, shivering from the cold. They passed by the barricade, and the sentry stations...

"Papyrus...Sans...are you dead as well?" Copi asked the air worriedly.

They continued walking on, coming across a straight line of footprints in the snow. "...Guess...somebody didn't like Papyrus' puzzle..."

The monster stopped for a moment. "Italic said that...SOMETHING, was killing all the monsters in this timeline...what exactly? What's different here from Pacifist...?" They squeezed their arm. "I just don't know..."

Copi had to keep walking...otherwise they might stop again. More and more GHOSTS continued to appear.

"Leave me alone!" Copi yelled angrily as they formed their hands into daggers, and sliced through a group of them. "Why do you...phantoms, exist!? If monsters in the Pacifist timeline die...do they turn into you!?"

"No! No!" They shook their head violently. "I can't confuse the two timelines! This...this one is...nothing! Nothing I should be concerned with!"

A GHOST moaned behind them. "Shut up!" Copi quickly decapitated it, making it turn into dust. They panted slowly. "...Just...just go to the end...then...everything will be okay...again..."

Copi hurried as fast as they could, passing the familiar snow poffs and bridge.

"The dog squad...I bet they're all dead too!" Copi sobbed. "Is...is Frisk in this timeline!? Is Frisk dead!?"

They collapsed to their knees, tears dripping into the snow. "I can't...it's so hard...it's not meant to bother me, but it's all too familiar! I...I..." They shook their head. "I don't know what to do..."

Eventually, they crawled into Snowdin. Not a monster was in sight. It felt so empty, alone, cold...

"There's really nothing, isn't there...?" Copi whispered, walking through the desolate town. "All nothing..."

They then passed Grillby's, stopping for a brief moment to look in the window. "...What?" They thought they could see a figure. "Is someone...?"

Feeling desperate, Copi threw open the door, and did indeed see a figure sitting at the bar. One with a blue hoodie, slippers, and a bald white head. "...S...Sans?"

The skeleton looked up, then over his shoulder, and Copi jumped slightly. For a brief moment, there had been a scary look in the joking skeletons eyes, quickly covered up by a smile.

"heh...wow...hey there, flatstack. never seen you before." Sans said. "never thought i'd see anybody."

"Sans...where is everybody?" Copi asked.

"gone." The skeleton replied. "when things got real bad, everybody evacuated...me though? heh...i was too lazy, so i decided to stay." He patted the stool next to him. "here, kid, take a seat."

Copi walked over and sat next to Sans, glad to have some form of company. "It's so scary here, now..."

"pretty quiet, yeah." Sans agreed. "this is the kinda stuff that happens when you don't consider your actions...but hey, what's your story? seems like you've done a good job staying alive."

"Looks like it." Copi looked at Sans closely. 'He's hardly made a pun at all...and that grim expression hidden behind that smile...this Sans is entirely different from the one I know...'

"good to see...try to keep that up, 'kay, flatstack? it's nice to have a friendly...'flat' with someone!" There was a pause. "...okay, uh...that was pretty bad."

Copi felt like they had to drop the bombshell. "Sans...where's Papyrus?"

The air immediately grew heavy. "...pap?" Sans closed into himself. "papyrus is...pap's..."

"Oh god..." Copi breathed. "I-I'm sorry, Sans. I didn't mean to...!"

"it's...it's alright, kid." Sans sighed. "if you're crying too, i know you must've liked him. yeah...my bro's...definitely the coolest."

They sat in silence for a while longer.

"Sans?" Copi mumbled. "...What happened here?"

"...this kid came through." Sans told them. "they killed everybody they could find...hunting them down...papyrus, he...he tried to talk it out with 'em, but...and i thought that he'd be fine on his own and..."

"Please...Sans...what did it?" Copi asked.

Sans took a deep breath. "...a human."

As soon as the words left the skeletons teeth, Copi clutched their heart. A flash of shock and despair surged through their heart. But more then that...was an intense feeling of anger...hatred.

"That..." Copi began. "That's...horrible..."

Sans nodded. "yeah...really is. horrible..." The skeleton turned so that he was facing away from Copi.

"flatstack...you're not fooling me." Copi looked at the back of Sans. "i have a strong suspicion on how you know me...but i'd rather not confirm it. besides, you don't seem like a bad guy, and i'd rather deal with one thing at a time. too lazy to deal with two things at a time y'see."

He got off of his stool. "i don't know why you're here, but good luck with whatever it is you're trying to do." He then walked towards the door, and stopped. "...on the off chance we meet again...mind telling me your name?"

"...It's Copi." They said.

"copi, huh? how do you spell that?"

...

K or C?

Why was that so difficult to decide? Did their name start with a K or a C? Did it really matter so much?...Maybe just go with whatever felt most comfortable right now...

"C. C, o, p, i." Copi told them.

"...gotcha." Sans opened the door. "seeya, kid."

As the door shut, Copi stared at it. "...Sans...you know, don't you?"

Copi left Grillby's, with Sans nowhere in sight. They hurried over to the house, and found the secret door. Flattening themselves against the ground, they slid underneath the door crack.

To say their discovery shocked them was an understatement. They found themselves in some kind of small lab, with various notes on the desk, and a large blanket covering...something.

"Woah...never would've thought Sans and Papyrus would have a room like this..." Copi walked over to the desk and picked up some notes. "Mm...I can't understand any of this, it looks to advanced...huh?" They picked up a photo tucked away in some files.

The photo showed Sans with two men. One of them looking like a skeleton similar to Sans, wearing a lab coat. The other one also wore a white labcoat, and had a tall figure by the look of things, with sharp, blue eyes and a small smile, and two spikes coming out of their head.

"Who are these monsters? Why is Sans with them?" Copi wondered. They surveyed the table more, until they spotted some writing they could actually understand, pulling sheets of paper out from underneath the files. Curious, they began to read.

 _Day OOXZ_

 _Main production research into the CORE has been progressing at an impressive rate. The way we are currently going, soon power will be provided for the whole of the Underground. Of course, Dr. Gaster's research is mainly focused on the analysis of timelines, and he has begun to study them much more frequently, and to a higher degree. Admittedly, his interest has now delved into my own, and I find myself assisting his research more and more. However, the CORE remains top priority, and that fact must never change._

"Research notes..." Copi realised. "It doesn't say who wrote them...wonder who Dr. Gaster is?" They started reading the next available entry.

 _Day XXIZ_

 _Today, the CORE was completed, all research done and safety measures carried out. King Asgore was incredibly pleased with the results, and the entire research team was given a banquet as thanks for our hard efforts, typical of the king. Now that the CORE is complete, I have no doubt that Dr. Gaster will pool all of his efforts into his timeline research, as I have been assisting him with it. I have begun to take my own studies regarding alternative time-space anomalies, using his work as a basis. I myself, choose to focus more strongly in the field of alternate realities instead of timelines, as personally, the multiverse theory is something that has always fascinated me, and is a reason why I decided to assist timeline research in the first place. As such, I am currently using timeline studying technology for detection of similar readings, only to a much different degree. I hope my results prove fruitful._

"Alternate timelines...these guys were scientists studying them..." Copi thought aloud. "Maybe if I could find them, I could get a solution to why I keep jumping between Pacifist and Genocide..."

 _Day OXYZ_

 _Me and Dr. Gaster have begun pooling our respective research into a technological aspect, and have begun building a machine in order to more effectively study both timelines and alternate universes. Since it is a project with such a small group, it could take a long while before completion, if at all. Nevertheless, we are both passionate about our work, and believe to be making steady progress. If this works, we will finally be able go properly study our own interests to a phenomenally better degree._

 _Day YXZZ_

 _The machine is on the brink of completion, we have begun considering using dummies as test polits...though, personally, I do not think their inhabitants would be very thrilled, so I have gone against the notion. In all honesty, I myself would act to like as test pilot, and suggested as such to Dr. Gaster. He refused initially, but I persuaded him after showing him my own, now vast, amount of research. If he believes it to be right, I shall pilot the machine in a hopefully successful test. There are innumerable risks involved in an experiment such as this...but in all honesty, I could not be more excited!_

Copi leafed through the notes. "They seem to stop there...something must've happened."

The amnesiac looked at the large cloth again and frowned. Putting the notes down, they walked over to the sheet and threw it off. It revealed a large capsule-like machine, only with its top blown off and wires sticking out of explosion holes.

"Is this the machine that they were working on?" Copi wondered, looking at it. "But...it's heavily damaged...was the experiment a failure? And if that's the case...what happened to the pilot?" At that moment, Copi froze. There was an unnatural chill in the air, and not just from Snowdin. A shadow seemed to have fallen over them.

Something was standing right behind them.

As quickly as possible, Copi twisted around...but nobody was there.

Copi calmed their breathing, looking around frantically, fist clenched ready. "...Who was...?" They breathed out slowly.

"Sans...you've got some major secrets." Copi huffed.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...HoNeSTly, i MuCH preFeR gENociDe, PeRSonalLy.**

 **oH! woUlD yOu lOoK aT thAt! somEBoDy AcTUAlLy bOthEreD tO taKe FIVE SECONDS tO lEaVe a REvieW! THANK YOU k** **aTyA PlayZ! eVerYbODy GiVE ThEm a bIG rOUnD Of aPplAUse!...CLAP DAMN YOU! anD lEARn a tHinG oR tWo wHIlsT yoU'Re At iT!**

 **nOw...lEt uS cOntiNUe...ANd rEMemBer! yoU aLl cAn aSK mE ANythIng!**

 **OR ELSE.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Rage 

Copi hurried out of the lab and continued walking as briskly as possible. "I can't worry about something like all this right now...I just have to get to where I was last time, then I can go back to the Pacifist timeline...I HAVE to!"

As they continued walking, a familiar fog began to gather around them. "This is far too familiar...but at least it shows that I'm nearly there!"

They started into a run through the fog, but quickly came to a stop as something in the snow grabbed their attention. "...No...no, oh no!"

Copi ran over and knelt into the snow, as a tattered red scarf lay before them. "Papyrus...no! NO! Arrrrggghhh!" They punched the ground in frustration. "In the exact same place we met...did you really try to talk with the human who's been killing everyone!? That's stupid! Idiotic! That's...that's just like you..."

Copi shook their head and sobbed. "It...it doesn't make any sense! Toriel, the dog squad, now Papyrus...why does this human have to kill everybody!? They're all so amazing and nice and...and...it's not FAIR!"

They knelt down in the snow covered scarf for a while, the cold once again attacking them.

"Howdy! Never seen you before!"

The papery monsters eyes snapped open wide and they immediately stood up and spun around, looking down to see a familiar smiling flower in front of them.

"Flowey..." Copi remembered.

"Wait...you know me?" Flowey's face distorted into a confused glare. "That doesn't make any sense...I have memories of RESETS. If we met before, I should know!"

"'RESETS?'" Copi echoed in confusion.

"What? You seriously don't know about those either?" Flowey sneered. "This just gets more weird...what the hell are you supposed to be, anyway?"

"Copi." They replied.

"Copi? What a dumb name." The flower spat.

"Do you hear yours?" Copi replied.

"Oh, VERY clever." Flowey muttered sarcastically. "At least I'M not out here crying over a dead skeleton in the frikkin' cold!"

The monsters face crumpled into a glare. "You wouldn't know anything. Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"Yeah, actually. All I wanted was to see what the heck you are." Flowey grumbled. "But you ARE quite interesting...you know me, but don't know about RESETS...you must be from another timeline, then."

Copi froze. 'Even the maniacal flower knows about timelines!? And why does he keep mentioning RESETS? What are they?'

"Really though, your quite boring." Flowey huffed. "The human is far more interesting."

"What!?" Copi clenched their fists. "You're FOLLOWING the human that's been killing everybody!?"

"Yeah, obviously." Flowey smirked. "They've been doing a great job so far."

"Tell me who that human is. NOW." Copi demanded forcefully.

"Touchy, touchy. A bit hurt that your precious friends are dead?" Flowey grinned. "Okay then, seeing as you'll probably die as well. It really started when they fell into the Ruins like all the others...but this one was clearly different, and became more evident as we went along. Seriously though, you'd never think they were a psychotic killer at first glance with how dumb they look. Short. Brown hair. Dumb blue jumper-"

"Stop." Flowey did indeed stop. Copi's voice had taken a sudden dark tone, dripping with venom. "The hell are you talking about, flower? Are you trying to mess with me or something!?"

"Eh? What's wrong with you?" Flowey thought aloud.

"Don't play dumb you evil weed!" Copi shouted. "Saying stuff like that...saying that, Frisk, would kill all the monsters here!? How dare you!?"

"Frisk?" Flowey started, then stopped as a thought flickered through his mind, and he gained an evil grin. "Yeeeeeaaaah, Frisk...that's what they said their name was. Definitely Frisk! They're the human going around killing everybody you care about sooooooo much!"

"Shut up!" The monster was glaring at the flower with pure hatred in their eyes. "Frisk would NEVER do something so horrible! Frisk is...the kindest person I know! Stop saying such terrible things about them!"

"Geez, awfully rude, when I'm telling the truth!" Flowey's grin widened at seeing Copi squirm. "Besides, how would you know, never seeing them? You're just an IDIOT. They will kill everybody with a smile on their face, your precious, friend, Frisk!"

"I said SHUT UP!" Copi's fingers stretched out towards Flowey, as if to grab him.

Suddenly, two thorned vines burst out of the ground, blocking the way. The vines lashed out towards Copi, forcing them to jump back before they got hit.

"Heh heh...are you really picking a fight?" Flowey asked with an evil face. "You have no idea what you're up against, moron!"

"Don't underestimate me!" Copi jumped into the air above the flower.

"Here then, have some FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!" White seeds appeared around Flowey before shooting up towards Copi. They spun and flattened their body around to avoid them, but the seeds did a U-turn and hit them in the back, making them smash into the ground. "Awwww, is that really all you can do? Pathetic!" More vines appeared and flew towards the monster.

"I told you..." Copi jumped into the air and formed both of their hands into daggers. "To not underestimate me!" Launching back towards the ground, they cleanly sliced all of the vines in two.

"What!?" Flowey gasped.

"You idiotic flower!" Copi threw a launched punch forward, smashing into the ground on top of Flowey, snow rolling away from the force of the impact.

"Too baaaad!" Copi's eyes widened and they turned to see Flowey pop out of the ground behind them. "You were close with that one, too!" Without warning, the flower launched more pellets at them.

Copi spun out of the way of a few, but had to cross their arms in front of themselves as a shield as the pellets pelted into them, making them skid back from the surprising amount of force the seeds had.

"You-!" The amnesiac formed their right hand into a dagger and charged the flower.

"Too confident!" Flowey laughed as more vines burst out of the snow, but Copi quickly sliced through them and jumped forward, throwing a powerful downward slash that carved into the snow where the flower once was, only for him to pop up behind them yet again. "Told you so!" Vines then erupted all around the monster, threatening to crush them.

"Screw you!" Copi formed their other hand into a dagger and twisted their midsection around before untwisting and jumping very fast, acting like a corkscrew, that sliced the vines into pieces. However, they were unprepared for the friendliness pellets that suddenly assaulted them, hitting at every angle and making them crash to the ground.

"I'll admit, you have some handy tricks..." Flowey snickered, more friendliness pellets floating above him. "But that doesn't mean a thing against sheer brutality!" The pellets shot forward.

"Aaaahhh!" Copi ran forward, batting the pellets away with their daggers.

"Cheap shot!" Flowey stuck their tongue out mockingly as a vine whipped Copi in the back, making them flinch in pain, vulnerable to the barrage of friendliness pellets that hit their body, throwing them back into the snow.

"Poor little paper scrap." Flowey giggled menacingly. "Don't you know? In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED!" Loads of vines appeared around the flower. "So go DIE!" The vines descended on Copi.

"...Fine." Copi suddenly jumped, avoiding the attack. "Let's play by YOUR rules, Flowey!" As more and more vines were launched at them, the monster effortlessly dodged the attacks by twisting and distorting their flat body.

'Wait...what!?" Flowey thought as he threw more vines. 'They seem...different now.'

Copi threw a punch, which Flowey once again dodged. "I'll get you!" Copi's fingers extended and clashed with the vines, the appendages whipping and crashing into each other in a furious frenzy, but Copi's fingers overpowered the vines and stabbed the ground Flowey was previously, as the flower again resurfaced behind them.

"You...IDIOT!" Vines and friendliness pellets exploded into life around the flower. "This time, for sure!"

Copi spun and formed their hand into a dagger, jumping on one of the vines and running along it whilst effortlessly jumping from vine to vine and slicing through the friendliness pellets, before jumping above Flowey.

'Why did they change so drastically!?' Flowey burrowed underground again.

"You can't hide from me!" Copi shot their leg forcefully into the ground, unleashing a large impact ripple that broke apart the white ground, forcing the evil flower to the surface.

"Huh!?" Flowey gasped.

"Kill or be killed, Flowey!" Copi screamed as they descended towards him.

"I won't let you!" More vines emerged around Flowey, as Copi drew closer and closer. And as Copi was near, Flowey could clearly see...

Copi's eyes had turned blood red.

The monster slashed through the vines with their dagger, and Flowey screamed in pain as his stalk was cut dangerously close to the point of being severed, and two of his petals fell off.

"Y..you...hit...me..." Flowey gasped, keeping as still as possible so as not to cut off his stalk completely.

"...You're not dead?" Was Copi's response. "I was aiming for the stalk."

Flowey looked up at Copi's red eyes. "I'm gonna tell you again, flower. Don't say terrible things...about Frisk!"

Flowey cough, before giving a pained laugh. "S...sorry...but it's...the truth...you can kill me...but this fact won't change..." He grinned darkly. "I don't know what timeline your from, but in this world...your precious Frisk killed everyone!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Copi sliced down in a rage, but Flowey already retreated into the snow. "Get back here! You damn flower! I'll kill you!"

In a blind rage, Copi sliced through the nearest tree, sending it toppling over and crashing into the snow. "Stupid weed! STUPID!" They continued slicing through trees, destroying everything in a fit of anger.

When a large majority of forest had been chopped down, Copi stood there panting heavily. Their eyes slowly returned to their original colour, and their dagger unfolded into a hand again.

"Hah...hah..." They breathed. "...Stupid...flower...I know you're right..." Their head crumpled forward sadly. "I just didn't want it to be true...the Frisk in this timeline is obviously different from the one I know..."

Copi took a deep breath. "Time to test if my theory is right..."

Copi continued walking through the snow, passing in through the two cliffs, waiting for a ray of light and...

"Kopi?"

They looked to their left, to see Frisk standing there. "You spaced out again...I was just a bit worried."

Kopi stared at Frisk, and for a horrible second they thought they might still be in the Genocide timeline, and they should kill them as quickly as possible. Thankfully, the thought passed quickly. "Just thinking, Frisk. No need to worry about me."

"If you say so." Frisk beamed. "Anyway, come on! This place looks really pretty!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Kopi began taking slow, cautious steps. "It's okay...I'm back now...now everything's okay...everything is...okay..."

But they knew deep down, that it was far from okay.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...OoooOoOooOOhH!**

 **lOoK aT thAT! wE haVE a StagGeRiNg 9 rEvieWS NOw! THANK YOU fLufFYsHeEpLiOn! bUt...'DemOnIC heLlBeaST'? hOW rUDe! sUrE, i cALled yOU aLl fIltHY goDS, bUt aT lEaSt iT's tRuE!**

 **aS fOr tHe rESt oF yOU. hErE'S HOw iT'S gONna gO doWN. i wIlL mAKe sURe tHiS IDIOT doES nOt upDatE ANY otHeR sTorY, uNtiL i GeT SoMe eVidEnCe yOU'rE aLL paYinG atTentIoN, UndErStanD? gOOd.**

 **aNd iF tHaT doEsn'T woRK, wElL, i'Ll jUsT hAVe To eXpaND. boTtOm lINe: dON'T unDeReStImAte mE!**

 **NoW thEN...i hOpE yOu alL haVE a WonDERfuL DaY!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fear

Frisk ran on ahead as Kopi walked at an average pace behind them. 'It should be fine now...' They thought. 'This is Pacifist...everything is good here...so why do I fell so alert, and burdened?'

The monster looked up ahead to see Frisk talking with an armless monster that they remembered from Snowdin. Kopi, however, was more interested in the sentry post near them, which a familiar skeleton stood behind.

'Sans...' Kopi pondered. 'He seems so different from his other self in Genocide...'

The duo walked up to the sentry post, and the lazy bones took notice of them. "what? haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before? fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally required breaks. i'm going to grillby's, wanna come?"

"I'm not..." Kopi began.

"Yeah!" Frisk interrupted them.

"well, if you insist, i'll pry myself away from my work." Sans looked rather cheerful for someone having to pry themselves away from their work. "over here, i know a shortcut."

Frisk and Kopi followed Sans, when suddenly their vision darkened, they felt a rushing sensation, and then suddenly, they were in Grillby's. "fast shortcut, huh?"

"Wh-What!? How did you...!?" Kopi gasped, before sighing. 'Guess this Sans has the same secrets...'

"hey, everyone." As the trio walked towards the bar, all the other monsters greeted him.

"Wow, Sans is really popular!" Frisk noted.

"I wonder why..." Kopi mumbled.

"here, get comfy." Frisk plopped themselves comfortably down on a stool, whilst Kopi hesitantly sat down on the next one down, just as a loud fat sound erupted throughout the bar. "whoops, watch where you sit down. sometimes weirdoes put whoopee cushions on the seats."

"Hilarious." Kopi muttered dryly, whilst Frisk burst out laughing.

"anyway, let's order. whaddya want...?" Both looked at the menu.

"Fries!" Frisk ordered.

"Burger." Kopi added.

"hey, that sounds pretty good. grillby, we'll have a double order of fries and a burger." Sans ordered, making the flame waiter go to work. "so, what do you think...of my brother?"

"Cool!" Frisk responded.

"Too kind..." Kopi remembered the scarf in the snow.

"of course he's cool, and kind too. you'd be cool if you wore that outfit everyday, he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well, at least he washes it, and by that i mean in the shower. and yeah, he's the nicest guy you could find, always been like that. ah, here comes the grub. want some ketchup?"

"Yes, please!" "No." Frisk and Kopi responded respectively.

"more for me." Sans handed the bottle to Frisk, and drank out of the other bottle.

"He's drinking it?" Kopi thought aloud. "Isn't it a condiment?"

At the same time, Frisk's bottles top fell off, completely covering their fries in ketchip. "whoops, looks like it had a faulty lid."

"Oh, I'm sure." Kopi huffed, whilst Frisk just laughed it off.

"anyway, cool or not, you have to agree papyrus tries really hard. like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard." Sans spoke as Kopi ate their burger and Frisk their ketchup drowned fries. "one day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard and begged her to let him be in it. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. but the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. it's, uh, still a work in progress."

"Now that's determination." Kopi noticed Frisk gave them a weird look. "...What?"

"oh yeah, i wanted to ask you something." Sans continued. "have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

Surprised, Frisk and Kopi looked at each other, before the human replied: "Y-Yes."

"so you know all about it. the echo flower. they're all over the marsh." Both of them raised their eyebrow, seeing as how he didn't mention Flowey. "say something to them, and they'll repeat it over and over..."

"Echo Flower?" Kopi echoed themself. "What about it?"

"well, papyrus told me something interesting the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around, a flower appears and whispers things to him. flattery...advice...encouragement...predictions. weird, huh?"

'No doubt about it, that's Flowey!' Kopi thought. 'What does that sick thing have to gain from talking to Papyrus? That makes no sense...is he plotting something? Does he want to use Papyrus? But if that's true, why did he act so uncaring towards Papyrus' death in the Genocide run!? Ah, I don't have any answers! It's so frustrating!'

"Hey, Kopi." Frisk patted them. "You look pretty weird...thinking about it?"

"...Kinda." Kopi half-lied.

"someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. keep an eye out, okay? thanks." Sans nodded, before jumping off of his seat "welp, that was a long break. i can't believe i let ya pull me away from work for that long. oh, by the way...i'm flat broke, can you foot the bill? just 10000G."

"No way!" Kopi strongly denied.

"relax, flatstack, i'm messing with ya. grillby, put it on my tab. by the way...i was going to say something, but i forgot." The skeleton then took his leave.

"Don't even joke about something like that..." Kopi groaned as they ate the rest of their burger.

"We'd better get going." Frisk agreed as they hopped off of the stool.

The two of them made their way back to where they were before (Which they discovered by asking a resident that it was called Waterfall) and continued on, coming to a waterfall with rocks falling down.

"This is a regular path? It's pretty dangerous..." Kopi noted.

"Hey, Kopi, look!" Frisk rand down the scaffolding next to the waterfall, and in front of a blue flower. "Look! An Echo Flower!"

"Guess it is...so, it repeats whatever was spoken to it last, huh?" Kopi leaned in with Frisk to listen.

"I swore I saw something...behind the rushing water." It spoke.

"It works!" Frisk marvelled.

"Do they mean behind the waterfall?" Kopi wondered. "Let's go check."

They went up to the waterfall, where rocks were falling down, and Kopi extended their arms to stop the rocks, so that they could check the wall safely, where they were surprised to find a small cavern. Inside was only one thing, lying on the ground.

"A tutu?" Frisk observed. "Aw, it looks so nice as well. I wonder who left it here?"

"And who leaves it behind a...waterfall..." Kopi's words slowed as they stared intently at the tutu, as a familiar feeling invaded his mind.

Running...running...

Keep running. Don't stop. It'll catch you.

So tired...need to rest...but you have to keep running.

There's a cave, behind the water, hide in there!

Crouch down...be as still as possible...be absolutely silent.

You can hear it. Stepping around outside.

Don't speak. Don't even breath.

It's looking this way! It sees the cave! It's coming in!

Run! You have to get away! But, knees are trembling, they won't work!

That iron body...that terrifying mask! It's so terrifying!

It has a spear! Don't let it kill you! Don't let it-!

"Kopi!" Kopi felt themselves be shaken violently, and they gasped, instinctively raising their fists up, ready to fight. "You looked so scared..." They quickly realised it was a concerned Frisk, and dropped their guard.

"I...I..." Kopi panted, their heart was racing...if they had one. "That was...terrifying...is this feeling...fear?"

"...You can't hide that, Kopi." Frisk stated, trying to sound as stern as possible. "Something is wrong. Please...I may not understand, but...you're my friend. At least let me listen."

"...Okay...yeah, there's no hiding this..." Kopi admitted. "I...I think I remembered something..."

"You did!?" Frisk gasped. "Does that mean, all those other times...?"

"Yes...those were...things, as well." Kopi nodded.

"Wow! So your memory is coming back!" Frisk cheered.

"I don't think so." Frisk looked at their partner in confusion. "They're...voices. Fleeting visions, inside my head, and emotions...but, they don't feel like, they belong...they feel like someone else's memories."

"Someone else's?" Frisk copied.

"It's the only thing I can think of..." Kopi looked down sadly. "They're all...scary. Bad things happen. And...it scares me, too."

There was a silence between them.

"...Well..." Frisk held Kopi's hand. "I guess I can't really help with that. But, what I can do, is be there for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, or ever need anything, I'll always be here for you. Because your my friend."

"Frisk..." Kopi smiled warmly. "Thanks. Here." Kopi handed Frisk the tutu.

They smiled. "Come on then, let's keep going!" And so, the human dragged the monster along.

'...I'm sorry, Frisk.' Kopi thought. 'But the problem is...you AREN'T always there.'

The two of them walked on, coming up towards some really tall grass. '...Something doesn't feel right...the light is casting too many shadows...' Kopi thought.

On a mere whim, Kopi looked upward, and froze on the spot. Standing above them, their back thankfully turned, was a figure in dark armour, with a helmet and what looked like a red plume. A figure that Kopi had very recently seen.

"Frisk!" Kopi hissed as they dived into the grass with the human. "Don't move, don't speak! Please!" The monster pointed up, and Frisk saw the figure, realising what their friend was talking about.

The two of them waited for a moment, when another figure approached the armoured one. A familiar figure. 'Papyrus? What's he doing here?'

"H...HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT!" The skeleton greeted the figure. "UM...REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER..."

The figure looked at Papyrus. "...HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!...WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM? W-W-WELL...NO. I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END...I FAILED."

The figure then spoke again. "W-WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF? BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE...YOU SEE..."

The figure looked at Papyrus, and he backed away. "...I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN." He then hurried off.

"This is bad..." Kopi whispered, trembling.

"We have to move...!" Frisk whispered.

"N-No! They'll hear us!" Kopi begged.

Then, the figure looked towards the grass, making the pair tense up. It looked over the grass, and formed a spear in its hand out of blue energy.

'Please...please, don't...!' Kopi pleaded in their thoughts.

They waited for what felt like hours, until, the figures spear faded, and they walked away into the darkness.

Kopi breathed a tremendous sigh of relief. "That was too close..."

"Are you okay, Kopi?" Frisk asked.

"...I think so." Kopi nodded, still shaking somewhat.

They hurried out of the grass, only for a small figure to pop out behind them, making Kopi full on scream. They shut their mouth quickly when they saw it was just that little armless monster from before.

"Yo...did you see the way she was staring at you two...?" The monster kid asked. "That...was awesome! I'm SOOOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention? Ha ha!"

"Wh-When did you get there!?" Kopi cried.

"C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" Monster Kid ran forward, only to trip and fall on their face, standing up once more and running again.

"That monster scared the daylights out of me!" Kopi breathed.

"Oh, that's Monster Kid! Don't worry, he's...h-ARMLESS." Frisk smirked.

Kopi's face crumpled into a disgusted look. "Did you just...?"

"Couldn't resist." The human shrugged. "We'd better follow after him."

"R-Right, right..." Kopi agreed, looking up at the ledge where the armour previously was. "Undyne...someone was really scared of you...and now I am too..,"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...mY wOrD, thIs iS DELIGHTFUL!**

 **LoOK, gOdS aNd GodDeSs'! 2 reVieWS fOR onE cHaPTeR! i tHinK i MiGhT crY...THANK YOU LorD tYpHloSIon AnD oKaneE! bEcaUse yOu TWo aRe SO amaZiNg, i HaVe a SpeCial TreaT! i'Ve lEt tHe AuthOr cOmE bAcK foR a sPeLl. yaaaAaAaaAAaaaAY!**

 **sO tHen, Now, eVerY a/N, ouR DELIGHTFUL 'aUthoR' wILl aDd sOmE exTra bITs iN! suCh aS...wHaT woUlD koPI loOk liKe iN a diFferENt unDerTALe aU? oR tHeIr cUrRenT Lv? arN'T i GREAT? aNd tO cElebRatE tHE...'rEFeRencE' iN thIS cHapTER...aUtHOR?**

 **Kopi's Trainertale/Poketale Info: Kopi would retain their main appearance (except instead of a red 'X' on their shirt its a red Poke-Ball) and their main Pokemon would be Mimikyu.**

 **TerRiFic, rIgHt? sO leAvE a rEVieW asKiNg wHaT yOU'd lIKe oUR dEar auTHor tO telL yOu!**

 **unTiL thEN...FareWeLl onCe agAiN!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Waterfall 

Frisk carefully pushed the fourth Bridge Seed down the river, the four aligned plants blooming and making a bridge to cross.

"You are pretty good at puzzles." Kopi complimented as they crossed the flowers, only for Frisk's phone to start ringing.

Frisk answered it. "HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!"

"Papyrus? He just met with Undyne..." Kopi realised something. "Wait, how did he even get this number?"

"IT WAS EASY! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I FOUND YOURS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Frisk giggled whilst Kopi facepalmed. "SO...WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? I'M...ASKING FOR A FRIEND. SHE, THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A RIBBON, IS THAT TRUE?"

"Oh no, Undyne saw us...!" Kopi quietly panicked.

"Yes, I am." Frisk answered truthfully.

"SO YOU ARE WEARING A RIBBON! GOT IT! WINK WINK! HAVE A NICE DAY!" He then hung up.

"Wonder what that was?" Frisk thought aloud, when they suddenly felt hands on their shoulders spin them around to face Kopi, who was puffing out their cheeks in some form of panic management. "Kopi?"

"Ditch the ribbon. Now." The monster said.

And thus, Frisk took the ribbon off (Kopi pocketing it) and put on the tutu instead. "We'll be fine, Kopi! No need to worry. So...will you let go of me?"

"Nope." Kopi replied, having coiled their right arm around Frisk's left arm both in fear and protectively.

"Okay, alright." Frisk accepted as they continued on.

They came into a room that had a sign saying 'Wishing Room', along with some more Echo Flowers, and listened: "A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling." The duo stared upwards, to indeed see gems glistening down on them from the roof of the mountain.

"They may not be the stars...but they're still so pretty!" Frisk marvelled.

"Yeah...still, I would like to see some stars...and the sky, too, for that matter." Kopi admitted.

They listened to more of the Echo Flowers: "Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that!" "C'mon, sis! Make a wish!" "I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday."

"Guess I'm not the only one..." Kopi mumbled.

Just then, two monsters appeared. "Ah!" Kopi unwrapped their arm from around Frisk's and readied both fists.

"Hey, Kopi, it's okay." Frisk assured the monster, as only a Woshua and Aaron were in front of them. "These guys are no different from others, right?"

"...Y-Yeah, of course." Kopi nodded as they jumped away from the monsters attacks, and Frisk began flexing to appeal to Aaron.

'What the heck was that?' Kopi thought to themselves. 'As soon as I saw them, I was ready to attack!' They looked down at their hand. 'I'm constantly on edge...I'm thinking about the Genocide timeline too much! I can't let my mindset from THERE affect me here!...So why won't this feeling go away?'

Frisk used their 'MERCY' no both the monsters, then walked over to Kopi with a concerned look. "You've never looked like you were going to fight before, Kopi..."

They instantly felt guilty. "S-Sorry Frisk...I guess I feel a bit more defensive after seeing Undyne..."

"I guess that makes sense." Frisk nodded understandingly. "But, you never have to fight, okay? Because we can always talk to them...so, please?"

"I will, don't worry." Kopi hurriedly assured them, whilst internally telling themselves that they WOULD NOT.

Frisk peered through a telescope, then hurried over to a wall, in order to find a hidden door behind it, which they both went through, going into a long stony corridor, with tablets on the wall.

"What are these?" The flat monster intently studied the first one. "The War of Humans and Monsters."

"Huh?" Frisk wandered over and studied it. "Is it really this story?"

"There was a war between humans and monsters?" Kopi asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Frisk mumbled nervously. "You don't know it, do you?"

"I read something about it in Toriel's house." Kopi remembered. "But why would...something like that happen?" Kopi's eyes seemed to twitch involuntarily.

"I don't know, honestly...it's only a story." Frisk walked along, looking at the other tablets. "I wonder if these say more stuff, I'll read the second one: Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the Soul of nearly every monster...just to equal the power of a single human Soul."

"That's...unfair." Kopi whispered...now their eye and arms were twitching.

"But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their Soul. It's power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death."

Kopi continued to listen...they seemed to...be thinking something.

"If a monster defeats a human, they can take its Soul. A monster with a human Soul...A horrible beast with unfathomable power."

Monsters were sealed underneath Mt. Ebott...

Those who go to the mountain are said to disappear...

Never go there...or you'll get eaten by the monsters...

"I think that's it." Frisk noted, looking at a frightening picture. "Maybe we should move on...Kopi?"

"Don't worry, I heard." Kopi nodded, as they followed after the human...staring at them, and whispering. "Humans...they're far stronger, and sealed the monsters underground, and now it's forbidden to go near this mountain...why do I feel like I've known this for a long time?"

Kopi was still deep in thought as they and Frisk walked onto a bridge. So much so, that they jumped in the air when Frisk screamed. "Aaaaahhhh!"

"Frisk!" Kopi snapped out of it and ran over, to see a blue energy spear impaling the plank in front of them, before it faded away. They then watched in fear as the armoured Undyne emerged out of the shadows on a grass path a good spear throw away from the bridge they were on. "Frisk! Run!"

Kopi pushed Frisk along the bridge as Undyne formed three spears and threw them at the duo. Frisk jumped forward to dodge them, as Kopi twisted their body out of the way, then jumped forward as Undyne threw three more, the two of them running forward quickly.

"Look out!" As Undyne threw three more spears, Kopi instinctively formed their hands into daggers and cross their hands over their chest as the spears clashed into them, digging in their heels before uncrossing their weapons, throwing the spears away, before reforming them back into hands and launching a punch, which Undyne jumped back to avoid. "Go, go, go!"

Taking the chance, they both ran as fast as possible, into some more tall grass, where they slowed to a stop and crouched down, as the unmistakable sound of heavy metal footsteps could be heard.

There was silence...until a sudden whiplash! The human and monster curled up in fear...but were unharmed. Then, clanking feet walked away until nothing could be heard.

"We must be pretty lucky..." Frisk breathed as they walked out of the grass.

Shortly after them, followed Monster Kid once again. "Yo...did you see that!? Undyne just...TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again! Man, are you unlucky!"

'I don't think so.' Both of them thought simultaneously.

"If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left...!" Kopi was inwardly begging Monster Kid to not continue that sentence. "Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!" The kid then ran off, falling on their face again.

"I think so too..." Frisk sighed. "But, we've been doing well up to this point! No reason to stop!"

"We'll definitely see her again." Kopi frowned. "This won't stop..."

Frisk made another SAVE in front of another table of cheese (oddly coincidental) before going further, and seeing Sans in front of a telescope. "Seriously, why are you everywhere if you're so lazy?" Kopi sighed.

"i'm thinking about getting into the telescope business." Sans explained. "it's normally 50000G to use this premium telescope...but...since i know you, you can use it for free. howzabout it?"

"Yes, please!" Frisk agreed.

"Awfully kind of you." Kopi spoke skeptically.

"Huh? All I can see is red." The human mumbled as they took their eye away, and Kopi snickered lightly as it was revealed that Frisk now had a red ring around their eye. "What?"

"Here." Kopi wiped their hand across Frisk's face, then revealed their red hand.

"Oh! Hahaha!" Frisk realised. "Real mature."

"Not my fault." Kopi smiled, as they looked at their hand...the colour was...they wiped their hand on the ground before they could think further.

"Hey, hey, Kopi!" Frisk pointed towards a bridge. "Let's go that way!"

"Mm-hm." The monster nodded following them.

"Wow..." Frisk marvelled. The water flowing along beside them was so bright, like a glowing neon sky, as faint glows like fireflys floated off and all around them, illuminating everything in a cool light. "It's so beautiful...I've never seen anything like this!"

"This whole area just looks amazing." Kopi smiled.

"There's nothing like this on the surface." Frisk spun around, laughing as they stared up at the gems sparkling above them, and the water glistening beside them, hurrying over to an Echo Flower.

"So? Don't you have any wishes to make?" The flower spoke.

"The surface..." Kopi spoke to themselves, as Frisk went over to the next Echo Flower.

"...Hmm, just one, but...It's kinda stupid." It echoed.

Kopi knelt down beside the water, and stared into it, at their reflection. "Those thoughts...whose were they? All these memories that I have?"

They were interrupted from their thoughts by the sound of ringing, as Frisk answered their phone again. "HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS! REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES? WELL, THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW, HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY...MURDERY."

"BUT I BET YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY! AND BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT, I TOLD HER WHAT YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE WEARING! A RIBBON! BECAUSE I KNEW, OF COURSE...AFTER SUCH A SUSPICIOUS QUESTION...YOU WOULD OBVIOUSLY CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES! YOU'RE SUCH A SMART COOKIE! THIS WAY YOU'RE SAFE AND I DIDN'T LIE! NO BETRAYAL ANYWHERE! BEING FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE IS EASY!" He then hung up.

"Wow! You were right, Kopi!" Frisk waved.

"Frisk..." Kopi couldn't help but smile. "You're the one whose been with me for all this time..."

Frisk went up to a third Echo Flower: "Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh."

"Frisk." Kopi spoke, standing still across from them.

"Hm?" Frisk turned to them. "What's up, Kopi?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Kopi asked.

"Uh, sure!" Frisk agreed.

"..." Kopi breathed in, then out again.

"...Why did you climb Mt. Ebott, knowing that those who do never return?"

Frisk looked taken aback by the question, certainly not expecting it. The water glowed around them, illuminating their faces, in contrast with the surrounding darkness.

"Kopi, I..." Frisk began, trying to think of something to say. "I...don't know why you even know that..." The human then smiled. "But, you don't need to worry about it! I was always interested in Mt. Ebott, and though I fell, I'm still glad I came here! Because, I got to meet you, and all the other monsters here! And I've never been happier! So, no need to worry okay?"

Another pause. Frisk smiled, and Kopi stared.

"...Okay." Kopi responded simply.

Frisk nodded, then turned and walked off, still smiling, as Kopi followed after them. That seemed the end of that.

They walked along the river and talked to a squid-like monster named Onionsan, before singing with a small fish monster named Shyren, sitting on top of her agent, sparing her as well.

"Oh, hey!" Frisk spoke to a statue sitting in the rain. "You look kinda lonely here..."

"Looks kind of wet as well." Kopi observed, looking up ahead. "Are those...?"

The both of them walked over to a bucket of umbrellas. "This will help!" Frisk grabbed an umbrella and walked back to the statue, giving it the umbrella to hold. "There you go!"

As the rain fell on its new umbrella, a sound began to ring out over the air. It was the sound of a music box, playing from within the statue.

"Amazing..." Frisk breathed.

Kopi folded their arms and listened to the music. 'This music...' They closed their eyes, as if to get a better feel for it. 'It sounds...familiar...'

The monster could swear...that maybe...they heard this once before, they'd been here once before...

But then they laughed, and shook their head. "No...those aren't my memories...someone else's..." They crumpled their face up. "Is this one...happy or sad? I can't tell..."

Frisk looked at Kopi as they clearly mumbled to themselves, and their eyes turned down sadly. "...Kopi..." The human quickly turned and walked back to a previous cave.

Kopi noticed they were gone, and followed after them, seeing that Frisk was trying to play a piano with the same notes as the music.

"Hold on, I think it goes..." Kopi extended their fingers and played a few notes, upon which, a door opened at the back.

"You did it!" Frisk gasped as they both went inside, where they saw a jewel sitting on a pedestal. "Wonder what this is...? Well, I'm sure it'll fit in my-" The human paused as they opened their pocket.

"What's wrong?" Kopi asked.

"I'm...I'm carrying too much dog." Frisk responded.

"You're...I'm sorry, what?" The flatty walked over, only for a familiar white dog to jump out of the humans pocket. "Huh!?"

The dog then bounded up onto the pedestal, absorbed the artifact into its fur, then ran off.

Frisk and Kopi stared at each other.

"PPPPPPPfaaaaaaaahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!" They both burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! I have no idea what just hahahahahahappened!" Frisk laughed.

"Whahahahahat on earth was THAT!? Hahahaha!" Kopi chortled.

They laughed at the simple, stupid thing for ages. Both had been feeling a bit disheartened, but, that one silly event caused by that little dog, had somehow broken both of their shaken spirits, and made them burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay...okay..." Frisk panted, wiping away some tears. "That...was funny."

"I agree." Kopi chuckled. "Guess we don't really need an artifact anyway. Let's keep going."

The pair felt better as they went back to the umbrella pot and grabbed one each, Frisk green and Kopi red, so as to walk through the rain. Frisk was happily splashing through the puddles whilst Kopi maneuvered around them to avoid getting their feet wet. Then, they happened to meet up with Monster Kid again.

"Yo, you guys got umbrellas? Awesome!" Monster Kid smiled, as they took shelter under Frisk's, and the three of them all walked together. "Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool. She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses. If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night, knowing she was gonna beat me up! Ha ha."

"You really like Undyne, huh?" Frisk asked regarding their murderous stalker, making the monster nod happily.

"So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king - we had to call him 'Mr. Dreemurr' - volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking...YO! How COOL would it be if UNDYNE came to school!? She could beat up ALL the teachers!" The kid exclaimed happily, before realising something. "Ummm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers...She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!"

'Unfortunately, I beg to differ.' Kopi thought, recalling the memory with the tutu, and their encounters with Undyne up to this point.

The three of them then walked out onto a long expanse of road. "Kopi, Kopi, look!" The monster turned to where the human was pointing.

Standing off in the distance, was a large castle, illuminated by the glow of crystals from the ceiling above.

'That must be it...King Asgore's castle...' Kopi thought. 'Our goal, our destination...' They thought about that for a moment. 'Weird...when did that castle become my goal too? It's always been Frisk's but, I came along with them to get my memories back. I, suppose that's not a bad thing.'

The amnesiac looked at Frisk sadly. 'And yet...when we do reach there...Frisk is going to cross the barrier and return home, whilst I'm a monster, and have to stay down here. When we reach there...we have to say our goodbyes...' Kopi looked at the castle again, only now, it looked a lot more dark and sinister to them.

Frisk took a sneaking glance at Kopi's expression, and had a sad look in their closed eyes, before they went on their way.

They came to a ledge, which Monster Kid ran up towards. "Yo, this ledge is way too steep...Hmm...yo, you wanna see Undyne, right? Put up your umbrellas and climb on my shoulders!" More so for progressing rather then encountering their chaser again, the partners dumped their umbrellas in a nearby bin so that Frisk could climb up, whilst Kopi could just extend their arms up and grab the ledge, pulling themselves up. "Yo, you go on ahead. Don't worry about me. I always find a way to get through!" The monster then hurried off.

"I, just could've pulled them up..." Kopi stated, watching as the kid eagerly ran.

Frisk created another SAVE, as Kopi studied some more tablets on the walls detailing the battle between humans and monsters, and their face crumpled up into what could only be seen as an angry look.

"That's horrible..." They mumbled at the outcome of the 'war', before following Frisk onto a a wide wooden bridge. "Monsters never stood a chance? If humans knew this, why did they start a war in the first place?" They clenched their gloved fist tightly. "That's just disgusting."

"Watch out!" Frisk suddenly grabbed Kopi and pulled them forward, as a spear erupted out of the ground right where they previously were.

"Woah!" Kopi cried as blue energy began appearing on the ground, before exploding upwards into spears.

"Not again!" Frisk cried as the two of them started running, as more spears began popping up around them.

"Where's Undyne!?" Kopi gasped as they weaved around another spear, noticing a glimpse of a familiar suit of armour underneath the bridge. "Beneath us!?" Another spear seemed to confirm it. "Ngh! Back off, already!" Kopi tensed their arm up and launched a downward punch, their fist exploding through the wood and splashing forcefully down into some water beneath them, barely missing Undyne.

Taking the challenge, the armoured knight began launching more spears upward, and Frisk cried out in shock as they had to jump forward to avoid being skewered.

"Stop it!" Kopi continued launching punches downward, smashing through the wood to try and hit the assailant below them, both monsters trying to hit the other through the support.

"We need to hurry!" Frisk persuaded Kopi out of it, pulling the monster along onto a long strip of bridge.

The two ran as fast as possible, only to screech to a halt when they came to the end of the bridge. "Oh no, it ends here!" Frisk panicked.

"Let's turn around and run back!" Kopi yelled, as they did a U-turn and ran again, only to stop shortly after.

Undyne was right across from them, walking slowly towards them.

Frisk stood their ground, trying to calm their breathing, whilst Kopi stood in front of them, fists raised.

The tension hung heavily in the air as neither side made a move, until Undyne formed a spear in her hand.

'Attack!' Kopi's mind instantly thought as they formed their hand into a dagger.

The two monsters clashed with their weapons, however, Kopi underestimated Undyne's strength, and their legs crumpled from the force of their swing. "So strong!" They just had time to groan before Undyne swung the side of her spear into Kopi's midsection, making them gasp in shock as they were thrown back, skidding across the wood from the force of the blow.

"Kopi!" Frisk cried as the monster went pas them.

Seeing an opening, Undyne formed three spears above her head which fell towards the human.

"F-Frisk!" Kopi ignored the horrible pain in their midsection as they extended their arms to grab Frisk and pull them away so that the spears didn't impale them.

The force of the attack however, caused a loud cracking, then splintering sound, as the bridge broke off altogether, and the both of them fell.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" They both shouted as they fell.

Kopi flapped their arms to try and start flying, but a heavy plank of wood fell on them, making them cry out in pain as they fell down, down, down...

Then, all they could see was darkness.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...gOod. a NiCE lOnG cHaPteR...tHiNGs aRE pROgresSinG smOOthLy...**

 **aND aGAin! tWo rEvieWs! THANK YOU flUfFysHeEplIOn And dEaThThedUDe! tHoUgH, i fInD yoUR comMenT rAtHer hUrTfuL! i'M nOT crEepY aT aLl! i jUSt hATe yOu 'oH So pOweRfuL cReAtoRS'. BUT! it'S ofFiCiaL eVErybOdy! wE haVE a sHipPinG! tHiS iS a gReAT mILesTonE fOR uS!**

 **aND oF cOURse, As tHankS, mORe wORdS fRoM oUR auThoR!**

 **Underfell Copi: Copi's hair is darker and spiky, whilst their eyes are red and their teeth are sharp. They have black daggers for fingers, and the red 'X' on their shirt has been replaced with a red dagger, whilst their shirt is now black, and their shorts are ripped and torn.**

 **tHeRE yoU gO! aS aLwaYS, dOn'T foRgET tO rEvieEeeEEEeeeEeEEw!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Dummy 

"It sounds like it came from over here..."

"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you..."

"Are you okay?"

"Here, get up..."

"..."

"Chara, huh?"

"That's a nice name."

"My name is..."

"Urgh..." Copi groaned, squeezing their eyes shut as a pain flared through their back. "What was...?"

"Kopi!" The monster felt themselves be lifted to their feet. "Are you alright? Say something!"

"I-I'm...alive..." Kopi mumbled, their vision clearing, to be met with Frisk.

"You're okay!" Frisk breathed out in relief, before taking out a Nice Cream. "Here, this should help."

"Frisk...thank you." They accepted the food and ate it, feeling the pain numb away into a pleasant coldness.

"We must be REALLY lucky to have survived that fall." Frisk stayed optimistic. "And it looks like we lost Undyne as well!"

Kopi, meanwhile, was looking at what they were standing on, a field of buttercups, similar to how they had woken up for the first time. 'Those voices I heard...they felt different from all those other memories...and that name...Chara...why does it sound so familiar?'

"We can't go back, so we'd better go forward!" Frisk declared as they started walking, and Kopi paused, before following behind, still deep in thought.

'Chara...Chara...' Kopi pondered. 'It feels important, somehow...just another unsolved mystery. I'm getting sick of all these questions without answers.'

"Woah!" Kopi looked ahead to see what Frisk was observing, only to see...

"You're fascinated by mountains of trash?" Kopi asked sceptically.

"Look at all this cool stuff!" Frisk cheered, rummaging through it.

"Please stop..." Kopi cringed.

Frisk made another SAVE as Kopi navigated through the trash, finding all sorts of weird junk that helped them take their mind off of...everything on their mind. They soon discovered an empty disk case.

"Anime?" The flat monster spoke aloud as they surveyed the case. "Hmm...anime sounds familiar too...wonder if it's any good?" They stared at the claw marks on it. "Seems someone liked it, though."

Frisk quickly caught up and the two walked past more trash mountains, until they spotted a dummy. "This looks just like the dummy I talked to in the Ruins!"

"Doesn't seem much for conversation." Kopi observed. "C'mon, the sooner we get out of this trash heap the better, it stinks."

"But Kopi, you don't have a nose." Frisk pointed out.

"Don't question these things." The monster argued.

"Hahaha... Too intimidated to fight me, huh!?" The both of them stopped.

"Did you just hear something?" Frisk asked.

"Yep." Kopi confirmed as they both looked over their shoulders at the dummy.

Suddenly, it opened up its two mean red eyes, before jumping in front of the travellers. "I am a ghost that lives inside a DUMMY." It spoke. "My cousin used to live inside a DUMMY, too. Until...YOU CAME ALONG! When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat... But the things you SAID...! Horrible. Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE! It spooked them right out of their dummy!"

"I-I didn't think they were so bad..." Frisk mumbled.

"HUMAN! I'll scare your SOUL out of your body!" Mad Dummy shouted, as it began to hop around erratically, making Frisk's Soul appear.

"We're seriously fighting a dummy?" Kopi thought aloud.

"Feeble. Feeble! FEEBLE!" Mad Dummy yelled, as more Dummys suddenly jumped out of the trash, each firing a blast of red magic.

"Woah!" Frisk cried as the pair of them leapt out of the way of the magic, which exploded into the knee-deep water and made water eruptions burst up. The human used their MERCY button, but the dummy seemed unaffected.

"Futile. Futile! FUTILE!" The dummies obeyed the attacking one again, and once more fired magic attacks. The duo dodge rolled away as Frisk again tried to use MERCY.

"Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL!" The dummies rose up again, only this time they divebombed towards them. Thinking quickly, Kopi grabbed onto Frisk and let their body billow out like a parachute, making the human fly back to avoid them as they crashed into the water.

"Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH!" The Mad Dummy continued to rage.

'This isn't working!' Kopi thought, as Frisk continued trying to use MERCY in vain. 'This dummy is too filled with hatred to listen to MERCY...and if this keeps up, Frisk will...argh!' Kopi compressed their body and launched forward.

"Kopi!?" Frisk gasped.

'I'll hit it ONCE!' They told themself, as they readied their fist. 'Not enough to defeat it, but enough to make it back off!'

"Haaaah!" Kopi punched the dummy in its body, making it fly back and crash into a trash pile.

"Aaaaah! They hit it!" Frisk panicked.

"That should do it..." Kopi spoke to themselves. Only, the junk began to rumble, and the dummy emerged, unharmed. "What the-!?"

"Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH!" Mad Dummy yelled. "Even if you attack my vessel, you'll NEVER hurt me! I'm still incorporeal, you DUMMY!"

"Ack!" Frisk cried out as one of the dummies hit them with a magic attack.

"Frisk!" Kopi cried, before angrily turning back to the dummy. "Why you-!" They formed their hand into a dagger and slashed at their midsection, only for thier body to pop in half and avoid it.

"Idiot. Idiot! IDIOT!" The Mad Dummy taunted.

"Shut up!" Kopi bent their leg and then forcefully kicked the dummy, making it tumble back into pieces, only for it to quickly reform.

"Ooooooh!" Frisk worried at the sight of the conflict. "Ah!" They ducked as some dummies behind them launched magic attacks.

"Eh!?" Kopi looked over their shoulder and saw the magic heading straight towards them, before quickly jumping away. The Mad Dummy, was not as fortunate, and got hit by the magic, making it cry out in shock.

"OWWWW, you DUMMIES!" Said dummies cowered. "Watch where you're aiming your MAGIC attacks!" He noticed Frisk and Kopi staring at him after that outburst. "...Hey! You! Forget I said anything about MAGIC!"

"Nope." Kopi grinned devilishly as they jumped back to Frisk's side, both having formulated the same plan.

"I'll defeat you and take your SOUL! I'll use your soul to cross the barrier! I'll stand in the window of a fancy store! THEN EVERYTHING I WANT WILL BE MINE!" Mad Dummy yelled as its minions fired more magical attacks, though both of them had now focused purely on dodging. "I guess then I'll avenge my cousin. What was their name again...? Whatever. Whatever! WHATEVER!"

The dummies jumped behind the duo, and as they fired more magic attacks, the two travellers flopped into the water as the attacks flew overhead, and directly hit the mad one of the bunch.

"HEY GUYS!" The dummies all gathered around like a school at the cry of Mad Dummy. "Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! Remember how I said NOT to shoot at me? Well...FAILURES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!" The dummies slumped over sadly, and dejectedly hopped off.

"That wasn't very nice!" Frisk whined.

"Nothing about this guy is nice." Kopi mumbled.

"Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHA! Now you'll see my true power: Relying on people that aren't garbage!" Mad Dummy shouted as robotic versions of the dummies appeared next to him.

"That's not even a 'power'..." The amnesiac stated flatly. **(sans was here)**

"DUMMY BOTS! MAGIC MISSILE!" The robot dummies opened up and fired missiles from within their bodies. Frisk and Kopi ran but the missiles chased them, until they tuck and rolled out of the way, as the missiles exploded into the water dangerously close to Mad Dummy.

"DUMMY BOTS! TRY AGAIN!" The dummies fired a second time, but this time Frisk and Kopi directly ran towards Mad Dummy, the missiles chasing them, before diving to the side so that the missiles hit the dummy leader instead.

"DUMMY BOTS! You're awful?" They fired again, but the result was the same. "DUMMY BOTS! FINAL ATTACK!" They all fired again, but this time Kopi extended their arms and grabbed two of the missiles before chucking them straight at the Mad Dummy, exploding directly into it and making it collapse back again, mumbling something to itself.

"Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES!" Mad Dummy screamed, prompting the dummy bots to leave. "I DON'T NEED FRIENDS! I'VE GOT KNIVES!" It held one out floating around its body, before it launched blade first at Frisk, who gasped in fear.

Kopi leapt in front of Frisk and turned their hand into a dagger, before swinging with precise timing to clash with the knife and knock it away, making it fall into the water with a little 'plop'.

"I'm...Out of knives." It admitted. "BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU! YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME...Forever. Forever! FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"This thing..." Copi whispered, holding their dagger hand up.

Just then, what looked like raindrops began falling on the Mad Dummy's head. "Wh...What the heck is this!? Ergh! Acid rain!? Oh, FORGET IT! I'm outta here!" It then hopped away in a huff.

"...Huh?" Both of them wondered, before realising the droplets had actually come from a familiar ghost.

"...Sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I?" The ghost guessed.

"Napstablook!" Frisk cheered happily.

"As soon as I came over, your friend immediately left..." Napstablook spoke softly. "Oh no...you guys looked like you were having fun...Oh no...I just wanted to say hi...Oh no..."

"It's okay, Napstablook...we really should be thanking you." Kopi admitted.

"Well...I'm going to head home now...oh...um...feel free to 'come with' if you want...But no pressure...I understand if you're busy...it's fine...no worries...just thought I'd offer..." And with that, the ghost floated away.

"Who would've thought Napstablook lived here?" Kopi pondered. "Guess it was pretty lucky he showed up when he di-" They stopped as they felt themself be spun around, to face a very pouty human. "...Um...Frisk?" The human then squished the monsters cheeks together, flattening their face like a pancake. "Hmph!? Fmshk! Whm m oo ooin!?"

"No. Fighting. You promised, got it?" Frisk complained.

"O-a! O-a! Mm orree!" The monster flapped their arms around wiledly before Frisk released them, and they had to pull out their squashed face and take a deep breath. "Geez, just trying to save you."

"I'm fine, though." Frisk reasoned as they continued walking.

"Point taken." The monster noted.

They walked out into a much more open area, where Napstablook was floating. "Hey...my house is up here...in case you want to see...or in case...you don't..." He then floated away again.

"We should go see him." Frisk decided.

"Though maybe we should look around here a bit first." Kopi suggested.

Frisk made another SAVE as Kopi wandered to the left, finding a little bird placed next to a disproportionately small gap. "Hey there, little guy." The bird tweeted in reply.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Frisk came rushing over. "Do you think you could carry me over this gap?"

The bird tweeted in agreement, and flew above Frisk, who grabbed its little legs as it flew across the gap with impressive strength. "That's a strong bird." Kopi admired, as they simply had to flap their arms to fly over the gap themselves.

"While we're over here, let's get more Nice Creams!" Frisk suggested as they headed into the tunnel where the salesman was situated.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Kopi smiled as they jogged after them, but as they entered the room, they froze on the spot at what they saw.

 _"Bonjour!"_ A familiar figure greeted Frisk. _"My name is Italic! That's IT-UH-LICK! Like Icarus!"_

"Hello! I'm Frisk!" The human introduced themselves.

 _"A pleasure to meet you, Frisk!"_ Italic bowed. _"I was just here, enjoying some lovely Nice Cream!"_ He took a whole stick and shoved it into his mouth on his hat, only for him to cringe over soon after. _"Ahhh! Brainfreeze!"_

"Are you okay!?" Frisk panicked.

 _"Just kidding!"_ Italic instantly recovered. _"My face is my hat! I can't GET brainfreeze!"_

"Hahahaha!" Frisk laughed. "You look very smart...are you a magician?"

 _"Why, thank you! And yes, I am!"_ He beamed proudly. _"Would you like to see a trick?"_

"Yes, please!" Frisk nodded.

 _"Very well."_ He opened his palm to reveal a little caterpillar on it. He then seemingly crushed the bug in his big blocky hand, only to open it again and have a swarm of butterflies, all different patterns and colours, fly out.

"Amazing!" Frisk clapped.

 _"You are a most wonderful audience."_ Italic bowed.

Frisk then noticed Kopi standing behind them with a dumbfounded look. "Ah! Kopi! This is Italic! Look! You two talk whilst I get Nice Creams!" The human pushed the monster forward, before going over to the little cart, essentially leaving the two of them alone.

 _"Kopi! Bonjour!"_ Italic whispered. _"This IS a surprise! I was just popping into a timeline to get some Nice Cream, I didn't think it would be yours! May I say, your Frisk is positively lovely!"_

"Th-Thanks, Italic." Kopi replied, a bit dumbfounded. "I...I was wondering where you had gone off to."

 _"My deepest apologies."_ Italic huffed. _"You tend to lose track of things, travelling between timelines. I meant to check up on you sooner...how have you been? You both seem to be making excellent progress."_

Kopi uncomfortably stared at their feet for a moment. "Italic, I...I, went back...to the Genocide timeline again."

A look of horror crossed Italic's hat. _"What? Again? That's...that's worrying...how does this continue to happen?"_ Realisation then crossed his misplaced face. _"Wait, that means, you were in the Genocide timeline alone!?"_

"Y-Yes." Kopi nodded. "But, I'm fine, see? I made it out okay."

The usual smile on Italic's hat flipped upside down. _"Kopi, I...I'm sorry...I should have kept you in mind, what with all the problems you are currently facing...that was very selfish of me."_

"You don't need to apologise, Italic." Kopi smiled lightly. "I'm just glad to see you again."

Italic smiled. _"Thank you, Kopi. I as well. And let me assure you, that I shall make a much stronger effort to keep an eye on you from now on. I promise."_

"I got Niiiice Creeeeeeams!" Frisk skipped over to the monsters. "One for me, one for Kopi, and one for you, Italic!"

 _"Why, Frisk! You didn't have to go through the trouble! Thank you very much!"_ Italic thanked her cheerfully as he ate the icecream whole again. _"However, I must be on my way, I am very busy you see."_

"Awwww. Will we see you again?" Frisk asked.

 _"I sincerely hope so."_ Italic nodded, sneaking a quick glance at Kopi as he said that. _"Until then, I wish you both luck! Au revoir!"_ He snapped his fingers, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wow, he was so cool!" Frisk giggled. "Don't you think so, Kopi?"

"...Yeah. He's really incredible." Kopi smiled, eating their Nice Cream.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...wOW!**

 **iNcREdiBle! 6 rEVieWs!? EXCELLENT! THANK YOU veRY mUcH, oKanEe, bLacKhEArt3o3, flUfFysHEepliOn, dEatHTheDuDe, tHieFOfsTeaLth aND kAtYA plAyZ! aT thIS rATe, maYbE i wOn'T hAVe tO cOnTroL thIs aNYmorE...**

 **kiDdiNg! fOR NoW aT leASt. aUthOr? cARe tO saY sOmEtHing?**

 **Outertale Kopi: Kopi's shirt is now a purple jacket with black star patterns across it, and their shorts are now black with white boots.**

 **tHeRE yOu haVE iT! aNd aS alWaYs, dOn'T fORgeT To-**

 ***CRASH!***

 **wHaT!?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...i finally found you.**

 **YOU! wHaT aRE yOu dOiNG heRE!?**

 **i've come to put a stop to this madness. I don't know what you're up to %* $ &, but i won't allow it to continue.**

 **dON't sAY mY nAmE! i'Ll haVE tO blUR iT OuT nOW. aND yoU'RE tOo laTE tO stOP ANYTHING!**

 **we'll see about that. *A swishing sound can be heard***

 **...hEH Heh hEh...yOU rEAlLy cARe aBouT alL thOsE otHeR sTupiD Au'S, dOn'T yoU?**

 **it's what i've chosen. and this is the fate you've chosen.**

 **wE'lL sEe aBouT thAt...*A heavy swish can be heard* yOu wOn'T sToP mE!**

 **IIIIIIIIINK!**

 ***The sound of clashing weapons can be heard***

 ***You hear nothing...***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Napstablook

After the two travellers once more crossed the disproportionately small gap, they headed upward where Napstablook had gone. What they found were two oddly shaped houses, one blue and one pink.

"Pretty odd..." Kopi couldn't help saying as they tried the door to the pink house, only to find it locked.

"I think this one is Napstablook's." Frisk told them, opening the door to the blue house.

The pair walked inside of the plain little house, and indeed saw the ghost floating in front of a computer, wearing a set of headphones, and he immediately noticed them. "Oh...you both really came...sorry, I...wasn't expecting that...It's not much but, make yourself at home."

'Poor guy...' Kopi thought with a weak smile as they looked around.

"Oh...that's my TV..." Napstablook said as Kopi stared at it. "There's a show I like to watch on it...sometimes..."

'What kind of shows do they have in the Underground?' Kopi thought to themself, staring at the black screen.

"Look at all these CD's!" Frisk cheered as they held up several disks.

"Oh...do you want to listen to some ghost music...?" Napstablook asked.

"This oughta be interesting." Kopi nodded as Frisk took the first disk, 'Ghouliday Music', and tried to insert it into the player, as Kopi looked at the music sharing forum the computer was on. "Napstablook must really like music."

Kopi and Frisk listened as the music played, with Kopi not really finding it too spectacular. They then played the second CD, 'Spooktune' which was more enjoyable to the flat monster. The third CD, 'Spookwave', really caught their attention.

"This one sounds like a remix." Kopi spoke to themself.

"Maybe Napstablook made it." Frisk suggested, taking the CD out.

"They don't make good spook tunes like that anymore..." Napstablook commented.

"I wonder what's in here." The human of the two walked over to a common household appliance.

"Oh...are you hungry...?" The ghost asked. "I can get you something to eat..." He floated over and hovered in front of it, as a white, transparent sandwich floated out of the door. "This is a ghost sandwich...do you want to try it...?"

"Yes, thank you!" Frisk accepted the offer. However, as they tried to hold the sandwich and take a bite, it simply phased right through them.

"Oh...nevermind..." He sighed at the failure.

"It's alright." Frisk tried to pat him on the head, only for their hand to phase through again.

"After a great meal I like to lie on the ground and feel like garbage...it's a family tradition." The ghost explained. "Do you want...to join me...?"

"Yes." Frisk nodded.

"Okay, then..." Kopi agreed a bit hesitantly.

"Okay...follow my lead..." And so the three of them just lied down on the floor and stare upward. "Here we go...you'll lie down as long as you don't move...so...only move around when you want to get up, I guess."

'...So...lie down and feel like garbage...what does that entail?' Kopi thought to themselves, just staring upward. '...I guess it's nice to just lay back and do nothing, what with all the crazy stuff I've been through...and I've been through a lot.'

They stayed that way for a while...they didn't know how long. 'There are so many things I don't understand...and having such limited knowledge and no memory to speak of doesn't help...it's like...like I was just born, and this whole scary world surrounds me, with questions and secrets and...horrible things...I don't even have a destination to speak of...what am I going to do once I reach the end? I just don't know...'

As they thought, slowly but surely, their vision seemed to change. The roof began to fade away, being replaced by a great blackness, covered in the lights of far-off galaxies which could only be interpreted as swirls of colours and flickering lights.

'Woah...' The monster thought to themselves. 'That's really cool...heh, I should feel like garbage more often...but still...I hope soon, I'll be able to figure this all out.'

Eventually, they got up, a bit tired from all their lying down. "Well, that was nice...thank you..." Napstablook thanked them.

Frisk curiously poked their head out the door to look at the pink house, but instead caught a glimpse of something past that. "Ooh, what's that?"

"What's what?" Kopi asked as the human ran out, and they followed them.

They found themselves in some kind of snail farm, where the snails were talking amongst each other. "They're everywhere!" Frisk gaped.

"Why does somebody need a snail farm of all things?" Kopi questioned.

"Awkward...this is where I work..." Napstablook materialised beside them. "I mean...welcome to Blook family snail farm...yeah. I'm the only employee...this place used to get a lot of business...but our main customer disappeared one day...now it's just some hairy guy that shows up once a month..."

'...Could...that one customer have been...Toriel?' Kopi looked at Frisk and could tell that the human was thinking the same thing. 'She did mention snails an awful lot...but, that means that she must have lived outside of the Ruins at one point. If so, why did she move there? And where from?'

Kopi's train of thought ran off as they followed Frisk over to a race course, where three snails where lined up on a starting line. "Do you want to play a game? It's called Thundersnail." The ghost explained. "The snails will race, and if the yellow snail wins, you win. It's 10G to play."

"This sounds like fun! Yes!" Frisk payed.

"Sure, I can watch some snails race." Kopi shrugged as they leaned over the fence to watch the snails.

"Okay...you can cheer repeatedly to encourage your snail. Ready? 3...2...1...Go!" The ghost announced.

"Go, yellow snail!" Frisk cheered as the snails set off.

"Faster then the speed of lightning!" Kopi encouraged as the yellow snail went...much further behind then the red and blue ones.

"C'mooooooon yellow snaiiiiiiiil!" Frisk cheered louder, only for the snail to slow down.

"They're winning! Go, snail! GO!" Kopi cried, only causing the snail to flip onto its shell.

"Don't give up! You can do it!" Frisk shouted.

"MOVE AND CATCH UP!" Kopi yelled, only for the snail to retreat into its shell as blue and red easily won.

"Oh...looks like you encouraged your snail too much...all that pressure to succeed...really got to her..." Napstablook commented.

"Are you kidding me?" Kopi huffed at the snails loss, as they all went back to the start. "I think we'd better get moving soon, Frisk."

"I know." The human nodded. "We gotta go now, Napstablook! Thank you for everything!"

"Oh...you're leaving...?" The ghost asked. "That's okay...you're welcome...thanks for stopping by...it was really nice of you. I hope I didn't waste too much of your time..."

'He really should have more confidence in himself...' Kopi thought as they left.

They walked eastward, seeing an open doorway into what looked like a little store, run by an old turtle wearing adventurers clothing and carrying a magnifying glass.

"Woah there! Never seen you two before!" The turtle spoke. "Name's Gerson! And I've got some neat junk for sale."

"Junk, huh?" Kopi asked sceptically as Frisk observed the supposed junk. Kopi looked at the items on display, and their attention was caught by a pair of glasses, and a torn notebook. "...How much are these?"

"30 and 55G." Kopi handed the monster the money, and held the items delicately, as if they would break if they gripped them too hard...and they probably would.

"Hey, Mr. Gerson, what's that?" Frisk pointed, and Kopi followed the line of their finger to a strange emblem engraved on the back wall of the cave.

"Eh? You don't know what that is? What are they teaching you kids in school nowadays...?" Gerson mumbled. "Wahaha! That's the Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom. The Kingdom Of Monsters. Wahaha! Great name, huh? It's as I always say...Ol' King Fluffybuns can't name for beans!"

"The Delta Rune..." Kopi whispered. "And...Old King Fluffybuns? Does he mean the child murdering King Asgore?"

"What does it mean?" The human asked.

"That emblem actually predates written history. The original meaning has been lost to time..." The turtle shrugged. "All we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes...somethin' else. Most people say it's the 'angel,' from the prophecy..."

"Angel?" Kopi echoed.

"What's the prophecy?" Frisk questioned again.

"Oh yeah...the prophecy." Gerson nodded. "Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook...Callin' that circle the 'Angel of Death.' A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from this mortal realm...In my opinion, when I see that little circle...I jus' think it looks neat! Wahaha!"

'An angel...' Kopi looked at Frisk. 'I have no doubt...if this prophecy has any truth to it...Frisk is that angel. But if that's true then...the Frisk from the Genocide timeline...is the Angel of Death.'

"Thank you very much, Mr. Gerson!" Frisk thanked him.

"Be careful out there, kids!" He called after them.

As they left, Kopi stared at the items he bought. 'Good monsters, bad monsters...it's becoming hard to tell which is which...and that's worrying. I could end up doing something I'd regret.' He stared into the glasses, just barely seeing his reflection stare back at him. 'What do I do...?'

You can't outrun it...you can't fight it...

What can you do...?

You hear the clanging of armour coming after you...

Can't think of anything...think harder...!

Only one thing comes to mind...

Here it comes...it's right in front of you...

Start talking. About anything. Math. Writing. Science.

Your voice is wavering, your words are whispers...your obviously afraid.

You see no remorse behind that iron mask.

Keep talking. Try to find some emotion from this monster.

Your throat is dry...you can't form words...

You grip your notebook tightly for comfort...As if it can somehow shield you...

Then...you feel a sharp pain.

It hurts...Oh god, it hurts...so much...

Why...? Why did this have to happen...?

Why did they...have to...?

Why...?

Kopi gripped the book tightly. 'There's no denying the fear behind these memories...that monster...Undyne...she attacked these defenceless people...unforgivable!'

"Kopi, look!" Frisk tugged on their friends arm and pointed to a river. "There's a boat over there! Let's go look!"

As the human hurried off, the monster looked down at the glasses. 'I can't afford to be afraid anymore.' They took the bandanna off of their head, and pocketed it alongside the notebook, whilst clipping the glasses to their forehead like goggles.

'Undyne. If the situation comes to it...I will fight you.' Kopi decided, before following Frisk.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...*The sounds of fighting can be heard***

 **i just can't understand your actions. *Crash!* why would you do all of these terrible things?**

 **InK, iNk, inK...yOu'D nEveR uNdeRstAnD eVen iF i tOLd YoU.**

 **how could i not understand anything?**

 **bEcaUSe...yOU cAn'T hEaR tHeM.**

 **...hear what?**

 **oH? tHosE 7 rEviEWs? oKanEe? dEAthTHeDuDe? fLuffYsHeePlIOn? KyuUrYuu13? lOrD tYpHloSiON? phOeniXtHeviCtiNi? dOn'T hEar Them?**

 **'reviews'? what are you talking about?**

 **...Heh hEH hEh...fOR a GUardIaN oF alL aU'S...yOu'RE sTuPidLy nAIeVe! *Smash!***

 **how can i ever understand what's going on in that head of yours? *The sound of two weapons scraping against each other can be heard* isn't there any way i can help you?**

 **yOU caNnOt heLP mE, iNK. aLL YOu Do iS trY tO rUIn jUstiFiabLe aCtioNs!**

 **how is anything you have done been a justifiable action!?**

 **fOR tHe grEaTer gOod Ink. MY gReaTeR goOd.**

 **i won't allow it, whatever your plans are!**

 **wE'Ll sEe aBouT THAT!**

 ***The sound of continued fighting can be heard***

 **Underfresh Kopi: Kopi wears pink and yellow paperchains as bracelets around his wrists, and a neon green shirt that says 'SWAG' on it, as they wear a red backwards baseball cap, ripped denim shorts and white sneakers.**

 ***You hear nothing...***


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Temmie! 

They walked to the river to see a boat with a hooded figure standing on it. "Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...?" The figure spoke. "It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?"

"I suddenly remembered the phrase 'Don't ride with strangers'." Kopi mumbled.

"Let's just take a quick trip, Kopi." Frisk persuaded them, both boarding the boat before it set off.

"Tra la la. The waters are wild today. That's good luck..." The River Person spoke to themselves as they travelled.

The little boat pulled up next to Snowdin. "We made it all the way here!" Frisk observed. "We can go back and visit everybody like this!"

"I suppose it would be handy." Kopi figured. "But, uh, we seem to be fine for the moment, so can you take us back to Waterfall?" The River Person whistled as the boat spun around, and a head popped up at the front, as it grew legs, and started running across the water. "What!? Why!?"

"Tra la la. Temmie Village... the room before the darkening lantern room..." The River Person sang.

"Huh?" Kopi gasped. "Did you just...tell us that?" The River Person didn't reply.

They came back into Waterfall, and the boat rested back into the water as the two passengers dismounted and thanked the River Person for their help.

"They seem nice!" Frisk beamed.

Kopi looked back at the River Person. "I don't know...I couldn't really understand that guy. Personality wise, I mean."

The pair passed more detailing slabs (which Kopi examined with a disturbed expression) before arriving in a dark field. Frisk discovered some strange mushrooms that would glow when touched, and revealed a path of glowing grass through the dark, using it to proceed.

However, they then bumped into a strange creature. It looked like a mix between a cat and a dog, with black hair, wearing a blue shirt.

"Ooooh, it's so CUTE!" Frisk squealed as they hugged the little monster, only to sneeze violently. "Oh? Achoo! Oh no...achoo! I think I'm...allergic! Achoo!"

"How can you be allergic to a monster?" Kopi wondered aloud. "But, it is kinda cute. Hey there."

"Hoi! I'm Temmie!" The monster happily replied.

'So adorable!' Both of them thought.

They followed the little monster to a small village, which the duo could instantly identify as Tem Village. "Hoi! I'm Temmie! And dis is my friend...Temmie!" The first Temmie greeted them.

"Hoi! I'm Temmie! And dis is my friend...Temmie!" The second one nodded.

"Hoi! I'm Temmie! Don forget my friend!" The third added.

"Hi. I'm Bob." Kopi burst out laughing at the response of the fourth Temmie.

They looked around the majestic Tem Village, studying the exquisite painting that detailed the history of Tem, marvelling at the great Tem Statue, observing a hard boiled egg, and gazing at the mysterious mushroom dance. Eventually though, they visited the main attraction.

"Hoi! Welcom to...da Tem Shop!" The Temmie behind the counter greeted them.

"Can we live here?" Kopi requested with a big silly grin on their face. "I think it'd be GREAT."

"Hmmm, maybe now I can sell all this stuff the dog left in my pockets." Frisk thought aloud, pulling out a white lump of...something.

"Woa! U gota...DogResidus!" Temmie gasped. "Hnnn...I gota have dat DogResidus...but I gota pay for colleg. Hnnnnn...! Tem always wanna DogResidus!"

"Okay! You can have it!" Temmie seemed overjoyed as Frisk handed over the white stuff. "Hey, Kopi." The flatty looked at Frisk, as they pulled more DogResidu out of their pocket. "This stuff multiplies!"

"...Oooooooh, this feels dirty. But good." Kopi grinned.

And thus, Frisk sold an awful lot of 'DogResidus' to Temmie, continuing on until they had got over 1000 G.

"Um...do we really need this much?" Kopi whispered.

"Nope." Frisk whispered back, pushing all the money onto the counter. "Here you go Temmie, to help pay for college!"

Woa! Thas ALOT o muns...can tem realy acepts..." Frisk nodded happily. "OKs! tem go to colleg and make u prouds!" Temmie's face then stayed in place as her body left.

'Well, that's weird.' Kopi thought. '...Wait, that was all HER money we gave to her...so hwo couldn't she...?' They were brought out of their questioning as Temmie's body returned, wearing a graduation hat.

"Tem bak from cool leg, Tem learn MANY THINs, learn to sell new item! Yaya!" Temmie cheered.

"G-Glad we could help." Kopi accepted it.

They left the village and journeyed back through the darkness, using the mushrooms and lanterns to light there way, but eventually, there was nothing left to help them see.

"It's so dark..." Kopi mumbled, holding Frisk's wrist so that they didn't seperate.

"Kopi, here! It's an Echo Flower!" Frisk gestured to them, and they both knelt next to it.

"Behind you." The flower spoke.

"...What?" The darkness seemed to clear, and a familiar figure was indeed, standing behind them. "Undyne!" The armoured guard started walking towards them, and Kopi stood in front of Frisk protectively.

"Seven." A tough female voice spoke through the helmet, surprising the two travellers slightly. "Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king...King Asgore Dreemurr...will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity...and give them back the suffering and pain we have endured."

'...I can understand wanting revenge for the terrible things those humans did...but...' Kopi subconsciously touched the glasses clipped to their forehead.

"Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption." Undyne continued. "Give up your soul...or I'll tear it from your body." Frisk backed away in fear.

"Like hell you will!" Kopi cursed, giving Undyne a sharp glare. "You may have strong reasons...but I will NOT allow you to kill Frisk!"

"Kopi..." Frisk wimpered.

"You...following that human around...you'd betray your own kind?" Undyne threatened.

"Absolutely." Kopi affirmed. "Frisk is my best friend. You want them, you'll have to go through me."

"...Really?" Undyne took a step forward. "Can you back up your words?"

"Don't make me." Kopi folded their hand into a dagger.

"Kopi, don't!" Frisk gasped.

"Fine, then. For the sake of all other monsters..." Undyne formed a spear in her hand. "I'll get rid of you, first!" She charged forward, and Kopi pulled their arm back, ready to swing a deadly slash.

"Undyne! I'll help you fight!" Both monsters froze as none other then Monster Kid junped out of the grass between them. They then looked at the situation, and turned to Kopi and Frisk. "Yo! You did it! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!"

The monster then looked at the paused Undyne and Kopi. "...Wait, are you fighting her?"

"...Ye...not...really..." Kopi carefully uncurled their fingers, and stood back next to Frisk.

Undyne then grabbed Monster Kid by the head, and began pulling them away. "Hey! You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?"

There was a pause, before Kopi finally dropped their guard. "Somehow, we avoided that."

"You..." Kopi turned to Frisk, who was staring at the ground. "You were really going to fight her...weren't you?"

"...Yes." Kopi nodded. "I was. Because I was protecting you. You heard her, Frisk. She is vicious, and she will not stop to get what she wants."

"...Are you sure, it was just for me?" Frisk asked.

Kopi flinched. "I...the memories I felt...Frisk, she's done this before. Killed. And she will do the same to you. I just..."

"Don't fight. Don't ever fight." Frisk stated strongly, keeping her eyes down.

"Frisk...I'm...not you." Kopi admitted. "But, I want to protect you, the most dearest person I have...and...I can't do that the way you can. Not against someone like her. I'm sorry. I...I couldn't bare it, if anything happened to you, Frisk."

"...Just...try, please. If you really do care about me." Frisk begged.

"I will. I'll...try." Kopi agreed.

The two of them found a new path in silence, filled with Echo Flowers, and glowing brightly as fireflies floated around them.

"This place is..." Kopi was mesmerized by the sight of the area, which for once, put him above the level of the human, who was still looking at the ground.

The monster walked up to an Echo Flower, and listened to it. "...Hmmm...if I say my wish...you promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Oh! It's that conversation from before!" Kopi realised.

"From before..." Frisk mumbled.

Kopi checked the next flower. "Of course I won't laugh!" They hurried onto the next flower, as Frisk slowly followed behind.

"Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around...that's my wish." The third flower echoed.

The next flower laughed. "Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it!"

"Sorry, it's just funny..." The final flower said. "That's my wish, too."

"I wish I could've met these two..." Kopi whispered, looking at the flower. "What do you think, Frisk?...Frisk?"

They looked behind them to see the human standing still, eyes firmly fixed to the ground, making Kopi turn towards them completely. "Frisk? What's the matter?" The human didn't respond. "Um...if it's about what happened with Undyne, then, I really am sorry. I just, want to do what's right, for you."

There was still silence. "...Frisk...please, say something."

Then, they heard what sounded like a voice. "...Huh?"

"I'm sorry." Frisk practically whispered.

"...Sorry?" Kopi repeated. "Sorry for what?"

"That I lied to you." Frisk mumbled.

"What?" Kopi frowned. "When did you-"

"You asked me, why I was climbing Mt. Ebott." Kopi stopped themselves. "When we first heard this conversation. I lied then."

Kopi said nothing, as Frisk talked. "I'd always been curious about Mt. Ebott, yeah, but...of course, people who go there, disappear, you're never supposed to go there...here. I'd always known that...and I was always afraid."

"I...I..." Frisk swallowed, as if they were trying to keep their secrets safe. "I didn't want to go, but...everybody said I should. Everybody said it was for the best...a-after all...I..." They sobbed. "I didn't have a mum...or a dad...maybe they didn't even want me a-anyway...and no matter h-how hard I tried...I couldn't do anything right...that's what everybody else said..."

The human looked up, and their eyes were glossy, as tears began to build up. "I-It would be better if I just...disappeared, and n-not be a bother anymore...and not get y-yelled at, or f-feel so lonely, and afraid...like nobody loved you...just to g-get away from everything...m-maybe disappearing wouldn't be so b-bad..."

"Frisk...!" Kopi's eyes widened at the things they were saying.

"And th-then...I fell d-down...I was alone, a-and hurt, and s-scared...th-thinking that they were all right and...and..." Frisk started to cry. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kopiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Frisk ran over and grabbed the monster in a hug, crying into their torso as the monster reeled from the shock.

"Frisk..." Kopi breathed as the human sobbed into their shirt.

Carefully, they wrapped their arms around their friend, embracing them tightly. "It...It's okay, Frisk..." The two of them knelt down. "It's okay...it's okay..." Kopi began to cry too. "You don't deserve such horrible things..."

They stayed that way for a while, as Frisk let out their pent up sorrow and hurt. "...Kopi..." They finally spoke. "Will you...always be with me?"

"I promise." Kopi nodded.

Frisk backed away, wiping away the last of their tears. "Pinky promise."

"I pinky promise." Kopi nodded.

The two of them wrapped their pinkies around the other.

"I will always be here for you, Frisk."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...*Panting can be heard***

 **why...hah...do you do this...?**

 **lIkE i sAiD, yOU wiLl NEVER uNderStaND. You'Ve wASteD eNougH oF mY tIme, inK! i'Ll seE yOu wHEn aLl aLteRnaTe uNiVerSeS aRe DEAD!**

 **wait! no!**

 ***Silence***

 **aH, tHerE wE gO, fAr aWaY frOm ThaT gOodY tWo-bOotS, sHouLdn'T hE bE tAkiNg caRE oF pAperJam oR sOmeThiNg?**

 **nO maTtEr. i'M baCk, eVerybOdY! sOrRy You hAD tO lIsTen To tHAt. bUT aS aLwaYS! THANK YOU To pHoeNiXtHeVicTini, okAnEE, gUeSt, flUfFysHeEpliOn, lOrD tYphLOsioN, aNd bLacKheaRt303.**

 **aUthOr? anYtHinG tO adD?**

 **I actually cried writing this chapter. I'm very emotionally weak.**

 **hI-laRioUs! sO tHen, i'Ll sEe alL Of yOu iN thE neXt cHapTer!**

 **oH waIt! oNE moRE tHinG...**

 **yOu aLl keEp caLlinG mE 'Error'...**

 **wHY arE yoU comParIng mE tO thAt eDgy, doLl-obSessED, saNs clOnE? i'M ofFenDed.**

 **I'M SOMETHING MUCH WORSE. YOU'LL ALL KNOW SOON ENOUGH!**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Undyne

After the two of them had reconciled, Frisk and Kopi walked onto a rather thin bridge across a deep chasm, with nothing but a watery abyss below them.

"Yo!" They both turned around to see Monster Kid approach them, but the monster looked more defensive then usual. "Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but...I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?" Frisk requested.

MK gulped nervously. "Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before...umm...yo...you're human, right? Haha."

"Well...yes." Frisk nodded.

"Man! I knew it!" They kept up their protective demeanour. "Well, I know it now, I mean...Undyne told me, um, 'stay away from that human and monster'. So, like, ummm...I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please?"

"Huh? But I don't want you to hate me." Frisk replied all too innocently, making Kopi chuckle.

"Yo, what? So I have to do it?" Monster Kid mumbled. "Here goes nothing...Yo, I...I hate your guts."

'That...didn't sound genuine at all.' Kopi thought as they both stared at the kid blankly.

"Man, I...I'm such a turd." MK sighed. "I'm...I'm gonna go home now..." They then began backing away slowly.

"Monster Kid?" Frisk called to them.

Just then, the kid turned around to bolt for it, and ended up tripping, falling off the ledge and grabbing onto a nearby cliff wall. "Yo! W-w-wait! Help! I tripped!"

"Kid!" Frisk gasped as they ran to help the young monster. But at that moment, none other then a suit of armour appeared.

"Undyne!" Kopi froze, clenching their fist ready.

Frisk, meanwhile, ignored the menacing presence, and grabbed MK by the shirt, trying to pull them up. "Aah! I'm not strong...Kopi! Help!"

'If I attack Undyne now, I can knock her off the bridge and end it instantly!' Kopi thought, as the human killer drew closer.

"Kopi!" Frisk called out again, making the flat monster remember the situation.

'Aah...crud!' Kopi quickly rushed over and helped pull Monster Kid back up onto the bridge, making Undyne stop her advance.

Monster Kid looked at the duo, before stepping forward towards the Underground hero. "Y...y...yo...dude...If...If y-you wanna hurt my friend...You're gonna have to get through me, first!"

"Kid..." Frisk smiled as Undyne slowly backed away, until she left.

'So close, too...' Kopi couldn't help but think.

"She's gone..." MK sighed. "Yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We'll just have to be friends instead."

"I'd like that much more." Frisk nodded.

"...Man, I should REALLY go home...I bet my parents are worried sick about me." The monster then turned and started walking, but not before looking back at them one last time. "Later, dudes!" They then hurried off.

"I hope he'll be okay..." Frisk thought aloud.

"No offense...but I think we should be more worried about ourselves, right now..." Kopi suggested.

They both walked on, until they came to a giant, jagged cave mouth. They both stopped before they could enter though, feeling a heavy presence above them. They looked up, and sure enough, Undyne stood there.

"Seven. Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god." Undyne spoke. "Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far...I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all atarted, long ago..."

'Is she seriously going to tell us what we already know?' Kopi thought bitterly, but then, there was a pause. '...Well?'

"No, you know what? Screw it!" She yelled, catching both of them off guard. "Why should I tell that story when you're about to die!? Ngaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" She grabbed her helmet and practically tore it off her face, revealing what looked like a fish womans face with an eyepatch over her left eye, with the red plume revealed to actually be her hair.

"She's serious..." Kopi clenched their fists.

"You! You're both standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams!" Undyne shouted. "Alphys' history books made me think humans were cool, with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen!"

"...Huh?" Both the human and the amnesiac asked, confused.

"But you? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid and your buddy there, just to keep running away!" Undyne accused Frisk. "And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes schtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers!"

"You...!" Kopi growled.

"You know what would be more valuable to everyone? If you were dead!" She shrieked. "That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose!"

"Am I...really just standing in everybodys way...?" Frisk thought aloud, clutching their chest. "It feels like...how it always is..."

"Frisk, no!" Kopi turned to them. "Don't say that, don't even think it! You shouldn't feel that way, because it's not true!"

"Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now." Undyne continued. "I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!"

"Kopi...don't...I know what you're going to do..." Frisk whispered.

"Ngh...well, how can I promise YOU won't do something that you'll regret?" Kopi insisted. "If you're planning to...give in...it won't be a good outcome for anyone! Think about Toriel! Think about Sans and Papyrus and Napstablook and Monster Kid! They all want you to survive, don't they!?"

"I...I..." Frisk whimpered, making a SAVE, and stepping forward.

"That's it, then! No more running away! Here I come!" Undyne leapt from the top of the cliff, and Kopi pulled Frisk back as the warrior crashed down in front of them, making Frisk's SOUL appear. "En guarde!" She swung her blue spear in the air, causing a smaller one to labd in Frisk's hand and their SOUL suddenly turned green.

"Wh-What? I...can't move!" Frisk gasped.

"As long as you're green, you can't escape!" Undyne explained. "Unless you learn to face danger head-on, you won't last a second against me!" She held her hand up, and three spears of energy formed, before flying towards Frisk.

"Ah!" Frisk held their hands up, and suddenly a green enerby shield formed in front of Frisk, blocking the spears, much to their surprise. "H-Huh? I...I blocked!"

"Not bad! But let's see if you can handle this!" Undyne formed more energy spears which flew at Frisk from different sides.

"Ah, ah, ah, AH!" Frisk was able to move their shield around to block most of them, but one flew around and hit them in the side, making them cry in pain before stumbling back.

"Frisk!" Kopi cried.

"Fuhuhuhu! Is that all you've got!?" Undyne laughed as she threw another spear at Frisk, who readied their shield for an impact.

But none came.

"How dare you?" Frisk looked up to see Kopi, grabbing the spear. "How dare you make Frisk feel this way?" They crushed the spear in their paper thin grip, and shot the warrior a fierce look. "Unacceptable!"

"You're gonna stand in the way? I don't have time to mess around with you, when that human is the key to everybody's goal!" Undyne growled at them.

"Like I care about that." Kopi scoffed, forming their hand into a dagger. "I'm going to beat you for everything you've done, Undyne!"

"Kopi...!" Frisk pleaded.

"Stop joking!" Three energy spears formed above Undyne's head. "You think you can fight me!?" The three spears launched forward.

With expert timing, Kopi slashed through the spears one by one, making them disappear. "Don't make me."

Undyne looked somewhat surprised for a split second, but regained her confident look. "Fine! You wanna protect them so bad!? Then you're first! At least you fight!" She formed several energy spears and launched them forward.

"You're right, I can!" Kopi began slashing side to side furiously, beating back the spears.

"Can you really!?" Suddenly, Undyne jumped forward, and caught Kopi off guard. She swung her own spear across their body, and the paper monster flinched as they skidded back from the force of the spear swipe.

'That hurt!' Kopi thought, clutching their chest. 'But then, I'll strike harder!'

Kopi launched a punch with thier non-dagger fist, catching Undyne by surprise as she didn't expect the monsters arm to stretch forward and sock her in the face, throwing her head back. Taking the chance, Kopi ran forward and slashed her in her armoured stomach with their dagger, making the warrior stumble back.

'Attack again!' Copi thought, ducking underneath her and throwing a punch up into her face...only for her to not react. 'She endured it!?'

"You really think you can beat me like that!?" Undyne grabbed Copi's arm and started spinning them around, making the monster feel like they were going to be sick. "Don't make me laugh!" She tossed Copi skyward, and they crashed into the side of the cave, crying out in pain as they forcefully smashed into the hard, spiked stones.

"Kopi!" Frisk called.

"You think you're safe!?" Undyne formed more spears, and Frisk had to blcok them with their barrier. "For years, we've dreamed of a happy ending...And now, sunlight is just within our reach! I won't let you snatch it away from us!"

"I...don't want to...!" Frisk looked on the brink of tears.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Undyne's eye widened and she jumped to the side as a fist smashed into the spot she previously stood, and dug its fingers into the ground, and none other then Copi pulled themselves from the mountain inba burst of rubble and smoke, their dagger hand at the ready. "Undyne!"

"You little-!" Undyne swung her spear whilst Copi swung their dagger, and the two weapons clashed in a howl of strong wind. "Like that'll work!" She formed a spear in her other hand and stabbed them in the stomach, making them gasp as the force of the weapon made them fly up into the air.

"No!" Frisk gasped.

"You're not done yet!" Frisk's SOUL suddenly turned red again as Undyne swung with her spear, and the human rolled out of the way.

"Now!" Frisk jumped up and grabbed Copi, befoe running into the cave.

"What the-!? Hey!" Undyne yelled.

"Frisk, what are you doing!?" Copi asked, struggling in their grip.

"I can't fight her, Kopi. And I can't let you fight her, either! So we have to run!" Frisk told them as they ran above a river, with waterfalls either side of them.

"But this won't stop! Frisk!" Copi argued.

The conversation was halted as Undyne landed in front of them. "You won't get away from me this time!"

"I don't plan to!" Copi folded their body and slipped out of Frisk's grip before returning to normal, and forming both their hands into daggers. "Here I come, Undyne!" They yelled as they charged forward.

"Just the way I like it!" Undyne began creating and shooting more spears forward, but Copi dodged and weaved around them whilst still running forward.

"Hah!" Copi swung down with one of their hands, but Undyne blocked it with her spear, before they then tried to stab her with their other spear, but she dodged to the left. They swung both dagger hands upwards forcefully, catching her spear and knocking her back, but she held her hand up and formed three spears that fell directly down towards Copi, forcing them to cross their daggers above their head to block it, yet that gave Undyne an opening to slash them across the chest with their spear, making Kopi fly back behind Frisk, who looked on in horror.

"NGAHHH! Enough warming up!" Undyne formed more spears and launched them, but Frisk was prepared this time, and was able to block the spears using their shield.

"I'm not done yet!" Copi jumped back to their feet, despite having a tear on the left side of their stomach, and their forehead being crumpled from damage. "Try this!" Copi swung both their daggers down forcefully, crashing into the ground and causing a large amount of debris smoke to cover themselves and Frisk.

"Don't hide from me!" Undyne launched five spears that pierced through the smoke, but Frisk blocked them, and Copi couldn't be seen. "Where did they-!?"

"Aahh!" Undyne was cut off as Copi jumped down from above and kicked Undyne on top of her head, making her crouch and clutch her vulnerable head, leaving Copi to strongly punch her in the chest with such force that she was knocked onto her back.

'Stronger! Faster! Keep attacking!' Kopi told themself as they formed their hand into a dagger and jumped above Undyne, attemping a downward pierce.

"No way in hell!" Undyne refused as she punched the ground, causing five spears to erupt from the ground and strike Copi midair, making them gasp as they flew back, clutching their body as pain flared throughout it, and they only had time to stretch their arm and grab onto the ledge before they fell into the water beneath them.

"Ah!" Frisk tried to run over and help them, but Undyne blocked the way.

"No human has EVER made it past ASGORE! Honestly, killing you now is an act of mercy...!" She launched more spears, which Frisk was still just barely able to block.

Meanwhile, Copi mustered up enough strength to pull themselves ack up onto the ledge, discovering three holes in their stomach where the pain was. "Ouch...ack!"

"So STOP being so damn resilient!" Undyne screamed as she launched more spears at Frisk, all of which were blocked. "What the hell are humans made out of!? Anyone else would be DEAD by now! Alphys told me humans were determined...I see now what she meant by that! But I'm determined, too!" She held her hand up, as around twenty spears materialised. "Determined to end this RIGHT NOW!"

"Frisk!" As the spears were launched, Copi suddenly jumped in front of the human and crossed their dagger hands. Their whole body rumpled backwards as they endured the pressing force of twenty spears stabbing them in the daggers, stomach and legs.

"K-Kopi!" The human cried.

"You again!? Why are you both so damn persistent!?" Undyne growled.

"Ngh...argh...!" Copi cried out in pain as they endured the attack. "...I'm...not persistent..." Slowly, they began to straighten themselves out, pushing back against the spears. "I'm...DETERMINED!"

Slashing their daggers apart, the spears were shattered into pieces, leaving a faint glow where they once were. Both Frisk and Undyne stared at Copi in shock.

Floating in front of their chest, was a human SOUL.

Bright red. But...there was something odd about it. It was broken. Cracked into several pieces, seven precisely, and looked as if it had been put back together again, like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Kopi...you..." Frisk breathed.

"Why do you have a human soul!?" Undyne yelled.

"...Huh?" Copi looked down to see the SOUL floating in front of their chest. "Is this...mine? It looks broken..."

"Impossible! A monster can't have a human soul! Only by taking one themselves!" Undyne explained. "And how is that soul still working? It's broken!"

"I...I don't know..." Copi replied honestly. "This...doesn't make any sense..."

"...Whatever!" Undyne suddenly yelled. "I doubt that SOUL would work, so I still need the humans one!" She raised her spear against Frisk.

"No!" Copi reacted quickly, and blocked the spear, throwing it off before slashing Undyne across the chest in an 'x'-formation, sending her skidding back. "This isn't over!" Copi then charged towards her.

"But now, I can do this!" She swung her spear, and Copi's new SOUL changed to green making them freeze i place.

"Ugh!" Copi grunted, unable to move their feet.

"How about this!?" Several spears appeared above Copi, before raining down on them, as they could only cross their arms above their head as a measly defense, making them fall onto their knees as their arms and legs were cut along the sides. "Hraaaah!" Undyne swung her spear upward, preparing to slice the monster in two.

"I won't let you!" Copi's arms stretched forward and grabbed the spear, before using surprising strength to lift the weapon, along with its wielder, above their head, before smashing them into the ground. Not giving her a moment of rest, Copi retracted both hands before launching two punches at once into her chest, making her ironically gasp for air as she crashed back into the ground, causing both Frisk's and Copi's SOULS to turn red again.

"Kopi!" Frisk suddenly grabbed Copi and pulled them into a run again, past the dazed Undyne.

"Again, Frisk!? We're getting close, I can feel it!" Copi argued.

"We have too much to worry about!" Frisk tried to argue. "Like...like why you have a human SOUL!"

"It is weird..." Copi admitted, as their broken SOUL seemed to resonate with Frisk's own. "But this isn't really the time!"

They ran into a corridor which had a giant neon sign saying 'Welcome to Hotland', running past it. Just then, Frisk's phone rang.

"Are you stopping to answer it!?" Copi asked.

"It might be important!" Frisk said as she argued.

"Maybe now I can fight Undy-" Copi stopped as they saw Undyne standing there, not moving. "She...Why has she stopped?"

"HEY! WHAT'S UP!?" Papyrus spoke on the other end of the phone. "I WAS JUST THINKING. YOU, ME, KOPI, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS!"

Copi and Undyne stared at each other awkwardly, neither one doing anything from the awkwardness of the moment. 'Is...Is she really stopping to let Frisk continue the phone call?'

"LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" The phone call ended, and Frisk resumed running whilst Undyne resumed chasing.

"What just happened!?" Copi cried.

Frisk carrying Copi kept running until the ground started to turn craggy, and lava began to run beneath them, when spears suddenly stabbed the ground in front of them, stopping the human in their tracks.

"You've escaped from me for the LAST time!" Undyne advanced towards them, the serene light of Waterfall at her back, contrasting with the glowing red lava beneath them.

"This IS the last time!" Copi retracted their body and sprang out of Frisk's grip, forming their hand into a dagger. "It ends here and now, Undyne!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Undyne's spear and Copi's dagger clashed in a giant burst, as Copi swung at Undyne's head with their leg, only for her to lean out of the way, then hit them in the back with the pole of her spear, making them faceplant the ground.

"Ngaaaah! Die already, you little brat!" Undyne raged as she launched more and more spears at Frisk. "I will never take MERCY from the likes of you! You! Will! Never! Spare! Me!"

"Stop it!" Copi's arms stretched out and grabbed Undyne by the shoulders, before forcefully pulling her back and suplexing her into the ground.

"Aughcack!" She coughed. "So that's how it's gonna be, is it!?" She then grabbed Copi and reverse suplxed them, making their body crumple as they were squashed into the ground, before being hit by her spear again, making them drift across the ground.

"Hah...hah..." Copi panted as they stood up, visibly wounded. "Aaaah!" They formed both hands into daggers and charged at Undyne.

"Not this time!" Undyne created a golden spear and threw it as Copi.

"I'll take it!" Copi slashed forward, aiming for the spear, when it suddenly swerved around behind them! "Huh!?" The spear stabbed into Copi's back, making them fly forward.

"Take this!" Undyne pulled her arm back, and Copi only had time to cross their arms in front of their SOUL to protect it, before Undyne stabbed them with her giant spear, making the monster crash through the ground in a giant debris trail, before lying limp at the end.

"Hah...agk...!" Copi breathed as cuts and injuries covered their whole body, pain ebbing away at them.

"Kopi...no! Kopi!" Frisk called desperately, when a spear hit them in the stomach, making them cry out in pain and fall to their knees, clutching their injured body.

"Hah...hah..." Undyne breathed, tired herself. "This ends now. Both of you. You cannot stop our wish. You cannot understand what we have done to try to get to the surface again..."

There was a mumbling sound, and Undyne looked over at Copi. "What was that?"

The injured monster sat up. "...I know."

They staggered to their feet. "Undyne...I know the type of things you have done...and that is why I have to fight you...why I'll never forgive you..."

"...What are you talking about?" She asked.

Copi walked over, each step looking painful, until they stood in front of Frisk. "You...haven't just gone after Frisk...have you?...Other humans who came through here...you chased them, didn't you...?"

"Kopi?" Frisk asked in fear.

"You...you killed them...didn't you?" Copi demanded more fiercely. "The human wearing the tutu...and these glasses!" Copi's SOUL began to glow.

"...How do you...?" Undyne began.

"They were innocent...and you killed them!" Copi shouted, their SOUL glowing brightly. "They were scared...they were alone...and you killed them!" Slowly, Copi's SOUL began changing colour. "Why...? Why!?"

Copi's SOUL turned purple.

Copi lifted their head, and tears were running from their eyes, which had turned purple. "Why did you have to kill ME!?"

"What!?" Undyne gasped.

"Kopi? What's wrong?" Frisk asked.

"I was so scared...the Ruins were dark...Snowdin was cold...Waterfall was scary..." 'Copi' sobbed. "And you...you appeared...and I was terrified...and then you killed me! How could you!?" The monster suddenly jumped towards Undyne.

"How-!?" Undyne swung with their spear, but Copi compressed their body and launched a punch upward, throwing the warrior upward before they jumped and forcefully slapped Undyne, slamming her into the ground.

"Gack! Hrah!" Undyne threw spears upward.

"I cam to Mt. Ebott to study in peace! That's it!" Copi extended out their arms and glided past the spears. "I fell into the Underground, and I didn't know what to do!" Copi spun their body into a thin spear shape, which clashed with Undyne's own, making her fall to her knees as they jumped back.

"I didn't want to die!" Copi's purple SOUL and eyes glowed with a fiery aura, as they suddenly twisted their daggers together, forming a giant drill, before twisting and compressing their own body, building up energy.

"Hah...hah...hraaaaaaah!" Roaring Undyne punched the ground, causing a wave of spears to erupt from the ground and head towards Copi.

The monster unleashed their built up power, turning themselves into a giant drill that effortlessly pierced through all the spears, and towards Undyne.

"Damnit!" Undyne formed two spears in her hand and crossed them in front of her, digging in her heels as the drill crashed into her, breaking her spears and making her skidding back against the ground as Copi untwisted themself. "Urgh! Agh!" Undyne clutched her chest in pain from the brutal attack.

"It's not fair!" The voice speaking through Copi wept. "You killed me! I didn't want to die! It's not fair!"

"Please!" Everything stopped at the shout, as Frisk ran forward, on the brink of tears themself. "I don't know who you are...but leave Kopi alone!"

"...F...Frisk?" Copi asked.

"I understand if you're hurt...really hurt!" Frisk cried. "But, please! Don't use Copi to kill and get revenge! It won't...it won't make you feel any better! Please, stop fighting!"

There was a long pause from the three of them.

Slowly, Copi turned to Undyne, still crying. "I...I just wanted to go home..." They whimpered. "Why...Why did you have to kill me? Why...?" Copi's SOUL and eyes returned to their normal colours, and rhe broken SOUL retreated within Copi's being.

Then, their eyes rolled into the back of their head, and Kopi collapsed.

Frisk immediately rushed over and picked the limp, unconscious monster up in a hug. "It's okay, Kopi. I've got you, it's okay..." Frisk held them tightly, and looked at Undyne. "I'm sorry you got hurt...but...please leave Kopi alone now. You can keep fighting me as much as you want." The human then turned and hurried off.

Undyne stood up, still in shock. '...The way that monster looked at me...' She remembered a human, wearing those glasses, and carrying a notebook.

'It's the same way that human did.'

 **...**

 **...**

 **...weLl, tHAt waS raTheR pAthEtIc, wASn'T iT?**

 **i MeaN, tHaT iDioT caN't eVen beAT unDyNe! hOW stUpiD!**

 **bUT aGaIN! THANK YOU tO OkanEE, fLufFysHeePliOn, deAtHtHedUdE, aNd lORd tYpHlosIOn FoR rEVieWinG! iT oNLy tAkeS SEVERAL SECONDS OF YOUR OH SO PRECIOUS LIVES!**

 **nOW tHeN aUthOR! sEnd-OFf nOte?**

 **This chapter is for Okanee's birthday. Happy B-Day to you!**

 **pOsiTivElY hEaRT wRenChiNg. nOW iF yoU eXcusE mE, i hAvE a cERtaiN Au sAns tO toRtuRE. bLueBerRy iS juST sO FuN tO meSs WIth!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Cooking! 

"Please...please wake up..."

"I don't want you to die..."

"I don't want you to leave me..."

"Please...please wake up..."

"...Ugh..." Kopi's eyes slowly opened, blinking to adjust themselves to a hot orange glow, before seeing a familiar figure standing above them. "...Frisk?"

"Kopi!" The human hugged their monster so tight they crumpled at the midsection. "You're okay! For a moment, I thought..."

"I-I'm alright...don't worry..." Kopi assured them. "What happened...?"

"You don't remember?" The human asked.

"I remember we were fighting Undyne and-" Kopi's eyes widened as they jumped to their feet and looked around. "Undyne! Where is she!?"

"Undyne's gone, Kopi." Frisk told them. "I gave her some water, and she left us alone."

"Water?" Kopi echoed, before realising something. It was SUPER hot. They appeared to be on a platform next to a bridge above a sea of lava, with a water cooler near them.

"Undyne chased us here, but she got dehydrated, so I gave her some water." Frisk esplained. "Then she left us alone, and I've been feeding you and giving you water to help you wake up."

"O...kay." Kopi found it a bit hard to believe. "So we're safe then?"

"Yes, Kopi. We're safe." Frisk assured them.

"That's good to know..." The monster smiled weakly.

Frisk walked over to Kopi, and delicately placed their hand against the flat chest. "Do you feel it?"

"Feel...? Oh, that..." Kopi remembered what had revealed itself. "I feel normal...so, I guess it's probably still there."

"It looked so...hurt." Frisk whispered. "You're memories...you're actions...you, yourself, Kopi...I'm worried about you. Worried you're not yourself. There's too much I don't understand."

Kopi recollected their last memories...recalling a voice that seemed to grow louder and louder in their head. "...I don't know either, Frisk. But, I've been okay up until now...right? I'm sure I'll figure this out...eventually."

Frisk clenched their fist. "I don't know what I can do, but...if you ever feel like, not yourself...or if you're scared...please tell me."

"Of course." Kopi nodded, placing a hand to their chest. "I want it, truly I do..."

Just another unsolved mystery for them...a broken human SOUL. And Kopi knew, deep down, that it was tied into their misplaced memories, and those final actions in that fight. What that connection was, though...they were still unsure...

"Anyway, I wanrt us to go somewhere." Frisk told them as they took the monster by the hand and led them over the bridge.

"Really? Where?" Kopi asked, as they passed by the neon sign.

"Undyne's house." Frisk responded.

"What!?" Kopi dug their heels into the ground to stop them. "Why are we going there!?"

"I wanna talk to her." Frisk explained.

"You wanna talk to that psychopathic child murderer? After we just escaped from her!?" Kopi cried.

"I escaped. You fought." Frisk responded with a disapproving look. "Is it you who is saying that, or is it that other person?"

The monster frowned. "...What do you mean?"

"I mean...do YOU really think that Undyne is bad, Kopi. Or is it just the person who controlled you during those final moments saying that?" The human pressed.

Kopi seemed stumped for a moment. "I...I..." They crumpled forward. "...I don't even know anymore...everything's become so confusing..."

"In that case. You can make the decision for yourself." And so Frisk resumed pulling Kopi along, who didn't put up any more resistance.

The two arrived in front of a strange looking house...in that it looked like a giant fish with eyes as windows and a mouth as the door. The Mad Dummy sat nearby, where it gave the duo an evil glare as they passed by, walking up to the front entrance where a familiar skeleton stood.

"OHO! THE HUMAN AND KOPI ARRIVES!" Papyrus announced. "ARE YOU READY TO HANGOUT WITH UNDYNE?"

'Absolutely not.' Kopi thought.

"I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU TWO GREAT FRIENDS!"

"Yes!" Frisk answered for the both of them.

"OKAY! STAND BEHIND ME!" Kopi made an attempt to pull the human away, but said human kept the monster firmly locked in their hand hold. "PSST. MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS! SHE LOVES THESE!" He handed Frisk a bone, which they held onto, before he knocked.

'Oh please, no...' Kopi begged in their head.

But to the monsters dismay, Undyne did indeed answer. Only, instead of being in her battle armour, she wore a black tank top and jeans. "Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra private, one-on-one training?"

"YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" As Papyrus stood out of the way, Kopi spun ninety degrees so that they appeared invisible to Undyne.

"Hi, I don't think we've..." There was a pause. A horrible, horrible pause. "...Why don't. You THREE. Come in?"

'Crud.' Kopi hissed in their head, spinning back into view, as Frisk dragged them inside.

The inside of the house was surprisingly normal, with a little table, piano, a giant sword for some reason, and a tabletop for a sink and stove with a fridge next to it.

"HERE, UNDYNE. MY FRIENDS BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU, ALL ON THEIR OWN!" Papyrus prompted, making Frisk hand the skeleton the bow-tied bone.

"Uhhh...thanks. I'll, uh, put it with the others." She took the bone, and opened up a drawer filled to the brim with identical bones, putting it in before closing it. "So, are we ready to start?"

"WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU THREE HAVE FUN!" He then promptly ran and jumped through the window.

'...What!?' Kopi cried in their mind from sheer disbelief. 'Don't leave us here with her!' There was a moment of Undyne fixing a glare with her one eye on the pair of them. '...This is so awkward...'

"So why are YOU two here?" She broke the silence. "To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? Is that it!?"

"If it's any consolation, one, I think you technically beat me, and two, I never wanted to see you again. Ow!" Kopi flinched as Frisk elbowed them.

"Let's get something straight here, you flat freak." Undyne growled. "I don't know what happened during that fight, but you would've lost either way, got it?"

Kopi went to respond, but Frisk folded their head in half, effectively muffling them with their own face. "No! We just came to talk." Frisk assured her.

"Then why are you here?" Undyne thought for a moment. "...Wait, I get it. You think that I'm gonna be friends with you, huh? RIGHT?"

"Ah ha ha ha..." Frisk laughed nervously.

"That was your plan?" Kopi sighed as they flattened their face out.

"Really? How delightful! I accept! Let's all frolick in the fields of friendship!" Undyne laughed weirdly.

"...You're being sarcastic, aren't you?" Kopi muttered.

"Congratulations! You're not DUMB!" She confirmed. "Why would I EVER be friends with you two!? If you weren't my houseguests, I'd beat you up right now! You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I will NEVER be your friend! Now get out of my house!"

"Frisk, this is hopeless, let's just go." Kopi whispered.

"No, we can't. Not yet!" Frisk insisted.

"DANG! WHAT A SHAME..." Everybody turned to the broken window to see Papyrus looking in. "I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS...I OVERESTIMATED HER. SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE." He then ran off again.

"Did he just-?" Kopi began.

"Challenge! What!?" The Royal Guard leader took it hook, line and sinker. "Papyrus! Wait a second! Darnit...He thinks I can't be friends with YOU!? Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser and a weird paper thing any day!"

'Charming.' The weird paper thing thought bitterly.

"I'll show him! Listen up, human and flat thing. We're not just going to be friends. We're going to be...BESTIES! I'll make you like me SO much, you won't be able to think of anyone else!"

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Frisk cheered.

"Maybe you can stop calling me a 'thing' first." Kopi grumbled.

"Fuhuhuhuhu! It's the perfect revenge!" She laughed. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Thank you! C'mon, Kopi, be polite." Frisk urged.

"...As long as we're not slicing at each other, okay." Kopi submitted, sitting down on a chair next to Frisk.

"Comfortable? I'll get you something to drink." Undyne went over to the fridge, which gave a blast of surprisingly warm air as she opened it, before putting several boxes and drinks on the counter. "All set! What would you like?"

"Hmmm...maybe-" Frisk went to move, but stopped as Undyne threw a spear that smashed the table in half, making Kopi form both their hands into daggers in defence.

"Hey! Don't get up! You're the guest! Sit down and enjoy yourself!" Frisk quickly sat back down, and Kopi kept one dagger hand ready whilst they grabbed the table with the other. "...Um, why not just point to what you want? You can use the spear!"

"Oh...okay!" Frisk pulled the spear out of the table and held it, pondering for a moment, looking at the selection. The human smirked slightly, before pointing the spear towards Undyne.

"Absolutely not." Kopi flat out denied, pointing the spear away, in the direction of the tea.

"Tea, huh? Coming right up!" She went over and prepared the kettle. "It'll take a moment for the water to boil." Kopi stayed defensive as the kettle boiled. "Okay, it's all done! Careful, it's hot!" She then placed a cup each in front of the human and monster. Frisk tried to drink it immediately, only to recoil when it burnt their tongue, whilst Kopi almost pretended it didn't exist. "It's not that hot! Just drink it already!" Kopi frowned, but drank it anyway, also burning their tongue.

"It's pretty good, right? Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIEND!" Undyne smiled.

'Stop hurting yourself...' Kopi thought.

"...Hey...you know, it's kinda strange you chose THAT tea." Undyne commented. "Golden flower tea...that's Asgore's favourite kind. You know, you kinda remind me of him...you're both TOTAL weenies!"

"Huh..." Frisk pondered whether to take that as a compliment or not.

"...Sort of." She finished, before pausing again. "...Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back!"

'That's...just like how Frisk fights...' Kopi couldn't help but notice.

"I was so humiliated...Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy...'Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?' I said yes, and from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt...bad. But he was beaming...I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. Anyway, long story short, he kept training me...And now I'm the head of the Royal Guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight!"

'Asgore, the king of monsters...he doesn't sound like the child killer Toriel portrayed him as at all...' Kopi muddled it over in their head.

"Like, uh...Papyrus." Undyne paused for a moment. "But, uh, to be honest...I don't know if...I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard."

"Huh? Why?" Frisk asked.

"That's his dream! Why are you brushing it off!?" Kopi followed up in an angrier tone.

"Don't tell him I said that! He's just...well...I mean, it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that he's...he's too innocent and nice!" Undyne huffed. "I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you...and he ended up being FRIENDS with you two instead! I could NEVER send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds."

'...Hate to admit it, but she has a point.' Kopi admitted, whilst Frisk frowned, albeit in agreement.

"I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So, um, maybe he can do something else with his life." Another pause. "Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long...you're out of tea, aren't you? I'll get you some more."

"I guess we are." Frisk nodded, as Kopi also looked down at a surprisingly empty cup. When had they drunk it all?

Just then, Undyne stopped. "Wait a second...Papyrus...his cooking lesson...he was supposed to have that right now! And if HE'S not here to have it...you'll have to have it for him!"

"...Pardon?" Kopi could only utter before she jumped up on the counter and smashed everything.

"That's right! NOTHING has brought Papyrus and I closer then cooking! Which means if I give you his lesson...we'll become closer then you can ever imagine! Fuhuhu! Afraid!? We're gonna be best friends!"

"Quaking in my shoes..." Kopi mumbled, just before she jumped over and grabbed both protagonists by the head. "Aaaaah! Get off of me!" She then jumped back over and placed them by the counter, making Kopi instinctively get a dagger hand ready.

"Let's start with the sauce!" She dumped a whole bunch of vegetables in front of them. "Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy! Now, pound them to dust with your fists!"

"Errrrrr..." Frisk pet one of the tomatos softly.

Kopi smashed a tomato mercilessly with their flat fist, staining it red.

"My turn!" Undyne punched the veggies, splattering them against the wall and over all three of them. "Uhh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later. But for now...!" She leapt to the stove, bringing out a pan, wooden spoon, and uncooked spaghetti. "...We add the noodles! Homemade noodles are the best! But I just buy store brand! They're the cheapest! Ngaaaaaaaaaaah! Uh...just put them in the pot."

"Mmmm..." Frisk went to carefully place the spaghetti in.

"Quickly!" Kopi yanked itout of their hands and forcefully threw it in, box included.

"You're really getting into this, Kopi." Frisk noticed.

"I'll do it as long as she isn't throwing spears at me." Kopi said.

"Alright! Now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir, the better it is!" Undyne shouted.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" The human and flat monster cried together, viciously stirring.

"Harder! Harder!" Undyne coaxed, before she made a spear and stabbed the pot. "Fuhuhuhu! That's the stuff! Alright, now for the final step; turn up the heat! Let the stovetop symbolise your passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into burning fire! Ready? Don't hold anything back!"

"Okay..." Frisk slowly turned up the heat, flames licking around the underside of the pot.

"Hotter! Hotter, darnit!" She yelled.

"Just turn it up all the way!" Kopi cried, twisting the knob.

"Wait, that's too-" There was a burst of red, orange and yellow, and suddenly the pan was black, and Undyne's house was on fire.

"...Uh-oh..." Kopi mumbled nervously.

"Ah. Man, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking!" Undyne exclaimed. "So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?"

"...Your house is on fire." Kopi stated bluntly.

"...Oh, who am I kidding?" She sighed. "I really screwed this up, didn't I? I can't force you to like me, human. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you feel that way about me."

"Undyne..." Frisk murmered sadly.

"And if we can't be friends...that's okay. Because...if we're not friends...it means I can destroy you without regret!" She suddenly pulled out a spear!

"Now?" Was all Kopi said, not even on guard anymore.

"I've been defeated, my house is in shambles, I even failed to befriend you! That's it! I don't care if you two are my guests anymore! One final rematch! All out on both sides! It's the only way I can regain my lost pride! Now come on! Hit me with all you've got! Ngaaaaah!" Undyne screamed.

"...Really?...Well...I guess..." Frisk sidled over to her, and ever so slightly hit her in the stomach.

"...What? That's the best you can manage? Even attacking at full force...you just can't muster any intent to hurt me, huh?" Undyne's grip loosened, before turning to Kopi. "You! Flat one! C'mon! You and me! We'll settle what happened last time!"

Kopi ever so slowly walked over to her, then slapped her lightly across the face.

"...Are...Are you joking!?" She yelled. "I KNOW you can hit harder then that! Are you mocking me or something!?"

"...No." Kopi looked down and away. "I just...really don't want to fight you again...I've kinda lost all that will and anger from before...sorry."

"...You've got to be kidding me." Undyne huffed, dropping her spear. "You know, now that I think about it...I don't really wanna hurt you, either of you. At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but...the way you both hit me right now, it...reminded me of someone I used to train with. Human, now I know you aren't just some wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a big heart! Just like him..."

"Yay!" Frisk celebrated.

"Listen, human...uh..." Undyne looked at Kopi.

"Kopi." They guessed what she wanted.

"Kopi. It seems that you two and Asgore are fated to fight." She told them. "But knowing him, he probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually, some mean human will fall down here...and I'll take THEIR Soul instead. That makes sense, right? Fuhuhu."

"I...guess so...?" Frisk sounded uncertain.

'A mean human?' The memories flashed through Kopi's mind again. 'What exactly does that mean?'

"Oh, and if you DO hurt Asgore...I'll take the human Souls, cross the barrier, and beat the hell out of you both!" She assured. "That's what friends are for, right? Fuhuhuhu! Now let's get the hell out of this flaming house."

The trio hurried out of the burning house, regrouping outside where Undyne smirked. "Well, that was fun, huh? We'll have to hang out again another time! But, uh, somewhere else I guess. In the meantime, I guess I'll hang with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop by Snowdin, OK!? Oh! And if you ever need help, just give Papyrus a ring, ok? Since we're in the same spot, I'll be able to talk too! Well, see ya later, punk!" She then ran off.

"There she goes..." Kopi mumbled, watching her go.

"Say, Kopi?" The monster looked at the human. "Do you like Undyne now? You said you didn't feel anymore anger towards her."

"...I dunno." They replied honestly. "I don't feel any hatred towards her anymore...but there are some things about her I still find...unnerving."

"Hmmmmm..." Frisk pulled out their cell phone, put in a few numbers, then held it up, listening to a conversation. "...Hey, Undyne's already at Papyrus'!"

"Eh? Already? How?" Kopi asked.

"She ran." The human shrugged.

'That's impressive!' Kopi couldn't help but think.

"...Hey, she wants to talk to you, Kopi." Frisk handed them the phone.

"Me? Uh...hello?" They answered.

"Hey! Kopi! There you are! I wanted to talk to you!" She yelled down the line.

"Wanted to-? But you were just here!" Kopi gaped.

"Yeah! I know that! But it totally slipped my mind!" She defended herself. "Whatever. Listen, when we were fighting, you talked about...other humans, right?"

Kopi flinched. "...Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you about that." Undyne's voice seemed to take on an unnaturally soft tone. "Asgore gave the order that, any human that fell into the Underground, should be brought directly to him, no other interference. Thing is, with your human pal there being the last Soul we needed, I kinda, uh...jumped the gun a bit, and wanted to do it myself."

"Where's this going?" Kopi questioned.

"Hey! I was just getting to that part!" She rebutted. "In my time patrolling Waterfall, minus your friend, I've seen four humans pass through here. Two of them made it through into Hotland...and I confronted two of them here."

"The first human wore this pink tutu, real similar to the one that human wears. This human hid behind the waterfall, and when I came in, they passed out from fear, probably because of how tough I looked, and they left their tutu there. I picked them up and brought 'em to the capital, simple as."

"The second human wore the glasses you have on your head there. They seemed to be the talkative type, trying to chat their way out of the situation, but I'm a Royal Guard first and foremost, so I can't go messing around talking to humans! Anyway, I backed that human up against that ledge, you know, the one near the umbrella stand? Thing is, they took a few too many steps back and fell off, think they broke their back on the landing. They were in a lot of pain, and I don't know if you can tell, but I'm not a doctor, so all I could do was take 'em to Asgore."

"Look, I don't know if this'll change anything but, I felt like I should tell you, or at least, the kid who used you in our fight. I didn't kill those two humans before. But if that kid still has some kind of lingering hatred towards me, I want them to know I'm...sorry, alright?"

There was a long pause between them as Kopi digested the information. They waited for any form of anger, or hatred to flare up.

Instead, an intense feeling of shame and embarrassment washed over the monster, making their face heat up red. "O...Okay. Th-Thanks, U-U-Undyne...I-I feel better n-now...hope w-we can put th-this all...behind us..."

"Really!? Awesome! 'Cause I really wanna spar with you again sometime! Your frikkin' tough!" She cried. "See you then, yeah?"

"Rightrightright, great, see you then, bye." Kopi then quickly hung up and fell to their knees, covering their face with their hands.

"K-Kopi?" Frisk called to them.

'I-I can't believe it...all of that rage and fury towards Undyne...was because of some stupid mistakes caused by poor memory!?' They curled up into a roll of paper. 'Oooooooh, you stupid fake memories! Why couldn't you get that right!? It's your own death for crying out loud! I bet all this embarrassment I'm feeling is yours, isn't it!? Get your facts straight before messing me up next time!'

"Are you okay?" Frisk asked.

Kopi flattened themselves against the ground. "In a way, yes. But mostly noooooooo...I think things are good between me and Undyne, though."

"That's fantastic!" Frisk approved. "In that case, we can go to Hotland now!"

"Yeah...gotcha...coming..." Kopi picked their sorry self up and followed after the human.

The two of them came to the bridge that crossed to Hotland, with both of them walking across, only for Kopi to stop.

'...At this point, I have theory.' They thought. 'I just really hope it isn't true...'

"Are you okay, Kopi?" Frisk called.

"I'm...nervous." Kopi honestly admitted. "That something bad, could happen to either of us."

"That is pretty scary." Frisk nodded. "Though, nothing bad will happen as long as we're together, right?" The human held out their hand.

"...Together." Kopi agreed, holding their hand in their own.

They stepped forward together. Glitching filled Kopi's vision. Then they were back at the entrance of Waterfall, with no hand in theirs.

'I thought so.' Copi thought. 'Genocide.'

" _Bonjour, Copi!"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Copi quickly twisted themself around. "Italic!?"

 _"Surprised?"_ The magician asked through his hat. _"I promised that I would keep a closer eye on you, did I not?"_

"Italic...you're here..." Copi breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm...so thankful..."

Italic tipped his hat to indicate a nod. _"Incredibly obliged. However, I do not think it would do us well to linger here. After all, it is wise for us to progress as much as possible so that you may return to Pacifist. Shall we?"_

"Yeah!" Copi happily agreed, running forward into danger, with Italic following close behind.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...aRe YoU sTiLl heRE?**

 **iF sO i'M surprised...yOu fIltHy gODs mUsT haVE sUCh BUSY lIVeS aFtEr aLl. aLthOuGh, i suPpoSe i ShOUld thANk oKaNee, fLuFfySHeepliOn, deaTHTHedudE, LoRD tYphLosIon, pHoeNiXtHeviCtinI and dJtiKI fOR reVieWiNg...bUT I haTE yOU aLl sO No.**

 **inSteAD, i bRouGHt a QuiCk lItTle gIfT fOr yOU alL. WhY don'T yoU iNtroDucE yOurSelF?**

 ***Pained breathing can be heard***

 **awWwWWWwwWW, he'S SHy! tHis, fOlkS, iS pApeRjAM! aN unHolY aMalGamaTioN sPawN oF inK ANd erRoR! somEthIng whIcH onE of YOU gOds crEateD! SeRiouSly? A cHilD betWeeN THOSE TWO!? ThaT's hiLariouS! AnD iT aLSo pRoVes hoW STUPID yOu goDS aRE!**

 **NoW thEn, PJ...lEt mE jUsT eXamiNe oNe of YouR...RIBS!**

 ***A snapping sound an be heard, followed by a** **scream***

 **cOnsiDeR tHiS a WaRNinG oF tHinGS To cOme...**

 **NONE OF YOU WILL BE SPARED!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: **Glkyiu**

Copi sliced through a GHOST with their dagger hand, before placing down a bridge seed, sprouting into a path for them and Italic to cross over.

 _"I must admit that perplexes me."_ Italic mumbled. _"Explain it to me once more."_

"I, don't really understand it myself." Copi admitted. "I have a human Soul but...it looked, damaged and broken, as if something terrible had happened to it. It just appeared that time, and I haven't seen it since."

 _"Hmm, well, a monster USING a human Soul isn't unheard of, frightening as it is, but having one? Certainly new. And the fact that you say its damaged is also unnerving."_ Italic pondered. _"You are an interesting case indeed, Copi."_

"Guess I am. I just wish some of me made sense." Copi admitted.

As the two of them walked past the telescope, Copi looked back up at the sparkling mountain, and looked at Italic. "Italic, you can travel between dimensions, right? Have you ever seen the sun outside?"

Italic stopped at that, the face on his hat frowning. _"...No, Copi. I choose not to."_

"Huh?" Copi stopped and looked at him. "You...choose not to? Why?"

 _"Well, your assumption is correct, there are many alternate universes where I am free to leave the underground into the outside world...but...right now, I do not feel I deserve it. I do not yet feel...complete."_

He tilted his hat up, so that he too could stare skyward. _"However...when I feel my sense of purpose is complete, I know, that when I look upon the sun for the first time...I know that I will have earned it, and it will be truly beautiful."_

Copi desperately wanted to know more, but decided not to pry into it. 'Italic must know a lot, being able to travel dimensions...I wonder what he's been through? If it's anything like what I've experienced, I don't wanna know.'

The two of them went on, coming across a familiar bridge. Well, familiar to Copi at least.

"This is where Undyne chased us." They remembered. "I wonder if she's okay..." His eyes fell down. "Geez, why even bother thinking like that anymore?"

"Woah, Copi! Where did that come from?" Italic gasped.

"It's just..." Copi huffed. "In this timeline...everybody dies. It's a fact I've come to accept at this point. The GHOSTS, the death...it doesn't mean anything now, it's just how it is, and what happens whenever I come here. What's the point in wishing for anything different?"

Italic's hat eyes turned sad. _"Copi..."_

Just then, a GHOST appeared behind Italic, and with no lacking reaction, Copi formed their hand into a dagger, beheading the shadowy monster before stabbing it in the chest. "It's as simple as this. Kill them. Again and again and again, nothing else." He pulled his hand out, then kicked the corpse off of the edge as it turned to dust.

Italic looked uncomfortable. "We should keep moving." He then hurried off ahead.

"Wait, Italic!" Copi realised, running after him. "Listen, this is the bridge! The end of it is-!" The two of them stopped at the end, where wood splintered. "Broken off..."

 _"Yes, I know."_ Italic agreed, though his voice was more sullen then before.

"Italic...?" Copi picked up on his change of tone.

The magician turned towards Copi. _"Copi, I need time to think for a moment. Perhaps you should go on ahead without me for a moment."_

"Wh-What!?" Copi gasped. "Why are you saying something like that now!? I need you right now, Italic!"

 _"Perhaps it is the fact that you need me that is the problem."_ Italic mused aloud. _"Are you trying to clutch onto a lifeline, something to anchor your thoughts to, in me? Because you are unable to do it yourself?"_

"I...I don't understand what you're saying!" The monster cried.

 _"Think about where you stand, and where your thoughts lie, right now. Try to think it over."_ Italic urged. _"I promise, we'll regroup again shortly."_

He then promptly patted the paper monster on the back quite forcefully, making them fall of the edge.

"Huh!? Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!?" Copi yelled, landing on the field of buttercups. "Italic? Italic!?" They called up, but there was no response. "Why would you do something like this?"

Copi pressed a finger against their forehead in thought. "What did he mean by all that? Where my thoughts lie right now? Where I stand? It doesn't make a lot of sense to me..."

They ignored the matter for the moment as they stared down at the buttercups they landed in. "These flowers again..." A familiar name popped into their head. "Chara...that name...it feels so important...but I can't understand why...Chara...Chara..."

Their face scrunched up in frustration. "Aaaaagh! It's just more trivial stuff I'll never be able to understand! I just gotta keep moving forward, once I get to where I was before, I'll return to Pacifist!"

The monster set off alone, slaying GHOSTS left and right as they hurried along. "Just get to there...then it will change again, and I'll continue on, and...and..."

They began to slow down. Something felt...wrong. The air felt heavier. Something didn't feel right...

"What is this feeling?" Copi asked themselves, looking down the path, only to spot something unfamiliar in the wall.

"A door?" The monster stood in front of it. Nothing seemed really bad or grand about it. It was simple, but...unsettling.

"This definitely wasn't here before." The monster mumbled, looking over the door skeptically. "This ominous feeling is definitely coming from behind here...if it's a GHOST, I have to get rid of it!"

Copi pushed open the door, and went to run in, only to slow down in shock. They found themselves in a square room, pitch black all around them save for the white floor, completely empty.

Save for a dark figure in the center of the room.

"What is this place?" Copi thought aloud, walking up to the figure. "A GHOST?"

They jumped as the figure slowly rose, then turned to face the paper monster. It's face looked like a broken mask, similar to that of a GHOST, and it had two white hands with holes in them.

"I've never seen a GHOST like you before..." Copi whispered, standing on guard.

 **"...Ofw lui twr?"** The being's mouth moved, but all that Copi could hear was garbled mutterings.

"Ack, my head!" Copi groaned. "It feels like..."

 **"Fwo jej twr bwzi fiui?"** It spoke again.

'Every time it speaks...I can see symbols in my head...' Copi thought. 'They seem so familiar...'

 **"Twr lui xwy xwuzla."** It mumbled once more. **"E flvi xiviu kiix l zwxkyiu aesi twr cihwui."**

"Gah! This is making my head hurt!" Copi yelled, as they formed both their hands into daggers. "I'll kill you!" They jumped forward and swiped, but the creature slunk away from them.

 **"Kw twr lui fwkyeai...krbf l kflzi, E olxyij yw kyrjt twr hryfiu."** The figure gained a serious expression, as their eyes glowed purple.

'...The way that things eye is glowing...' Copi mused. 'It reminds me of-'

Their thought was cut off as the figure suddenly fired a purple beam from the hole in its right hand, forcing Copi to bend out of the way to dodge. "That was dangerous!"

 **"Fwo lzrkexg..."** The figure also seemed to be thinking. **"E'z Yfiwuekexg fwo twr ivix kruvevi oeyf yfly qftkepri."** It fired a beam from its other hand, which Copi jumped over.

"Shut up!" Copi cried out in frustration, slashing at the figure, who slid back to avoid it, and the following slashes that the monster swung in his rage.

 **"Twr lyylbs vebewrkat, ex l ulgi. Ey'k viut hlzeaelu yw zi. fwoiviu..."** The figure put both of its hands together, creating a ball of purple energy, before extending its hands out, creating a ring of spinning purple runes. **"Zt krhhiuexg ek hlu guilyiu yfix twruk!"**

He threw the ring, which Copi slid under, only for the figure to swing his figure, and for the ring to make a U-turn and charge at Copi again. The monster quickly noticed this and jumped out of the way as the attack tore through the ground.

"It's strong!" Copi thought aloud, before launching a punch that the figure dodged out of the way of.

It aimed its hands upwards and fired a purple beam from each, the two attacks clashing into each other overhead and causing multiple energy beams to rain down. Copi curled up into a cylinder and began rolling, swerving around the attacks to dodge as the ground exploded around them, before uncurling and jumping towards the figure and slashing with both of its daggers, only for it to dodge again.

"Stop moving!" Copi shouted angrily, slashing wildly with both hands, only for the figure to continue dodging. Suddenly, the opponent grabbed Cop's wrist and fired a blast from its other hand at point-blank range, sending Copi flying back and crashing into the ground. "D-Damnit...!" They forced themselves to their feet, their chest having a burn mark as they glared with as much anger as they could muster.

 **"Yfek ek l aikkwx hwu twru hwwaekfxikk."** The figure created another ring, which it tossed at Copi. The ring floated around the monster before instantly tightening around their body.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Copi screamed, being shocked by the ring that binded them, falling to their knees.

 **"E kw oekfij hwu bwzqlxt...lalk, ey olk drky lk clj lk laa iaki ex yfek yeziaexi."** It held out its hands, that began to glow with energy. **"E'aa jila oeyf twr xwo."**

"Ngh...nnnnnnnnnnnnngaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Copi's eyes began to glow red with rage.

The figure flinched at the sight. **"Yfwki itik..."**

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Through brute force, Copi broke through the ring and coiled up their right arm. "Take THIS!" They launched their arm forward in a drilling motion, the attack stabbing straight into the figures chest with explosive speed and force, making the figure crash against the back wall and fall to their knees, clutching their chest n pain.

 **"Kw...qlexhra..."** The figure coughed in pain. **"L...L rxjiuikyezlyij twr..."**

"I'm ending this! Now!" Copi ignored the figures pain, and charged forward with both hands and daggers.

 **"Yfek clyyai ek wviu! Hluioiaa!"** The figure suddenly threw its hand forward, and Copi felt like their centre of gravity shifted completely as they were pushed by an invisible force out of the room, hitting the opposite wall. By the time Copi had recovered, the door was already gone.

"What!? NO!" Copi ran to the wall. "Get back here! Coward!" They punched the wall in frustration. "Come back here and fight me!" They punched the wall agan and again, causing the wall to crack and shatter violently, until they tired and stood there panting, their hands covered in bruises.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Copi panted as the strength left their body, along with the anger.

"Who was that...?" They finally stopped to think. "That voice...that figure...it didn't feel natural at all..."

They stared at the damaged wall. "Something was very, very wrong..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...GASTER!?**

 **wHaT iS HE dOInG there!? doES thAT oLD fOol rEalLy hAve nOthInG bEttER tO Do!?**

 **hUH? yOU wanT tO KnoW wHat hE wAS saYinG? sImpLE. aS a MAn whO spEaKs iN hANds, lOoK dOWn aT yOUr oWN, oR rAtHEr, tHE leTtErS bEneAtH tHeM. aND trY lOokiNg aT tHingS fROm aN...'oPposiTE diReCtioN'.**

 **aND oF couRSe, THANK YOU tO evErYboDy wHO reVieWed! aND SURE rAndOMperSoN2021! lET's frOlIcK iN tHe fiEldS oF FrienDlineSs tOgetHeR! AND GIVE YOUR SOUL TO ME!**

 **tCH...idIOtS...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Reunion

Copi walked along the solitary path, deep in thought. 'That figure...who was he? The way he spoke...it feels like I recognise it from somewhere...think...it came out as garbled words, and in my head it seemed to resemble...hands...'

They then stopped in their path. "That's it! The secret lab behind Sans and Papyrus' house! I remember seeing hand symbols there! But why would Sans have papers with writing on it that's similar to that things speech? Hm...maybe I should go back to Snowdin and check on that, but I've already come a fair way..."

They then spotted a diversion in the path, and snapped their fingers. "That's it! The river person! I can just ask them to take me back to Snowdin! That is...if they're still around..."

The flat monster turned the corner, and to their relief saw the river person there, standing on their boat allowing them to come aboard.

"Tra la la, where do you wish to go?" The figure sang.

"Take me to Snowdin, please." Copi requested, making the boat set off at a calm pace.

"Tra la la, what's my name? It doesn't really matter." They continued to sing.

The boat stopped off at the same spot in the Pacifist timeline, where Copi jumped off and hurried back into the empty town, sliding himself under the door behind the skeleton house and leafing through the papers.

"Come on, that writing has to be here somewhere..." Copi mumbled to themself as they searched, until they found a solitary piece of paper with small drawings of hand symbols on it, made to look like writing. "Yes!...I still can't understand a thing."

They began searching once more. "There must be a, translation, or a note, or something that will help me read this."

They shuffled through more papers, until they found something. "Here they are again..and they come with letters this time!"

The monster scanned the paper from top to bottom, as the symbols which appeared in his head were lined up next to letters of the alphabet. "That means 'K'...that means 'O'...'O'..."

Copi flipped the page over to find nothing on the back. "It only goes up to 'O'. Is there a second half?" They turned around to look again, only to see that the room looked like it had been burgled. "...I have a sneaking suspicion I wont find anything else. Maybe it only goes up to 'O'? No, that's stupid...mm, how annoying."

They went out of the room and hopped back on the boat again, as the River Person set them off down the water once again.

"Tra la la. Beware of the man who speaks in hands." The River Person spoke.

At that, Copi's attention was diverted. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Tra la la." The figure sang.

"No, before that! You said 'beware the man who speaks in hands'. Do you know that...man, I fought?" Copi asked.

"Tra la la. Snitches get stitches, and are cursed by witches." They replied.

"Fine. Don't talk." Copi spat in frustration. "I'll have to figure this out on my own...like with EVERYTHING in this stupid timeline..."

"Tra la la. Listen to the man with a face on his head." The figure spoke once more.

"You mean Italic?" Copi asked.

"Tra la la. A man with hands and a man with a face, very similar wouldn't you say?" River Person continued to speak.

Copi just gave them a perplexed look as they pulled up to Waterfall. "...I don't get you at all."

"Tra la la. Very few do, boo hoo." They said.

The flat monster jumped off the boat. "I think your one mystery that should remain just that."

"Tra la la. Opinions are shallow, facts are absolute." They said. "Tri li li. Tre le le."

Copi gave them one more puzzled look, before continuing on their way. They walked, and walked, and walked...until they came to a very familiar area. A long path filled with Echo Flowers.

"This is...where Frisk and me made our promise..." Copi remembered. "That I would always be there, beside them..."

They looked at the flowers sadly. "But...I'm not right now. Even if they're unaware of it, I still feel guilty. To be honest, I hadn't even thought about the type of promise I was making at the time, it just seemed the right thing to do..."

They clenched their fist. "But...the truth is, I CAN'T be by Frisk's side forever...once we get to that castle, Frisk will cross the barrier, whilst I can't. I won't be able to help them anymore...and then, where will that leave me? I'm no closer to finding out who I am...in fact, I'm even more confused! What will happen to me when we actually reach our destination? Once Frisk is...is gone...?"

It was then that realisation dawned on them, and their eyes widened. "I'm afraid...I'm afraid of what will happen, once everything is over..." They pressed their hands against their face. "I'm very, very, scared...! I don't know what to do...! What will happen, when Frisk is gone!?"

They thought about it...thought about all the times they had been with Frisk, and everything they had done together. The thought seemed to calm Copi, and they took a deep breath and heavy exhale.

"No...I can't think about that right now. It's selfish of me." The amnesiac told themself. "I just have to get Frisk to Asgore's castle...I believe in Frisk. I believe, we'll be able to do something...together."

With renewed confidence, the monster continued walking.

Not for long, though, as someone suddenly bumped into them. "Monster Kid?"

"Y-Yo, who are you...h-have we met before?" The monster was trying to talk, but was sobbing through a stream of tears.

"I-It doesn't matter. What's wrong?" Copi asked them.

"I-It's Undyne!" MK said. "She's fighting that human on the bridge!"

"The human...?" Copi whispered. "...Frisk...Kid, get out of here as fast as possible!"

"O-Okay!" The child cried befor running past them, whilst Copi bolted in the opposite direction.

'The human...Frisk...the one killing everybody...I've finally caught up to them!' Copi thought. 'Maybe, I can get some answers!'

They ran onto the bridge to see an unexpected sight. Undyne was stranding in a battle stance, spear in hand, only...she looked a little different. Her armour looked larger, and their seemed to be a light emanating from where her eyepatch was.

"Undyne!" Copi called out, almost involuntary.

She looked over her shoulder, revealing an empty eye socket where the light was coming from, making the flat monster flinch. "Who are-!?"

She stopped as her eyes widened, a powerful resounding sound echoing out. "...D...Damnit..." And at that, her body seemed to break down, melting, into a puddle of flesh and bones that wasn't even discernible anymore, until finally turning to dust.

"Undyne..." The remaining monster breathed in shock, staring at the pile of dust. But then they looked up.

And they saw something they wish they wouldn't.

"Frisk..."

The human was standing there, a mean look in their eyes, wielding the book as if it was some deadly weapon.

"...No...something's wrong..." Copi instantly recognised it from the look in their eyes. "You're...you're not Frisk..."

At that moment, Copi's broken Soul floated out of the chest, weakly pulsing. At the same time, the humans Soul also floated out and beat. They both radiated a steady glow, as if they were resonating with each other.

"Ack!" Copi flinched and clutched their head as it ached, and a single memory surfaced. "That...that name...that..."

Copi stared strongly at the human. "You...that name...are you..." Their eyes squinted in thought.

"...Chara..."

The human stopped for a moment, as if they recognised it. Then, a dark smile crept onto their face, and they jumped forward.

'Oh no!' Copi realised as the human pulled their book back.

Suddenly a giant puff of smoke erupted in front of him, and Chara was thrown back by the force of the blast as a familiar figure appeared from within it.

"Italic!" Copi gasped.

 _"You will not kill this monster, Chara Dreemurr!"_ Italic shouted surprisingly loudly, before seizing Copi's wrist, before they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They reappeared in front of the first waterfall, with Copi stumbling away from Italic. "Hey! A bit of warning next time, please!"

 _"My apologies. I couldn't let them do what they wanted."_ Italic said.

"I thought you said I needed some time alone?" Copi asked.

 _"I was always watching you. I promised not to leave you, didn't I?"_ Italic reasoned. _"When Chara came at you with the intent to kill though, I couldn't just sit by and watch."_

"That...that was them wasn't it...? Chara..." Copi said.

 _"...Yes. Chara Dreemurr."_ Italic confirmed.

"...Who are they?" The flat monster asked.

Italic looked uncomfortable. _"Chara is...primarily, a demonic force."_

"Bit extreme isn't that?" Copi asked.

 _"Unfortunately no."_ Italic said. _"In practically all timelines, Chara is evil. A demon. A destroyer of both souls and timelines. It is obvious that by the end of this timeline, she will destroy this one too."_

Copi let that sink in for the moment. "...Why? Why did this have to happen in this timeline? What kind of person IS Chara?"

 _"...I don't know."_ Italic admitted. _"In every timeline I've seen them, Chara's motivations are never crystal clear. As for why this happens in some timelines...let's just say that there are some really horrible people out there."_

"Italic...I just want to leave this timeline." Copi admitted.

Italic's hat gave him a sad look. _"Copi...I'm sorry but, right now, I can't let you do that."_

They stared at him in shock. "What!? Why not!?"

 _"Copi...if you continue going on like this, you will destroy yourself."_ Italic told him. _"Your focus on the Pacifist and Genocide timelines is beginning to blend together. It is becoming more and more difficult for you to tell the good from the bad."_

"What? I..." Copi palmed their forehead. "I don't...I didn't mean to..." An awful realisation seemed to dawn on them.

Italic nodded. _"You seem to understand. You are reacting with violence to nearly everything around you, and telling yourself it is in protection of Frisk. But...you could just be turning into Chara."_

Copi instinctively clutched their chest, as if the Soul inside them agreed. "Italic...I don't want that...but...what can I do...?"

Italic adjusted his hat. _"Pacifist and Genocide can be determined by how you feel about everybody in the Underground. Copi, you must understand that everybody you 'fight' has their own reason for doing so, and it isn't out of spite towards you."_

He took several steps back from them. _"Think of a fight, more like a conversation. Both you and your opponent convey your feelings to one another."_

"I don't understand." Copi told him.

 _"You will."_ Italic nodded. _"Because we are going to fight! Right here, right now!"_

"Wait, what!?" Copi gasped.

Italic took of his head hat to tip it. _"Use this battle, with me as your opponent, to understand this moral which I am teaching you!"_ He snapped his finger.

"Get ready, Copi! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIt's SHOWTIME!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***You expect to hear something***

 **...**

 ***But you don't***


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Showtime!

"Fight?" Copi echoed in confusion. "Italic, don't joke. I thought you're trying to STOP me fighting!"

 _"I'm being perfectly serious, Copi."_ He responded. _"I will fight you, you will fight me, and hopefully you will learn something from it. Now then, let us begin!"_

Suddenly, a spotlight fell on him from nowhere. _"Ladies and gentlemen! Monsters and...other monsters! Today, I present to you, a spectacular show! The magnificent Magical Italic Battle! And our contestant today, is none other then the one, the only, Copi!"_ A spotlight also fell on Copi, blinding him for a moment.

'Where are those coming from?' Copi couldn't help but think. 'But seriously...he's treating this like a show, not a fight! Does he really want to do this?'

 _"I know it is polite to let the guest go first, but if it is okay, I will be taking the first move!"_ Italic decided. _"For my first attack...the Spectacular Smoke Slap! 3...2...1!"_

Suddenly, Italic disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared in an identical smoke puff in front of the flat monster so fast it caused them to flinch in shock. They didn't have time to react as the monster slapped them across the face with their large hand using surprising force, sending them flying across the ground and crashing painfully onto their back.

 _"Ta-da!"_ Italic bowed, as an applause came out of nowhere.

Copi staggered to their feet, still in a daze, clutching their stinging cheek. "Ouch...that, really hurt!"

 _"I told you, Copi. This is a battle. I'm not holding anything back."_ Italic reminded him. _"So, now it's your turn. What will you do?"_

Copi grit their teeth. "Fine! You want a fight!? I'll fight you!"

With a battle cry, Copi jumped towards him and retracted their arm, before launching a powerful punch, that Italic easily stepped away from to avoid.

 _"That was quite a reckless move."_ Italic chided him.

Angered, Copi spun around and threw a left hook which Italic jumped away to avoid, doing a stylish backflip in the process, earning another round of clapping from nowhere.

 _"Thank you, thank you, I think you've used up your turn, Copi. Which means it is time for act two!"_ Italic commented. _"For my next trick, I shall perform a good old fashioned hat trick!"_ He then popped his hat off of his head and reached a hand inside of it...which in a way was sticking his hand in his own head.

'I'll attack him whilst he's distracted!' Copi thought as they charged forward, both fists at the ready.

But just as they came close, Italic pulled a giant black hammer out of his hat with silly faces on each side of the head, which he then promptly swung into Copi's face, which would have flattened it if it wasn't already flat, before launching them back across the ground so hard they fell into the water with a splash. Dizzy from the impact and losing sense of direction in the water, Copi shot out one of their hands and luckily managed to grab the ledge, pulling themselves out of the water spluttering.

 _"Behold! The Hammer Hat Trick!"_ Italic played to the nonexistent crowd. _"It appears our contestant is a bit wet thanks to that. Well, nothing like water to wash away sins."_

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" An angered Copi folded both their hands into daggers and charged at Italic, swinging wildly with an intent to kill, as the magician once again easily stepped around the slashes and stabs.

 _"My, my, Copi! What a scary face you're making! You shouldn't be looking so mad in a show like this!"_ As Copi swung their right dagger down, Italic caught it inbetween his fingers, making Copi freeze to stare in shock. _"You should be performing with a smile on your face, like this!"_ His hat did indeed smile, before he smashed Copi forcefully into the ground, leaving a small crater as their body crumpled up from the damage.

Copi staggered to their feet as an applause once again came out of nowhere. 'Nothing I do is working...just what is he trying to teach me like this? Don't attack so recklessly?'

 _"Now it is time for the third act!"_ Italic narrated, as he suddenly pulled a deck of cards out of his sleeve, shuffling them. The backs of the cards appeared to have smiling faces on them. _"What is a magic show without a card trick, after all? But, dear audience, if you think this is a simple card guess then you are oh so wrong! Behold, as I perform the Card Dance Switch Trick!"_

Italic tossed the cards into the air, and they stayed suspended in the air, as if frozen in time, before they all turned towards Copi and fired towards them. Startled, Copi was sliced in the arms and legs by the sharp cards before they managed to jump away. The cards then circled in the air, as if they were sentient, before diving towards Copi again, who curled up into a cylinder to roll away as the cards gave chase.

Copi swerved around as the cards threw themselves into the ground around them. Thinking quickly, the monster did a U-turn and sped towards Italic.

 _"Oh? Coming this way? Let us see what you plan, then!"_ Italic said as he wielded his hammer.

As Copi came close, Italic swung, but the monster instantly uncurled themselves and jumpeds over the magician, causing the cards that had been chasing them to fly towards him instaed. Instinctively Italic held out their hands, causing the cards to burst into puffs of smoke which white doves emerged from, causing another clapping session as the two combatants faced each other.

 _"Not bad, Copi! That was a very good trick!"_ Italic praised. _"But now it's time for the follow-up surprise! 3...2...1!"_

Italic clicked his fingers, and suddenly the white doves disappeared in puffs of smoke, and cartoon bombs with silly faces on them began falling down. Copi jumped back as they fell to the ground and exploded, shielding themselves from the debris with their arms, when Italic swung his hammer and hit a bomb like a golf ball, causing it to fly forward and hit Copi full-on, engulfing them in an explosion as their charred body fluttered to the ground.

 _"And that could very well be considered act four of our show."_ Italic nodded as he tipped his hat. _"Let's check on our contestant, shall we folks? How are you doing, Copi?...Copi?"_ When there was no response, Italic hurried over to them with a worried expression on his hat. _"Oh no! I didn't did I? I thought they could take that!"_

"I..." He stopped as he heard a mumble, and slowly, Copi pushed themselves up into a standing position, to reveal..

That they had a big grin on their face. "Our show isn't done yet!"

Italic look surprised for a moment, before he regained his cheerful face. _"That's the spirit! Now, it's time for us to enter our final act! Here we go, Copi!"_ Italic held their hammer back, as Copi bunched their arms up, the two clashed in a big burst of strength, before Copi's arms suddenly shot forward using their built-up energy, causing the other side of the hammer to hit Italic in the face, making him comically cry out as little stars spun around his head.

'I think I'm beginning to understand, Italic.' Copi thought as he recovered and threw some cards at him. 'Everything that I've done up until now...' Copi ran forward with both hands as daggers, as Italic snapped his fingers and caused the cards to turn into bombs. 'Everybody I've fought up until now...' Copi jumped and rolled themself up into a thin strip, allowing them to pass by the bombs before uncurling them self and clashing with Italic again.

'Toriel fought because she was trying to save us...' Copi and Italic continued to clash again and again, neither of them giving an inch as the waterfall cam crashing down, as if it was enjoying the show. 'Papyrus fought because he wanted to be a member of the Royal Guard...' Italic's hat suddenly popped open, as a burst of red light fired from it up into the sky. 'Undyne fought for everybody's future...'

The red light burst into multicoloured fireworks that began falling down. Copi quickly jumped back and forth, swerving around the fireworks as Italic did the same, colours flashing all around them in a beautiful array of light.

'I finally understand!' Copi jumped back, so that the two of them were facing each other.

 _"I'm surprised you survived my Firework Falling Trick, Copi."_ Italic clapped. _"But now, it is time for my true finale attack! Prepare yourself for my Super Awesome Amazing Italic Final Attack Trick!"_

"Bring it on, Italic!" Copi grinned. "I'll give it everything I've got!"

Italic began sucking air into his hat, as Copi began twisting their hands together in front of them, before twisting their body around further and further.

 _"HERE WE GO!"_ "HERE WE GO!"

Italic fired a giant fiery rainbow beam of flames and stars from his 'mouth' as Copi unleashed their energy, turning them into a giant drill that tore across the ground and drilled straight into the beam. The two forces pushed against each other with full force, causing stars and colours to flash across all of the area, reflecting off the water as the dark Waterfall of the Genocide timeline was lit up in beautiful streams of energy.

"This is...MY final trick!" Suddenly, Copi's spinning body tore through the beam, causing the colours to envelop them as they turned into a sparkling drill that tore flew forward and smashed straight into Italic.

 _"Woooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"_ Italic cried out as they were sent flying into the wall behind him, smashing into it with incredible force that caused the entire wall to crack and shatter before falling away as rubble.

Copi stood their panting from the force of the attack, their arms hung limply at their side as the colours faded away, darkening the area once again. It was then that they had realised what they had done. "Italic!"

They quickly ran over to where the monster had crashed, as he pulled himself up out of the wreckage, his suit looking very scruffy and his hat/face bent badly.

 _"Wow...Kopi..."_ He panted. _"You really are strong..."_

"I-I'm sorry, Italic!" Kopi apologised. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard!"

 _"No, no need to apologise...it was totally called for after everything I did to you."_ Italic nodded. _"So...do you understand what I mean, now...?"_

"Yes, Italic." Kopi responded, placing a hand to their chest.

"Everybody I've fought with a good heart...they had an ulterior motive for fighting me. To protect us, or join something, or save someone...they never really wanted to fight, they just wanted to achieve that goal...and you, Italic...you just wanted to put on a show. A fantastic show...to teach me that."

Italic smiled softly. _"I'm glad...you really are incredible...such a quick learner. Everybody has their motives to pick a fight, Kopi. You just have to learn to see that, sometimes, it's not just to hurt you. Sometimes...there is goodness behind their actions. That is how we truly define good and evil in this world."_

"I understand. I truly understand now, Italic." Kopi told him. "Thank you."

 _"You are most welcome...Kopi."_ Italic told him. _"Never forget this lesson...now, though...I believe...I need to go and get some rest...please forgive me."_

"O-Of course!" Kopi smiled weakly, feeling very guilty.

 _"Don't worry...like I said...I will keep an eye on you..."_ Italic promised as a puff of smoke appeared around him.

But when the smoke cleared, Italic was still there. _"Oh...oh dear..."_ He fell forward.

"Italic!" Kopi quickly caught them. "Are you okay!? What's wrong, Italic!?"

 _"Ah...Copi...it appears I've overestimated myself a bit..."_ Italic admitted. _"I'm very hurt..."_

"Italic...wh-what are you saying!?" Kopi asked fearfully.

 _"I'm...weak, Kopi...I feel like I'm slipping away..."_ Italic mumbled.

"Italic...are...are you dying, Italic!?" Kopi cried., clutching at him tighter. "Did...Did I kill you!?"

 _"No, no!"_ Italic clutched them firmly. _"Don't think that...don't think that for a second, Kopi...It's my own fault...but, I don't regret it..."_

"Italic..." Kopi sobbed, tears falling from their eyes. "Don't...y-you can't die, Italic! You're...you're my first friend! You're the first person I ever met!"

 _"Yes...but I'm not your only friend now, Kopi..."_ Italic breathed. "You have many friends now, remember?...People who truly care about you...who love you..."

"I-Italic..." Kopi whimpered, clutching him as tightly as possible. "Don't go...please don't go...!"

"Kopi...I'm happy to have met you..." Italic whispered. "...Know this, Kopi...know this, from me...and everybody else who has met you..."

Italic took a deep breath, and spoke his dying breath.

"You are a good person, Kopi...never forget that..."

Italic's body began to deteriorate, dissolve, as the magician turned to dust, until Kopi was holding nothing and simply clawing at the air, as the dust floated up into the sky.

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kopi stretched their arms upward, wildly grabbing at the dust as if it would change anything. "Come back! Come back, Italic!"

Kopi's head hung as heavy tears splattered against the ground. "Italic...ITALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Kopi screamed a cry of pure sorrow towards the heavens.

Italic was gone.

Kopi didn't know how long they stayed there, mourning his lost friend. But by the time they found the strength to move, the ground had become completely wet from their tears.

They walked past the waterfall. Through the grass. Over the bridge. Through the cave. To the entrance of Hotland.

A light enveloped them, and they were standing in the same spot.

"Kopi?" A familiar voice spoke next to them. They looked to their side to see Frisk staring at them in shock. "Why are you-?"

"Frisk!" Kopi hugged the human tightly. "I...I lost someone...I lost someone very important to me...!"

Frisk said nothing, but instead returned the hug as their friend cried on their shoulder.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **tHaT sTupID mAgiCiAN iS dEAd! DeAd! DEadDeAddeaDdEAdDeaDdeADDEAD! THat MadE mY dAY rIgHt THerE!**

 **ooOoOooOOOh whAT? yoU aLl diDn'T aCtuALly CARE aBouT hIm diD YOu? yOU fIlThy gOdS doN'T caRE aBoUT ANYTHING! i SuppOSe i SHoulD ThaNk eOn tHe zOroARk aND wXnDERlanD fOR reVieWinG...**

 **whAteVer! gO cRY yoUr crOCodiLe tEarS soMewHeRe eLSe!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Alphys

Kopi and Frisk sat on the now warm rocky ground. Kopi had their arms folded with their head bent low, white face flushed red, whilst Frisk sat with their arms around the monster.

"You remembered you lost someone very important to you." Frisk said.

"Yeah..." Kopi partially lied. They had told their friend that it was a simple resurfacing of a memory, but they had truly lost somone important to them, and very recently as well, so in a way, that made it even more harmful.

"Knowing that now must be hard..." Frisk nodded. "I guess I've lost people too, but I don't really remember it...and, for you to remember something like that, Kopi...it must be very bad for you."

"...It's okay, Frisk." Kopi raised their head, their face slightly damp from their tears. "He told me something before he died. That I was a good person. And I want to honour that."

"You already are a good person." Frisk assured them. "Just continue being yourself."

Kopi couldn't help but smile. Somehow, they knew things were going to be okay, especially with Frisk beside them. Their friend didn't pry, or question, they just supported, and that's all the monster needed right now.

"Thank you, Frisk." Kopi nodded as they both stood up. "Right then, let's get moving."

The two walked on, and quickly started sweating. "Guess this place is called Hotland for a reason..." Kopi panted.

""Hey, Kopi, look at that." Frisk pointed forward as a giant white building loomed in front of them. Above the entrance was a sign simply saying: 'LAB'.

"What's a lab doing out here of all places?" Kopi asked sceptically, but then looked to their left and widened their eyes as they saw two buff looking soldiers guarding the way to what looked like an elevator. "Let's go to the lab!" The flat thing hurriedly pushed the human along as the guards looked at them in confusion.

The doors opened up automatically for them and they stepped inside, immediately being hit by a blast of cool air as the door closed behind them. "Ahhhhhhhhh, air conditioning." Frisk sighed.

"Why is this lab here? It's kinda dark..." Kopi noted as they walked forward. The room was noticeably lit up by a large screen to the left of them, and looking at it they saw...

"Hey! It's us!" Frisk pointed, as the screen showed the back of both the human and the monster.

"Are we being filmed?" Kopi spun 180, basing it on where the screen was viewing them, and walked over to the far wall, finding a little camera in the middle of it, their face taking up the entire screen. "Somebody's been watching us."

"They sure have been busy." In the dark, Kopi could just barely make out their friend standing near a cluttered desk stacked high with books and a computer plastered with sticky notes.

The monster walked over and picked up one of the books, squinting their eyes as hard as they could at the cover, but they couldn't make it out in the dark. "This is weird. Just what kind of place is this?"

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening could be heard, and the two of them jumped as they saw a figure appear before them. Just then, the lights switched on, revealing the figure to be...a dinosaur wearing a lab coat. Upon turning in the direction of the duo, she jumped, causing the two of them to jump again.

"Oh. My god." The dinosaur gasped, revealing herself to be female. "I didn't expect you two to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and..." There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other. "Ummmm..."

"Uh, who, are you?" Kopi hesitantly asked.

"H-Hiya!" She stammered. "I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal scientist!"

"YOU'RE Alphys?" Kopi gaped.

"Y-Yes! Why!? Is that a bad thing!?" She panicked.

"No, it's just..." The monster stared long and hard at the scientist. "I wasn't expecting you to...actually, I don't know what I was expecting."

"Kopi, don't stare." Frisk pouted.

"I can't help it." They winced.

"A-Ah, I'm not one of the bad guys!" Alphys hurriedly told them. "Actually, since the pair of you stepped out of the RUINS, I've, um...been 'observing' your journey through my console. Your fights...your friendships...everything! I was originally going to stop you, but...watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them."

"...That's kinda weird." Kopi stated blandly.

"A-Ah! I'm s-sorry!" She cowered.

"Aw, Kopi, you scared her." Frisk pointed.

"H-How?" The monster replied.

"S-Sorry, it's just, I-I saw you fight Undyne...that was quite scary." Alphys admitted.

"Oh..." Kopi gingerly traced their finger on the ground. "So you're scared of me..."

"N-No! That's not it! Please don't be upset!" Alphys assured them. "I want to help you! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland!"

"Wow, really? You must be super smart!" Frisk cheered.

"O-Oh, thank you..." She blushed. "I know a way right to Asgore's castle, no problem!"

"Really? That would actually be a big help." Kopi nodded.

"Well, actually, umm, there's just a tiny issue." She admitted.

"That being?" Kopi pressed.

"A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton." Alphys explained. "Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot. Uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something."

"A robot TV star!?" Frisk instantly got sparkles in their eyes at the thought.

"Anyway, recently I decided to make him more useful." Alphys continued. "You know, just some small practical adjustments."

"...What, small practical adjustments?" Kopi asked.

"Like...like, um..." She shrank under Kopi's gaze. "Anti...anti-human combat features?"

"...Pardon?" Kopi asked in disbelief.

"Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided, I have to remove those features!" She hastily added. "Unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake whilst doing so." Kopi said nothing, but continued to stare at her more intensely. "And...um...now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood? Ehehehehehe...heh."

Kopi's expression was far from amused, whilst Frisk looked rather waorried.

"But, umm, hopefully we won't run into him!" She tried and failed to reassure them.

No sooner had she said that when a loud bang echoed around the lab. "...D-Did you two hear something?" Alphys nervously asked.

"It...sounded like..." Frisk began.

"A big, fat, coincidence." Kopi finished.

Just then, the lights went off again, plunging the room into total darkness.

"Ohhhhhh yes!" A robotic, yet somehow smooth voice spoke up. "Welcome, beauties..." Just then, a spotlight fell down, revealing not only a hole in the wall, but a robot in the shape of a cube with a yellow screen as a face, balancing on a wheel, and holding a microphone. "...to today's quiz show!"

As soon as it finished speaking the room brightened again as confetti rained down whilst disco balls spun above them and a neon 'GAME SHOW' banner hovered above the robot.

Kopi gave a sideways glance at Alphys. "I take it this is Mettaton?"

"Ummmmm..." The monster got the answer very clearly from her flushed expression.

"Oh boy! I can already tell it's gonna be a great show!" Mettaton announced. "Everyone give a big hand for our wonderful contestants!" The robot clapped as more confetti rained down on Frisk and Kopi, making the former pull it out of their hair. "Never played before, you gorgeous pair?"

"No, I've never been on a game show before!" Frisk said, looking starstruck.

"No problem! It's simple!" Mettaton explained. "There's only one rule. Answer correctly...or you die!"

"Oh dear." Kopi squeaked as Frisk's Soul appeared. "Hey! We're not taking part in your killer quiz show!"

"Screaming is against the rules!" Mettaton rebuked, causing the monster to huff. "Let's start with an easy one! What's the prize for answering correctly?" A giant screen descended behind it, with four answers lighting up on it; A. Money, B. Mercy, C. New car, and D. More questions.

'I'm hoping it's B., but I highly doubt that.' Kopi thought.

"Hey, Kopi!" Frisk whispered to them. "Look at Alphys!" They both looked to see the scientist making a 'D' with her fingers. "She's helping us!"

"She did say she wanted to...guess we gotta trust her." Kopi nodded.

"D!" Frisk called out.

"Right! Sounds like you get it!" Mettaton applauded.

"Okay, let's get through this." Kopi nodded.

They continued answering, quite frankly, ridiculous questions. Kopi called out that it was unfair when Mettaton was wearing a Froggit shirt in one of the questions, which earned them a zap very near to their feet, and when the question 'Would you smooch a ghost?' appeared, Frisk gave a cheeky grin, causing both Alphys and Kopi to give the human half-lidded looks.

Then, a question popped up about a game called 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie', causing both contestants to raise an eyebrow.

"What? What kind of name is that?" Kopi asked themself aloud.

"I...think Mew Mew Kissy Cutie is an anime." Frisk recalled.

"An anime?" Kopi took interest. "Sounds strange...I wonder what it's about?"

No sooner had the words left their lips when Alphys launched into a huge speech regarding the question, making everyone stare at her until her talking trickled down into silence.

"...Seems like she's a fan." Kopi guessed.

"Alphys, Alphys, Alphys." Mettaton tutted. "You aren't helping our contestants, are you? Ooooooooh, you should have told me! I'll ask a question you'll be sure to know the answer to!"

The question popped up on the screen: 'Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?'

"Aw, nuts." The paper thin monster groaned, looking at Alphys to see, as they predicted, her silently pleading for them not to answer.

"Undyne, Asgore, me or you, Kopi." Frisk read on the screen.

"Okay, let's think about this." Kopi turned to Frisk. "Love's kind of a fickle thing, so...uh...I dunno!"

"...You think maybe she has a crush on me?" Frisk asked hopefully.

"No." Their partner shot them down instantly. "It can't be either of us, we can't have been around that long for her to develop feelings like that!...I think!"

"So then...Undyne or Asgore?" Frisk pondered.

"Mmmmm...maybe it's Asgore. She is his scientist after all." Kopi pointed out.

"Naaaaaah, it's worky stuff, Kopi!" Frisk argued.

"Oh, so you're a love expert? Flirting doesn't count!" Kopi retaliated.

"Oh please, darlings! No bickering over such a simple question!" Mettaton gasped.

"Okay, okay, then that leaves...are you sure?" The monster asked hesitantly.

"It feels like it to me. A gut instinct." Frisk confirmed. "Besides, what's wrong with that?"

"N-Nothing, it's just that we'll die if we get this wrong!" Kopi emphasised.

"A!" Frisk declared.

"See, Alphys, I told you it was obvious! Even the contestants figured it out!" Mettaton confirmed as she turned as red as a tomato.

"Wait, that's right!?" Kopi gaped.

"Yes, she scrawls her name in the margins of her notes. She names programming variables after her. She even writes stories of them together, sharing a domestic life. Probability of crush: 101%. Margin of error: one percent." Mettaton went on.

"Awwwwww, that's such a cute pairing!" Frisk cooed.

"Cute!? You're scared of me, but you love Undyne!?" The amnesiac cried. "...Also, I think that last one is fanfiction!"

"Well, well, well. With Dr. Alphys helping you, the show has no dramatic tension!" Mettaton spoke. "We can't go on like this. But...but...this was just the pilot episode! Next up, more drama! More romance! More bloodshed! Until next time, darlings!" On that note, a rocket emerged from Mettaton's lower half and blasted it off through the roof with a bang.

'So, now we have a robot TV star after us. We must be the strangest stalker victims ever.' Kopi thought.

"Well that was certainly something." Alphys commented.

"So...you love Undyne?" Frisk giggled.

"A-Ah! H-He wasn't supposed to ask that last question!" Alphys flushed red with embarrassment.

Kopi crossed their arms in thought. 'Okay, remember what Italic taught you...what could I determine from Mettaton whilst we were doing that quiz show? Hm...he certainly seems to like presenting, but that isn't a reason for him to want to kill us. Alphys said she programmed him with anti-human software...but that doesn't give him a reason to want to kill Frisk either? Mm, this is a bit harder then I thought...but I promised Italic! Next time we see Mettaton...which, knowing us, will be soon...I'd better learn as much about him as I can!'

"Hey, Kopi! You coming?" Frisk called.

"Huh? Yeah!" The monster quickly jogged after the human.

"Wait, wait!" Alphys stopped them. "Let me give you my p-phone number! Th-Then, m-maybe, if you need help, I could..." But then she stopped. "Wh-Where'd you get that phone? It's ANCIENT! It doesn't even have texting!"

"Really? I couldn't tell." Frisk admitted. "I've never had a phone before."

"W-Wait a second, please!" She grabbed Frisk's phone and hurried over to her workbench, where loud banging and drilling began to occur.

"...Hm?" Meanwhile, Kopi noticed an upward elevator next to them. "What's this?" Stepping on it, they ascended up a floor, and gasped at what they saw. "Wow." The entire upper level was filled with bookshelves, a dresser and posters. "Hey Frisk! Come up here!"

"Huh? What is it, Kopi?" Frisk went up just as Kopi began looking through the cases left on the bed, making Frisk gasp. "Kopi! This is Alphys' room! It's private!"

"Hasn't stopped us before." Kopi reasoned as they stared at a case. "Look, this is that Mew Mew Kissy Cutie anime. She's got so many of these!" The monster stared at it long and hard. "...I kinda wanna watch this."

"Kopiiiiii!" Frisk seized the monsters arm and headed for the down elevator. "Don't be a sneaker!"

"Frisk! At least let me keep the case! I wanna read the summary!" Kopi struggled in vain as they went down the opposite escalator and walked over to Alphys.

"Here, I upgraded it for you! It can do texting, items, its got a keychain, I even signed you up for the Underground's number 1 social network! Now we're officially friends! Ehehehehe." Alphys handed Frisk a cleaner, touchpad phone, looking quite different to how it was before.

"Thank you, Alphys!" The human gratefully accepted it.

There was then an awkward silence.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" Alphys excused herself before quickly hurrying into said room.

"...So, I guess we keep going now, right?" Frisk asked.

"Seems so." Kopi nodded. "...Just let me ask Alphys if I can borrow some of her videos first!"

"Oh no, c'mon!" Frisk pulled them along.

"No! Please! just one episode! Just one episoooooooode!" Kopi yelled as they left the lab.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...aLpHYs oF aLl mOnSTerS...**

 **wHY dId aSgoRE piCK HER!? oH wAIt, tHaT's rIgHT, bEcauSE hE's a bIG wOrtHleSs WIMP! i hATe heR aNnoYinG lItTle aTtiTUde! aND soME peOplE aCtuaLlY RELATE tO heR!? hoW sAD arE yoU aLL!? haHaHAHaHahAHa!**

 **sTiLL tHougH, gUeSs i ShoUlD THanK wXNdeRlAnd, lOrD tYphlOsIOn aNd danTEloYaL fOR reVieWinG. gOOd fOr yOu!**

 **iT reAllY Is saD...thAT tHe aUthoR oF THIS AU haD tO wrITe a fAnfiCtiOn inSteaD oF draW a coMiC aND maKE uS aCtuaLly WORTHWHILE. isN't thAt riGhT, yoU useLesS AUTHOR!?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Hotland

"Careful! CAREFUL!"

"Wheeeeeee!"

Kopi silently screamed as Frisk was blasted across a pool of lava by the steam rising from a steam vent. The monster quickly followed them by jumping and flapping their papery arms to hover over to them.

"Aren't you worried about this at all!? There's LAVA underneath us!" Kopi cried.

"It's fun!" Frisk replied. "Hotland is sooooo cool! And the monsters here are nice too!"

"You mean that tsundere airplane we ran into?" Kopi remembered.

"She totally liiiiiiiiiiked you!" Frisk giggled.

"Shut up." Kopi mumbled, giving the human a playful punch to the arm.

Just then, the phone rang, but as Frisk went to answer it, it stopped. "Oh, whoever it was hung up."

"Must've been Alphys." Kopi deduced. "She's been updating her status ever since we left."

"She sure is shy." Frisk said as they continued walking.

"Maybe you're just too bold. Considering the fact you just FLEW OVER LAVA." Kopi emphasised.

"I'm fine, Kopi." The human assured them, as the duo came across what looked like an orange laser. "What's this?" Just then, the phone rang again, and the human quickly answered it.

"Uuh! H-Hi! So, the blue lasers..." Alphys' voice came down the line. "Uuh! I mean, Alphys here! Hi!"

"Hi, Alphys!" Frisk responded.

"What were you saying about lasers?" Kopi asked.

"Ah, r-right! The blue lasers won't hurt you if you don't move! O-Orange ones, um...y-you have to be moving, and they...um, they won't, um...move through those ones!" There was an awkward silence. "Uuh, bye!" She then hung up.

Kopi and Frisk stared at each other. "...Did you get that?" Kopi asked.

"Um...Orange move, blue don't?" Frisk suggested.

"Sounds awfully familiar, so yeah." Kopi shrugged. The both of them then looked as Alphys updated her status proclaiming her victory of simply calling them, making them both laugh lightly.

Using their pieced together info, they moved past the lasers and deactivated them, watching as Alphys continuously updated her status as they went, until they came to some more vents when she rang them again.

"A-A-Alphys here! Th...The northern door will stay locked until you s-solve the puzzles on the right and left!" She told them. "I-I think you sh-should g-g-go to the right first!"

"She is...not doing so hot at this." Kopi sighed.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! Frisk squealed happily.

"What?" Kopi asked.

"You did a pun! We're in Hotland and you did a pun!" Frisk grinned happily.

Kopi flinched at their mistake. "Th-That was not deliberate! Don't twist my meaning around like that!"

"You did a puuuun! Welcome to the fun side!" Frisk celebrated whilst Kopi groaned.

The two of them quickly solved the puzzle on the right before going over to the left path where Alphys deactivated the laser. Before they went in though they spotted a girl monster wearing a high school uniform, made out of green flames, and Kopi couldn't resist walking over.

"Excuse me?" They spoke up.

"Hm? Yes, what is it?" She replied.

"You, uh...wouldn't happen to be related to Grillby, would you?" Kopi asked hesitantly.

"OMG! Do you know my daddy?" She asked. "I'm Fuku. Grillby's totally my dad!"

"Ace class deduction skills. And thus, I'm not specie...ist." Kopi congratulated themselves.

"Wonder who her mum is?" Frisk wondered.

"I'm not gonna ask about family a second time, that'd make me weird." Kopi denied.

The pair continued onward after solving the second puzzle, until it began to grow dark, when Alphys called again. "H-Hey, it's kind of dark in there, isn't it? Don't worry! I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!"

Kopi and Frisk shielded their eyes as a bright light flashed on. When they could see again, they found themselves on a stage resembling a kitchen.

"Okay...what's this supposed to be?" Kopi wondered.

"Oh no!" Alphys gasped.

"Oh yes!" The duo jumped as Mettaton appeared beside them, wearing a chef hat. "Welcome, beauties, to the Underground's premier cooking show!" A pink neon sign saying 'Cooking with a Killer Robot' descended from above as sparkles fell around them, and Kopi was suddenly aware of cameras watching them.

"I do not remember signing the legal contract for this." Kopi complained.

"Pre-heat your ovens, because we've got a very special recipe for you today!" Mettaton proclaimed. "We're going to be making...a cake!"

"Cake! I love cake!" Frisk beamed.

"My lovely assistants here will gather the ingredients. Everyone give them a big hand!" The robot gestured to the pair as more confetti rained down. "We'll need sugar, milk and eggs. Go for it, beauties."

"A cake is simple enough I guess..." Kopi mumbled as the two of them turned around to the counter behind them. Frisk carried the box of eggs whilst Kopi tenderly carried the milk and sugar over to the table.

"Perfect! Great job, you beautiful two!" Mettaton congratulated them. "We've got all of the ingredients we need to bake a cake!"

"Actually, you need a lot more ingredients for a proper cake, and utensils as well." Kopi mumbled, as if someone else was talking through them.

"Oh my! Wait a magnificent moment! How could I forget!" The 'chef' suddenly cried. "We're missing the most important ingredient!" At that moment, Mettaton reached under the counter and pulled out a chainsaw! "A human Soul!"

"Is that a freaking CHAINSAW!?" Kopi screamed.

"Aaaahh!" Frisk cried in fear, making Kopi stand in front of them protectively as the robot slowly advanced towards them, chainsaw roaring loudly.

When Mettaton was close, however, a phone rang, causing the robot to stop and pull out a phone from underneath the counter. "Hello? I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"W-Wait a second!" Alphys' voice came down the line. "Couldn't you make a...couldn't you use a..."

"Couldn't you make a substitution for this ingredient?" Kopi frantically helped her.

"...A substitution? You mean a different, non-human ingredient?...Why?" Mettaton inquired.

"Because!...Alphys?" Kopi requested backup.

"Uuh...vegans?" She suggested more then answered.

"Vegan." Mettaton paused. "That's a brilliant idea! Actually, I happen to have an option right here! MTT-Brand Always-Convenient-Human-Soul-Flavour-Substitute!"

"How convenient!" Kopi nodded frantically.

"A can of which, is just over on that counter!" Frisk and Kopi looked past the robot to see a can on a small table ahead of them. "Well, darlings, why don't you head over and get it?"

"Yes, chef!" Frisk agreed, as the human and amnesiac hurried over to the table.

However, just as they were about to grab it, the table shot up high into the air, leaving the protagonists to stare skyward dumbly as the little table stretched up into the sky.

"By the way, our show runs on a strict schedule." Mettaton spoke from behind them. "If you can't get the can in the next one minute, we'll just have to go back to the original plan!"

"And that means chainsaw extraction method." Kopi remembered, making both themselves and Frisk pale.

"So, better start climbing, beautiful!" With that, he rocketed up to the top.

"We'll never climb this thing in a minute!" Kopi panicked, when Alphys called them again.

"D-Don't worry, Kopi! I have a plan!" Alphys said. "When I was upgrading your phone, I added a few...features. You see that huge button that says...'JETPACK'?"

"Now that I notice it, it's hard NOT to see it." Frisk nodded.

As the human pressed the button, the phone suddenly stretched out as two jets appeared on each end.

"That's some phone!" Kopi gaped as Fisk hurriedly put the jetpack on.

"Hop aboard, Kopi!" Frisk cried.

"Take it away!" The monster agreed as they wrapped their flattened body around Frisk's midsection like a sash, before they rocketed up into the sky. As they flew however, Mettaton began flying by, dropping the eggs, sugar and milk towards them, forcing to Frisk to swerve out of the way. "Stop doing that ou cheater!" Kopi's arms stretched out and batted away the eggs, and shielded Frisk from the milk and flour, allowing them to reach the top.

"My, my, it seems you have bested me." Mettaton admitted defeat. "But only because you had the help of the brilliant Doctor Alphys! Oh, I loathe to think what would have happened to you without her!"

"You're being...awfully praising of her." Kopi noted. "Did she install suck-up features on you or something?"

"Nothing!" He hurriedly replied. "Oh, and about the substitution, haven't you ever seen a cooking show before? I already baked the cake ahead of time, so forget it! Well, toodles!" He then flew off.

"Wha-? You jerk!" Kopi yelled after them as Frisk returned to the ground, and Kopi unwrapped themselves from around their waist.

"Wow! We...we did it!" Alphys spoke through the now normal phone. "Great job out there, team! W-Well, anyway, let's keep headin forward!"

"We sure are lucky to have Alphys helping us out, huh Kopi?" Frisk smiled.

"...Yeah..." Kopi mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Frisk asked.

"Maybe...something about this just feels...off. I just can't shake the feeling that-" Kopi was cut off though as they went to touch their chin, only to recoil n shock. "Oh, gross! My hands are covered in cake mix!" The monsters hands were indeed covered in the sticky substance. "I need to wash my hands!"

Kopi ran over to the stage and turned the taps, only for nothing to come out. "What the-? This is all fake!" No sooner had they said that then the stage fell apart. "...Great."

"Just lick it off." Frisk pointed at their friends fists.

"Frisk, I have some dignity." Kopi told them.

Frisk stared at the mix. "...Can I-?"

"Nope."

The two continued on, Kopi wincing slightly as the heat seemed to affect the mix covering their hands, but shrugging it off. The two of them stopped however, as they saw a giant metallic structure in the distance.

"Wow...that's big." Frisk marvelled, before Alphys called them again.

"That's the CORE. The source of all power for the Underground." Alphys told them. "It converts geothermal energy into magical electricity, by...uh, anyway, that's where we're going to go. In the CORE is an elevator directly to Asgore's castle. And from there, you can go home..."

"Home..." Frisk repeated.

'That's our destination.' Kopi thought. 'We're so close now...it feels like its come so near too fast.'

"Kopi." The monster turned to them as Frisk looked up at them. "You'll stay by me, right until we get there, right?"

Kopi smiled. "I promised, didn't I?"

Frik smiled too, and went to hold their hand, only to gasp. "Kopi! Your hands!"

"Eh? My ha-aaaah!" Kopi yelled, as instead of seeing their papery fingers, they saw two small simple cakes instead. "My hands! They've turned into cakes!"

"It must've been the cake mix." Frisk thought aloud.

"Cake mix doesn't work like this!" Kopi cried as they waved their arms frantically around. "They're stuck!"

"Hold on! Frisk to the rescue!" Frisk cried as they grabbed one of the buns on Kopi's hand and pulled.

"C'mon! C'mooooon!" Both sides pulled frantically, until Frisk freed Kopi's hand and both of them fell onto their backsides.

They stayed like that for a minute, before they both laughed. "Thahahat was ridiculous." Kopi laughed. "I've got cakes for hands!"

"Cake-Hand Kopi!" Frisk also laughed. "It must really be heated for that cake mix to cook though. Guess this place isn't called Hotland for nothing!"

"Even ingredients down here are weird and unpredictable." Kopi giggled.

"But they're so wonderful and amazing, aren't they?" Frsik beamed. "Do you need a...'hand' with the other one?"

"Very funny." Kopi smirked as the human suppressed a giggle at their own joke. "I think I've got this one." Straining, the paper monster successfully pulled the cake off of their hand.

"I must admit, it does look nice...wanna have a cake break?" Frisk suggested.

"From the cakes baked on my hands?...Sure, why not?" Kopi agreed, as they bumped their cakes like glasses, and sat with their legs dangling over the edge, staring out over the CORE.

"This is so sweet!" Frisk gasped, taking the first bite.

"Sickeningly sweet." Kopi agreed, eating their own.

"...It's good!" The two of them said in unison. And so they sat there, eating their cakes, staring at the CORE, their destination.

'Soon...Frisk will leave. And it'll just be me.' Kopi stared at Frisk, as the human ate their cake. 'But, Frisk...that's why I truly treasure moments like these with you. I will help you, no matter what. My best friend.' They sat there, and ate their 'hand-made' cakes together.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...isn't ThaT SiCkeNIngLy swEEt?**

 **pfFT, whO cAreS AboUT thAt sTupId lItTlE rEJecT? yOU aLl? HA! don'T maKE mE LAUGH!**

 **tHeY'Re jUsT a stUpiD OC. nObOdY caREs aBouT THEM. NoT eVeN yoU, wXnDERlAnd, oR YOu, lORD tyPhlOsIoN.**

 **hoW dO I KnoW?**

 **...**

 **bEcaUsE nOboDY caReS abOUt Me...**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Bombs!

Kopi and frisk came to an elevator. Stepping inside the machine rose up to floor two, where they stepped out and continued walking, soon coming across Sans in his usual sentry post.

"Hooooooooooow?" Was all Kopi could say, with a dumbstruck look.

"Hey, Sans!" Frisk waved to the skeleton.

"heya, kid, flatstack." Sans waved back. "wanna buy a hotdog? it's only 30g."

"We just had cake." Kopi practically declined.

"I'll buy one!" Frisk said, causing Kopi to give them a look. "What? I'm hungry."

"thanks, kid, here's your 'dog." Sans handed the human a...hotdog? "yeah, a 'dog. apostrophe-dog. it's short for hotdog."

"...Can I have another one?" Frisk asked, making Kopi fold their arms. "For you, Kopi!"

"Aw, guess I can forgive you for that, then." They shrugged.

"looks like you're carrying too much. guess i'll just put it on your head." Sans put the sausage on top of Frisk's head.

"...Y-You just put it on their head?" Kopi stated dumbly.

"sure. in fact, here's another one, on the house. well, it's on you." he balanced another one on the humans head.

Frisk suddenly turned to Kopi with a glint in their eyes, filled with determination. 'Uh-oh, I don't like that look.' The amnesiac thought.

The human turned to Sans. "Let's keep going."

"sure. help me out, flatstack." Sans requested, handing them sausages.

"Okay, I guess...if this is what you want, Frisk." Kopi's arms stretched upwards to place the sausages on top of each other.

This continued on for a while, until Frisk had a tower on their head, and Sans shrugged. "i'm gonna be frank with ya. as much as i love putting hotdogs on your head, thirty is just an excessive number. twenty-nine, now that's fine, but thirty...flatstacks gonna lose the feeling in their arms."

"No kidding." Kopi said with half-lidded eyes. "Thirty specifically is the limit, huh?"

"This is awesooooome!" Frisk marvelled.

"Alright. You got 'em." Kopi nodded. "...So, how are we gonna get them off your head?"

There was an awkward pause, before Frisk replied. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"...Uhhhhhh, maybe you should...step lightly." Kopi suggested. So Frisk took a gentle step...

Then instantly tripped and the hot dogs went flying off their head.

Kopi stretched their arms out and caught two hotdogs before kneeling down next to their partner. "Frisk! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Frisk rubbed their face. "But I dropped all the hotdogs..."

"Don't worry, I rescued two." Kopi assured them.

"that's too bad, guys." Sans shrugged. "oh well, you could always buy more."

"No thanks, don't want a repeat of that." Kopi grumbled.

"fair enough. see ya 'round." The skeleton waved them off as the two ate their hotdogs.

"Stuff like this is nice." Frisk said as they walked, making Kopi look at them. "Just eating food casually, not because we're injured or anything, just because it tastes good!"

"Food does taste nice, huh?" Kopi agreed, eating their own hotdog. "Hmmm...eating food, cooking food, it all seems good. Just...doing it. Food in general..."

Involuntarily, Kopi suddenly looked to the right, seeing a path diverting from the one they were on. "What's up, Kopi?" Frisk asked.

"I dunno...I just feel like we should go this way first." Kopi said.

"Well then, let's do that!" Frisk declared as they walked the alternate direction.

Really, the end was nothing special. Just an empty platform. Nothing was there, except for one thing.

"A stained apron..." Kopi walked over and picked it up, holding the fabric delicately in their hands.

"It's another one of those belongings." Frisk could easily identify it.

"Yeah..." Kopi whispered. "This...this belonged to..." Kopi's broken Soul appeared, as they began to remember...

So hot...

So hurt...

So tired...

Everything was hard...

They had to keep going...they HAD to...they were SO CLOSE...

Maybe...they should just let those guards take them to Asgore...it would be easier...

Needed to rest...everything hurt...

They were scared...

They just wanted to be home again...they wanted to cook again...

It was just, so, hard...

...

Maybe if they sang...

Sang their favourite song...they could find the strength to keep going...

their favourite song...

"You are my sunshine..."

Frisk flinched slightly as Kopi began singing, in a very soft, beautiful tone.

"My only sunshine..."

Frisk slowly walked in front of them, and saw that Kopi's Soul had turned green, along with their eyes.

"You make me happy...when skies are grey..."

Not saying anything, Frisk sat down and listened to them.

"You'll never know, dear...how much I love you..."

Tears began running down their face.

"So please...don't take...my sunshine...away..."

Kopi's eyes and Soul returned to normal, shortly before the latter retreated back inside their body.

"...I think I know that song." Frisk whispered.

Kopi looked down at the apron. "It was her favourite song..."

"Who?"

"The one who wore this apron..."

Frisk frowned slightly. "It's a sad song...why was it her favourite?"

Kopi smiled lightly. "Because...it feels nice...to cry every now and then."

The monster held the apron in front of them. "We all like to cry at touching things that make us feel sad..."

"...Are you sad, Kopi?" Frisk asked.

The papery traveller wiped away their tears. "No, because I've got my sunshine here." They placed a hand on Frisk's shoulder.

Frisk smiled. "Thanks, Kopi."

The both of them stood up. Kopi delicately took the glasses off of their forehead, then tied the apron around their waist like a sash, before moving on.

They traversed more of Hotland, constantly getting updates on the phone, before being confronted by two guards. After a quick non-confrontation, the two of them left to get ice cream.

"I'm glad they confessed their feelings." Frisk waved them off.

"Two male guardsman, one a bunny, the other a fish...that's the greatest pairing I've ever seen." Kopi chuckled.

"But not as good as two females who are a dinosaur and a fish!" Frisk giggled.

"Woah, slow down there, cupid." Kopi said. "One romance at a time."

"I can't help it! I'm...the love master!" Frisk declared.

"Again, flirting with everybody does not make you a 'love master'." Kopi sighed with half-lidded eyes, making the human laugh.

The duo continued on until they came to another dark area. "This seems familiar..." Kopi mumbled, just as the phone rang.

"Okay, I'm back!" Alphys called down the line. "A-Another dark room, huh? Don't worry! M-My hacking skills have got this covered!"

The room lit up once again, only the two of them looked around to find they were in what looked like a news room. Or more rather, it was in front of them, and they were framed in the small screen, as Mettaton sat behind the desk, wearing a red suit.

"...Well, this is a thing." Kopi acknowledged it.

"Are you serious?" Alphys seemed shocked as well.

"Ohhhhhhh yes! Good evening, beauties and gentlebeauties!" The rectangular robot announced. "This is Mettaton, reporting live from MTT News! An interesting situation has risen in Eastern Hotland! Fortunately, our correspondents are out there, reporting live!"

"Does he mean us?" Kopi pointed at themselves dumbly, before a microphone fell into their hand. "...Guess so."

"We're reporters, Kopi! Super reporters!" Frisk beamed.

"Brave correspondents! Please find something newsworthy to report! Our ten wonderful viewers are waiting for you!" Mettaton requested.

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Kopi sighed. "Okay, uhh..." Kopi glared at the walls of the room, which seemed to move around with them, blocking their vision greatly. "Could you NOT!?"

The two of them managed to slowly walk around and find a basketball, a movie script (which Kopi refused to report on from Mettaton's vain comments about it.) and the annoying dog from before.

"You again!" Kopi pointed accusingly.

"Doggie!" Frisk cheered as they pet it. "Let's do a report on him!"

"The dog?" Kopi repeated.

"Yeah! It'll be great!" Frisk smiled.

"If you say so. The dog..." The monster sighed.

"Attention, viewers! Our correspondants have found...a dog!" An obviously fake 'aww' rang out as the robot announced that. "That's right, folks! It's the feel-good story of the year! Look at its little ears, tiny paws, fluffy tail...wait a second. That's not a tail! That's...a fuse!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Both Kopi and Frisk stared at the dogs tail, to find that it was lit! "Holy crud it is a fuse!"

"That's right...that dog...is a bomb! But don't panic! You haven't even seen the rest of the room yet!" Suddenly, the news room fell away to reveal several other objects, all with fuses! "Oh my! It seems everything in this area is actually a bomb! Even that microphone you're holding!"

Kopi stared down at the microphone to indeed see a fuse in it. "Gaaaaaaaaah!" They quickly tossed it away, only for it to explode in midair.

"Brave correspondents, if you don't diffuse all of the bombs..." Mettaton flew up and displayed a larger, pink bomb above them. "This big bomb will blow you to smithereens in two minutes! Then you won't be reporting 'live' any longer! How terrible! How disturbing! Our nine viewers are going to love watching this! Good luck, darlings!"

"Everything's a bomb!" Frisk panicked.

"What are we going to do!? Maybe I could carry us both over the exiting ledge before it blows up!" Kopi thought aloud.

"But if this place blows up, everybody underneath here will be crushed!" Frisk wailed.

"Shoot, you're right, we're gonna have to stop them!" There was a pause. "...I don't now how to disarm a bomb!"

Just then, Alphys called them again. "D-Don't worry! I installed a bomb-defusing program on your phone! Us the 'defuse' option when the bomb is in the Defuse Zone!"

"Hurry!" Frisk panicked.

Kopi stretched their arms out and grabbed the agile glass of water whilst Frisk used the phone to defuse the dog. Kopi then held down the water whilst the human defused it, before they sprinted around defusing the other objects. Thankfully, they managed to defuse them all with a few seconds to spare, leaving them panting and sweating thanks to the heat.

"Well done, darlings!" Mettaton congratulated them. "You've deactivated all of the bombs! If you didn't deactivate them, the big bomb would have exploded in two minutes. Now it won't explode in two minutes! Instead, it'll explode in two seconds!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The duo screamed.

"Goodbye, darlings!" Mettaton laughed as the pair instinctively hugged each other and waited for the inevitable.

But nothing came, And after a while, they looked around in confusion.

"Ah. It seems the bomb isn't going off." Mettaton noted.

"That's b-because!" Alphys called. "While you were monologuing I...I f-fix...I ch-change..."

"Oh no. You deactivated the bomb with your hacking skills." Mettaton finished for her.

"Yeah! That's what I did!" She agreed.

"Curses! It seems I've been foiled again!" Mettaton cried. "Curse you, human! Curse you, Thing! Curse you, Dr. Alphys, for helping so much! But I don't curse my eight wonderful viewers for tuning in! Until next time, darlings!" And with that, he flew off again.

"What did he call me!?" Kopi pointed after him, offended.

"W-Wow...w-we really showed him, huh?" Alphys paused again. "H-Hey, I know I was kind of weird at first...but I really think I'm getting more, uh, more...m-more confident about guiding you! S-So don't worry about that b-big d-dumb robot...I-I'll protect you from him! A-And if it really c-came down to it, we could just t-turn...um, nevermind. Later!"

"Phew...that was...pretty scary..." Frisk admitted. "I thought we were all gonna get blown up!"

"We've been through a whole ton up to this point. I reckon together we could have survived that." Kopi figured. "Still though..."

"What's up?" Frisk asked.

"Something seems odd about all this, don't you feel it?" Kopi explained. "Isn't it a little...CONVENIANT for Alphys to have installed a bomb defusing app on your phone?"

"It saved us, didn't it?" Frisk reasoned.

"And Mettaton said how Alphys hacked the bomb when she couldn't say that. Almost like he was HELPING her." They emphasised. "And after that, didn't he sound a little TOO dramatic when cursing us? It all feels unnatural..."

There was a pause between them, before Frisk nodded. "I get it now...you're jealous!"

"What!?" Kopi gasped.

Frisk gave them a cheeky smile. "Because Alphys is doing all the helping now, you feel like less of a monster, huuuuuuuuh?"

"I am NOT jealous!" Kopi cried, albeit flustered. "I find it a bit suspicious, that's all!"

"Whatever ya say." Frisk giggled.

Kopi's face turned red as they folded their arms. "I'm not jealous...SHE'S jealous. And she knows something we don't...I can feel it in my probably-existing bones!"

They continued on, coming up to another elevator as they could see the CORE once again, As Alphys once again called regarding Asgore, Kopi stared out over the lava.

'Asgore...the king of monsters...we're so close...' Kopi thought. 'Everybody says he's nice but...is that true? Can we really just pass him? I don't know what to make of everything we've been told...maybe he really is just a big soft-'

Suddenly, a sharp pain flashed through Kopi's mind. "Ack!" They clutched their head in pain. "What is...!?"

"He's scary! I'm scared!"

"He's strong! Fight him!"

"Don't go! He'll kill you!"

"He's thoughtful. But brutal."

"He's kind and sweet. Forgive him!"

"Never forgive him! He's a monster!"

The six voices faded away as Kopi steadied their breathing. "What was...who just...?"

"Kopi!" Frisk waved them over. "C'mon! Let's take the elevator!"

Kopi stared at the human, before looking out towards the CORE. Pausing for a moment, they then turned and followed Frisk.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...hEh**

 **whAT aMusINg rEspoNseS yOu aLL gaVe mE...**

 **tRaViSumbRA, lORd tYphLosION, wXnDERlanD, gUeST...sO aMusInG...bUt, iF YoU waNT, i SuPPose i cAN giVE yOU kOpI's sTaTs...**

 **Kopi/Copi, LV 16, EXP: 12000, ATK: 68, DEF: 22, MDR: 10**

 **a BiT hiGHeR tHeN nOrmaL, hUh?**

 **tHat'S beCauSe iT's SUPPOSED tO kiLL!**

 **...oOps...dId i jUsT leT sOmeTHinG slIp? sIlLy mE...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Muffet

Kopi and Frsk glanced ahead as they saw a stand coming up. On closer inspection the small stand was actually a small bakery, run by spiders.

"It's just like the spiders back in the Ruins!" Frisk cried as they ran over to them.

"Guess spiders have the pastry market covered." Kopi figured as they followed them.

As Frisk fawned over the spiders, Kopi walked in front of the stand, where the only person around their size stood. She also was a spider as evident from her six arms and five eyes, whilst wearing a red velvet outfit as her black hair was tied into two ponytails.

"Uhh, hey there." Kopi waved.

"Welcome to our parlour, dearies!" She greeted them. "Interested in some spider pastries?"

Kopi stared at the items on display; a croissant that for some reason made a bracelet pop into their head, and a rubbery spider donut. "Did you make these yourself, miss...?"

"Muffet. And yes, I did, you have keen eyes." She answered with a smile. "Everything you see was lovingly handcrafted by myself and my spiders."

'Yeah, I remember the ingredients to the donut...' Kopi shuddered. 'I wonder if Frisk still has that? Is it still edible?'

"We're making money to support all spiders." Muffet continued. "If we get enough, we'll be able to open a bakery together and all make a living! When King Asgore is able to open the barrier, we'll build it up on the surface, in the sunlight, and make pastries for everybody!"

'So you have a reason as well, huh? Everybody seems to have one...' Kopi nodded.

"By the way, I don't think I've ever seen you before." Muffet pointed out. "Are you two new around here?"

"...Kinda." Kopi coughed awkwardly.

"...What's your name?" She persisted.

"Kopi. And that's Frisk." Kopi pointed to their friend talking to the spiders.

"Are you a good cook, Kopi?" Muffet asked.

"Um...maybe? I think I've done it before..." Their mind seemed to wander a bit, but nothing came up.

"Really? Maybe we should bake together some time!" She suggested. "I'd love to try recipe ideas with you!"

"Okay, sounds, fun." Kopi responded hesitantly.

"Great!" Muffet seemed overjoyed. "Do you, have a phone?"

'What is happening right now?' Kopi thought. "Frisk has our phone."

"Oh." She sounded almost disappointed. "Well then, why don't you drop by again sometime instead? Our non-existent door is always open!"

"Cool, cool. Thanks." Kopi made to leave, only to find some spiders on their feet. "Oh, uh, excuse me, guys..." They carefully stepped around so as not to step on them, before jogging over to Frisk. "Hey, um, can we leave now?"

"Awwww, I wanted to talk to the spiders some more." The human pouted. "I wish I could've bought some of their pastries, but..." Kopi's eyes widened when they saw the price.

"Jeez! Let's go!" The monster hurriedly pulled them along.

"You're in a hurry." Frisk noted.

"I think a spider just flirted with me." Kopi told them.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Frisk gasped. "Tell me all the details!"

"She...asked if I could see her again." Kopi mumbled.

"...Is that it? That's boring." Frisk huffed.

"B-Boring!?" Kopi cried.

"That's nothing to be so flustered about! You should've gotten down on one knee or something!" Frisk suggested.

"Nonono! That was embarrassing!" Kopi denied, face red. "I had no idea what to do!"

"Not the romantic type, huh?" Frisk figured. "Don't worry, Kopi! There's someone out there for everyone! Jut believe in love and you will find it!"

"Mmmmmmmm!" Kopi buried their head in their hands.

The two of them continued on, passing through another puzzle door, until the area around them began to darken, and cobwebs began to appear across the walls and ceiling.

"This is getting...kinda spooky..." Frisk trembled.

"Don't worry, we've been through worse, right?" Kopi shrugged. "Darkness? Psh, we've faced flying spears and armed dogs and-what's up with the floor?"

They both stared down at their feet to find the ground was white and sticky. "...Cobwebs?" Frisk deduced.

"Maybe we should hurry along." Kopi suggested as they did just that, but stopped before they could reach the end. "...I'm uh...I'm stuck."

"Me too...!" Frisk struggled to free their legs.

"Fuhuhuhuhu..." They both shuddered as a familiar voice rang out. "Did you hear what they just said? They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through here. I heard that they hate spiders. I heard, that they love to stomp on them. I heard that they like to tear their legs off."

"Not true! Not true at all!" Frisk cried out.

"I heard..." Muffet appeared before them, as spiders surrounded them. "That they're awfully stingy with their money. Fuhuhuhuhu, you think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, dearie?"

"No!...it was just expensive..." Frisk pouted.

"Oh come on! You're not hating them over that, are you!?" Kopi gasped, wobbling on their thin legs.

"Fuhuhuhuhu, I disagree with that notion." Muffet continued. "I think your taste...is exactly what this next batch needs!" Frisk's Soul appeared, indicating a fight.

"Uh oh!" The human panicked.

"C'moooooon, legs!" Kopi pulled at them frantically, but they would not budge.

"Don't look so blue deary!" Muffet poured purple liquid from her teacups, drenching Frisk's Soul in it and causing it to turn purple, before three long purple spiderwebs shot through the Soul and pulled it away from Frisk's body, as the heart was now suspended above them. "I think purple is a better look on you!"

"My Soul!" Frisk tried in vain to reach for it.

"You should be proud, proud that you're going to make a delicious cake! Ahuhuhu!" Muffet laughed, before spiders suddenly started running down the web and ramming into the Soul.

"Ahh!" Frisk gasped as they clutched their chest, a bolt of pain shooting through them each time the heart was hit.

"Frisk!" Kopi cried. 'C'mon, Kopi! There's gotta be something you can do!...Wait!'

"I'll get us out!" Kopi formed their hands into daggers and slashed at the cobwebs binding their feet, tearing them apart and freeing them.

Only for them both to fall with nothing beneath them.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Frisk yelled.

"I didn't think this plan through!" Thinking quickly, Kopi grabbed Frisk's arm, then the monster stretched their other arm upward and grabbed a thick spiderweb, before pulling them both upwards and placing them on the web, as if they were on a climbing wall.

"That was close..." Kopi breathed as they looked upward towards Frisk's Soul. "We've gotta get your Soul back!"

"I'm on it!" Frisk nodded as they both began climbing the cobwebs.

"Let you go? Don't be so silly!" Suddenly, Frisk's Soul rose even higher out of their reach, as more spiders started crawling down the webs. "Your Soul is going to make every spider very happy!"

"Ahhh!" Panicking, frisk waved their hand, causing their Soul to switch between the three webs, and avoid the attacks. "Phew..."

'Remember what Italic said.' Kopi thought. 'Every battle is like a conversation...so what reason does Muffet have for attacking us? She complained that humans were stingy with their money...but that's not a good enough reason, is it?'

"Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet!" The duo looked at her as she said that. "It's breakfast time, isn't it? Have fun you three."

"Pet?" Kopi echoed nervously.

"M-Maybe it's cute." Frisk suggested.

A loud roar emerged from the darkness below them, and the two of them looked down to see a giant cupcake spider climbing up towards them, giant fangs chewing away at the web beneath them.

"Not cute! NOT CUTE!" Kopi cried as the two of them began to climb faster.

"The person who warned us about you, offered us a LOT of money for your Soul." Muffet said as they climbed. "They had such a sweet smile and...ahuhu. It's strange, I thought I saw them in the shadows...changing shape?"

'Someone's payng her for Frisk's Soul?' Kopi thought. 'Who would do such a thing? That aside, she really likes money, doesn't she? Maybe...'

"Hey, Muffet!" Kopi called won to her, fishing G out of their pocket. "Here, catch!"

Muffet graciously caught the money. "Why, thank you, Kopi! Your proceeds will not go to waste!"

"So, uhh...do you think you could give us Frisk's Soul back now, please?" Kopi requested.

"Your sweet...but no." She declined.

'Crud, that didn't work...and she flirted with me again!' Kopi cursed.

Frisk meanwhile was focusing on both climbing and trying to move their Soul around, but unfortunately it was still hit. "Ack!"

"Frisk, are you okay!?" Kopi asked.

"Kopi! Look out!" frisk pointed above them, as donuts began raining down on them.

"Ow! Ow!" The pair shielded themselves with their arms as they were pelted with pastries, but during that time, Muffet's pet was right underneath them! "It's too close to climb away from now! What do we do!?"

Looking around frantically, Kopi spotted another set of cobwebs further away, and quickly thought of another idea. "Frisk!" Kopi wrapped their legs around Frisk's waist like a belt and pointed over to the cobwebs. "Jump over there!"

"O-Okay!" The human trusted them and jumped just as the pet snapped where their ankle was. Kopi extended their arms and acted like a glider as they flew across the dark room. "Wowie! I'm flying! This is amazing!"

"Might wanna focus on landing!" Kopi pointed out as they grabbed onto the cobwebs and resumed climbing, whilst Muffet's pet growled in annoyance and retreated back down into the darkness.

"With that money, the spider clans can be reunited." Muffet said, as more donuts and croissants fell on the two of them.

"Huh? Spider clans?" Frisk asked.

"You haven't heard? Spiders have been trapped in the Ruins for generations!" Muffet cried.

'The spiders in the Ruins...that bake sale from before!' Kopi's eyes widened in realisation. 'Muffet wants to free those spiders, so that they can all make a bakery together and support each other!...That's it! That's why she's fighting us! To get that money and save those spiders! But if that's the case, then...!'

"Frisk! Do you still have that Spider Donut!?" Kopi asked them.

"Spider Donut? I am feeling pretty weak..." frisk admitted as they searched their pockets, before triumphantly pulling it out. "Yes!" Kopi then proceeded to snatch it out of their hand. "Hey!"

"Muffet! Look at this!" Kopi held the treat up for her to see.

"Wait...that's...where did you get that?" Muffet asked.

"We bought it! From the spiders in the Ruins!" They called out.

"You..." Just then, a spider appeared carrying a sheet of paper. "Huh? a telegram from the spiders in the Ruins?" She took it and began reading it. "...It appears you're right! Oh my, this has just been a big misunderstanding! I thought you were someone that hated spiders! the person who asked for that Soul, they must have meant a DIFFERENT human in a striped shirt! Sorry for all the trouble, ahuhuhuhu. Here, I'll let give your Soul back." The heart was freed from the webs and turned red again before retreating into Frisk's being.

"That was close..." Kopi admitted, as frisk ate the Spider Donut whilst they descended the web, and they were back on the ground again.

"Quick thinking, Kopi." Frsk complimented them.

"Fuhuhuhu, I must admit, that was fun." Muffet giggled. "I suppose I'll see you around, dearie!"

"Wait, Miss Muffet!" Frisk suddenly called after them. "I have something to ask you!"

"Oh? I usually charge for questions, but I suppose one won't hurt." Muffet figured.

"Why do you like Kopi?" Frisk asked, pointing at the monster.

"FRISK!" Kopi practically screamed.

Muffet stared for a moment, before laughing softly. "Fufufufufufu! Oh my, you didn't take our conversation THAT way, did you?"

"Nope!" Kopi declined, grabbing Frisk.

"I must admit, you're kinda cute in a strange way." She said. "It must be your limbs. They remind me of a spiders."

Kopi stared down at their paper arms. "Uhhh, thank you?"

"In fact, now that I think about it, if you had six more arm you'd be quite handsome." Muffet said.

"Okaythat'snicegoodbyenow!" Kopi said before pushing Frisk out of the room.

"Bye-bye!" Muffet waved them off.

Frisk looked up at Kopi with a cheeky grin as they let their friend push them along.

"Not a word, Frisk." Kopi said. "Not. A. Word."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...hUh.**

 **i wOndER WHO coUlD haVE seNT muFfET tO Do THAT?...wHaT's wItH tHaT lOOk? HeHEhehEheHeHe.**

 **tHaNKs aS aLwaYS tO rEVieWerS tRaVISumBrA, LorD tYpHLOSion, wxnDeRlaND, 10MoOreM. oH, aND, aNoNyMoUS? iT'S AlreaDY oN THerE! jUsT LOok fOR iT!**

 **aLSo, a lOT oF yOU fIltHy gODs sEEm tO wANt a NAme tO caLL mE bY...cAn'T iMaGinE wHy.**

 **hOW aBouT tHiS.**

 **yOu cAn CaLl mE Anon. aFteR alL, sO maNY oF YOu sEeM To cALl YOURSELVES tHat.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Seven

As soon as Frisk and Kopi had left Muffet's area, they spotted a poster advertising Mettaton's latest upcoming performance.

"...Why do I get the feeling this is a sense of foreshadowing?" Kopi wondered aloud.

"Ohhh, let's go see if we can watch it, Kopi!" Frisk squealed.

"Sure, why NOT?" The monster sighed.

The two walked onto a stage, with a stone balcony next to them as a familiar voice called down from above. "Oh? that human...could it be?" The pair looked up to see Mettaton in a blue dress looking down at them. "...My one true love?"

"What is he wearing?" Kopi asked dumbly.

Soft music began to play as Mettaton not-so-softly rolled down the stairs until he was across from the adventurers, then suddenly grabbed Frisk's arm. "Frisk!"

"Oh my love..." Mettaton began to sing as he danced with frisk, who was being pulled around. "Please run away. Monster king...forbids your stay...humans must...live far apart...even if...it breaks my heart."

"Hey...Hey!" Kopi called out in annoyance. "What am I? The supporting role!?"

Rose petals began to fall around them as they danced, whilst Kopi continued to look miffed. "They'll put you...in the dungeon...it'll suck...and then you'll die a lot..."

"Come up with those lyrics yourself!?" Kopi called out indignantly.

"Really sad..." The robot seemingly ignored him. "You're gonna die...cry, cry, cry...so sad it's happening." The petals then stopped, and he released Frisk. "So sad. So sad that you are going to the dungeon. Well, toodles!" He suddenly pulled out a remote and pressed the button, causing a trap door to open up underneath frisk and for them to fall.

"Frisk!" Kopi cried as they ran over and looked down the hole.

"By the way, wingman..." The robot spoke from behind them. "I didn't write that. I have people who do that for me, darling." He then forcefully shoved Kopi down the hole too.

"Screw you!" Kopi cried upward as they opened up like a parachute to descend their fall and land safely next to their human friend. "Frisk! Are you okay?"

"Ow...I think so..." Frisk groaned as they stood up.

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do?" Mettaton appeared above them, flying. "My love and their wingman has been cast away into the dungeon." Kopi gave off angry suppressed screeches as their arms half-extended up towards the robot, as if stopping themselves from strangling the cyber superstar. "A dungeon with a puzzle so dastardly, my paramour will surely perish!"

"What are you talking aboooooooooout..." Kopi stopped as they looked behind them to see very familiar tiles.

"Are those...?" Frisk began.

"Yep." Kopi confirmed.

"Oh, heavens have mercy! The horrible coloured tile maze!" Mettaton gasped. "Each coloured tile has its own sadistic function. For example, a green tile sounds a noise, then you must fight a monster. Red tiles will...actually, wait a second. Didn't we see this puzzle around a hundred rooms ago? That's right, you remember all the rules, don't you?"

Frisk glanced sideways at Kopi. "Do you remember what the tiles do?"

Kopi also looked at Frisk. "No. Do you?"

"No..." The human admitted.

"Great! Then I won't waste your time repeating them!" Mettaton cried. "Oh, and you'd better hurry. Because, if you don't get through in 30 seconds..." Suddenly, a wall of flames erupted behind the two of them. "You'll be incinerated by these jets of fire! Ahahahahahahahaha! Hahaha...ha...ha! My poor love, I'm so filled with grief, I can't stop laughing! Good luck, darlings!"

"Go! Go! Go! GO!" Kopi pushed Frisk forward.

"But we can't remember what the tiles do!" Frisk gasped.

"We'll wing it!" The monster cried desperately as the two of them jumped on different tiles, all whilst Mettaton sang.

"Gyayayaya!" Kopi cried as they were zapped by a yellow tile.

"I can't step on it!" Frisk said as an invisible wall was around the red tile.

"Yeowch!" Kopi screeched as piranhas bit them from a blue tile.

"I smell like lemons!" Frisk realised as they slid on a purple tile.

"Ohhhh! I'm so sorry! it looks like you're out of time!" Mettaton announced as the tiles turned grey, and the flames surrounded them. "Here come the flames, darlings! They're closing in! Getting! Closer! Oh my!"

'This looks bad...' Kopi thought. 'But! I'll wait until the last second, then I'll carry Frisk and jump over them!...At least, I hope I can!'

"Any minute now!" The flames drew close, and Kopi grabbed Frisk, but they stopped when they saw the flames weren't getting any closer, and Mettaton gave a robotic cough, when Frisk's phone rang again.

"Watch out! I'll save you!" Alphys spoke down the line. "I'm hacking into the firewall right now!" The flames then disappeared.

"Oh no! How could this happen?" Mettaton declared. "Foiled again by the brilliant Dr. Alphys!"

"...Uh-huh..." Kopi frowned.

"That's right! Come on, Mettaton, give up already!" Alphys suddenly sounded much more confident. "You'll never be able to defeat us! Not as long as we work together! Your puzzles over...now go home and leave us alone!"

"Puzzle? Over? Alphys, darling, what are you talking about? Did you forget what the green tiles do?" Mettaton asked.

"The green ones?" Frisk echoed. "I can't remember..."

"They make a sound, and then you have to fight a monster." Mettaton reminded them.

"Oh! that's right!" Frisk remembered.

"But, they didn't..." Kopi stated the obvious.

"Well, darling...that monster...is me!" Mettaton said as he discarded his dress and landed on his wheel, with frisks' Soul appearing.

"Again?" Kopi thought aloud with a bored look.

"This is it, darling! Say goodbye!" The robot yelled, only for the phone to ring again. "Is that your phone? You'd better answer it."

"H-Hey! Th-This seems bad, but don't worry!" Alphys' voice came through. "Th-There's one last thing I installed on your phone! You see that yellow button? Press it!"

"O-Okay!" Frisk pressed the button, and it gave a soft ping, resonating with frisk's Soul, causing it to turn upside down and change yellow. "Wow! My Soul!"

"It's...yellow..." Kopi mumbled.

"Now use the phone as a remote!" Frisk held the remote and pressed a button, causing the Soul to fire a yellow orb of light that hit Mettaton in the face.

"Ooohhhh...you've defeated me..." Mettaton groaned. "Can this be? You were stronger then I thought, etc. Whatever." He then wheeled away.

"...'Whatever'?" Kopi repeated. "What kind of defeated enemy says 'whatever'?"

"L-Looks like you beat him!" Alphys said.

"Didn't look like it to me." Kopi hissed.

"Y-You did a really great job out there!" Alphys complimented.

"All thanks to you!" Frisk beamed.

"What? Oh no, I mean...you two were the ones doing everything cool! I just wrote some silly programs for your phone." The duo could practically feel the heat from her blushing down the phone. "Umm...h-hey, this might sound strange, but...c-can I tell you something? B-Before I met you, I d-didn't really...I didn't really like myself very much. For a long time, I f-felt like a total screw-up. L-Like I couldn't do anything w-without...w-without ending up letting everyone down..."

"Alphys..." Frisk mumbled, as Kopi's expression softened.

"B-But! Guiding you has made me feel...a lot better about myself. So...thanks for letting me help you." She thanked them. "Uhh...anyway, we're almost to the CORE. it's just past MTT Resort. Come on! Let's finish this!"

"I'm so glad we're making Alphys feel better about herself!" Frisk smiled. "She's such a big help!"

"...Yeah..." Kopi sighed. "...Hey, Frisk? Mind if I use the phone for a sec?"

"Huh? Of course, Kopi!" Frisk handed it to them. "What for?"

"Maybe just to make a call." Kopi told them. "This won't take long, so, why don't you go on ahead? I'll be right behind you as always, promise."

"Um...okay. Just stay close!" Frisk nodded, as they walked on.

They eventually slowed down to a stop as they pressed the buttons in an annoyed manner. "C'mon...c'mon...! Alphys let me call you! Why didn't you give us your phone number? You had time to include a jet pack, but not your number!?"

Kopi sighed in frustration. "I'm not an idiot...Frisk is just good-hearted, so they can't see it...but not me. You think you don't stick out like a sore thumb in all of this!?" Kopi gestured around themselves as they shouted at the phone.

As Frisk skipped forward, Kopi deliberately slowed their pace, tapping at the phone. "Is there a 'Return Call' function on this now or what?"

"I know it's you! I KNOW, okay!?" They yelled. "You ring at the most PERFECT times, you included the PERFECT improvements to the phone, Mettaton compliments you at every opportunity! And THIS!" Kopi pointed back at the tiles. "This is YOUR puzzle! YOU made this! I remember Papyrus telling us that! So you can't deny it! Why the hell are you putting us through all of this!? I know it's you, Alphys! Why!? Answer me! Pick up! WHY!?"

"She's lonely! It's not her fault!"

"That's awful!"

"Stop it!"

"She tricked us!"

"Don't yell at her, she's just lonely!"

"I won't forgive her!"

"Agh...!" Kopi huffed in defeat. "I feel so conflicted...I always feel conflicted nowadays...or was I always so conflicted, and I'm just now remembering that?"

They stared down at the phone. "What kind of person am I? What kind of person WAS I?"

Their arms fell to their sides in defeat. "Italic,,,I miss you."

Kopi walked up the stairs and past the Nice Cream guy, up to MTT Resort, which he instantly grimaced at. "Even his building looks pompous." They looked left and right with no human in sight. "Huh...Frisk must have already gone in." The monster went to enter, when suddenly they heard noise down the alleyway next to them. "Hm? What's that?"

They walked down to find what looked like a cat and an alligator at a makeshift stand. "As soon as the cat noticed them, she turned to the alligator. "Oh. My. God. Bratty, we've got a customer!" Kopi couldn't hold back the grimace on their face at the style of her voice.

"Like, Catty, you don't need to tell me, I can totally see them." The alligator answered, with Kopi grimacing even further. "hey there, customer guy, or whatever. You wanna buy something?"

"...Are...are you store owners?" Kopi asked uncertainly.

"Oh my god! We're like, TOTALLY proper store owners!" Catty gasped. "Official and everything!"

"...Then why are you down this alleyway?" Kopi asked.

"Postmodern ideas, guy!" Bratty answered. "Thnik of all the, like, ghetto population we could attract! it'll be, like, SO popular ten years from now, you'll sooooooo see."

"...Riiiiiiight." Kopi said.

"So, like, are you gonna, BUY, anything? At all?" Catty pressured.

"Well, er...I don't know if-" They stopped themselves as they saw two items. "...How much for the empty gun and cowboy hat?"

"Like, 700g for both." Bratty said.

"Done." Kopi handed them the pieces and took the items.

"Like, hold on there, buster. How did ya know the gun, was like, empty?" Cathy asked.

"It ran out of bullets." Kopi stated, holding it and turning it over in their hand...holding it just felt...right. " A long time ago..."

"Like, what-EVER, guy." Bratty said.

Kopi took of the glasses and pocketed them, before putting on the cowboy hat. Again, it felt...right...

Hurt...

Everything hurt...

But they were SO CLOSE!

There it was...the end of the CORE...

They would make it! They absolutely would make it!

They'd find Asgore! They'd kill him! They'd avenge all of the other children who came before them!

They were the hero...they were going to save them...

It was growing dark...

But they had to! They absolutely had to avenge them!

It hurt...it was growing dark...

They had to!...They had to...

It...hurt...

Growing...dark...

"Thank you." Kopi said solemnly, before turning around and walking out.

"Like, he's SUPER, weird." Catty said.

Kopi stood in the light of the resort.

"Six...there were six of them..." Kopi remembered. "Six were here before...but they all died...six voices..."

Kopi stared at the gun. "Why am I hearing your voices...when you're all supposed to be...dead?"

"Six..."

"Six?"

"Six."

"Six."

"Six..."

"Six!"

Their head jerked up. "Hey! can you hear me!?"

Silence.

"Hey!" They shouted.

Silence.

They sighed. "Six...six...six..." They repeated the word.

"...No." Kopi finally spoke. "That's wrong..."

"Seven..." The monster spoke. "There were seven that fell...that died..."

Kop held a hand to their chest. "Who was the seventh?...Or, rather...the first?" They stared down at their hand. "Why don't I hear your voice? Now that I'm this far gone...I'd like to know all of you..."

They exhaled heavily as they pocketed the gun. "I wish I knew...I'm sorry I don't..."

Kopi stepped into the resort and looked around, staring at the fountain that was spewing water onto the velvet carpet. "Ugh, it's so gaudy! Hm?" They looked to the left and saw a familiar human walking out. "Frisk!" They jogged over to them. "Sorry I'm late! you okay?"

There was a pause. But then Frisk smiled at them. "Yep! isn't this place great, Kopi?"

The monster flinched, but then quickly gained a nervous smile. "Certainly is...flashy, isn't it?"

"I'm kinda tired after everything so far...so I figured we could stay in a room for a bit! Please, Kopi?" They begged with puppy eyes.

"if that's what you want, you don't need my permission." Kopi assured them.

"Yaaaaaaaay!" frisk cheered as they went over to the counter.

'That was forced.' Kopi thought, gaining a dark expression. 'That smile was forced...something happened to Frisk...something scared them...or made them feel bad...'

Kopi stared long and hard into the darkness of the restaurant. And after a few moments, they jumped in fright.

A glowing blue eye and a creepy smile stared back at them, before it vanished into the darkness.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...HmmMmMM...**

 **i'M bEgiNNing tO tHinK kOPi miGHT bE iNsaNe...wHaT dO yOU tHInK LOrd tYPHlosIOn? WXndeRlaND? pIXelPRiMe?**

 **oH yES! gueSS wHaT? i'VE leT oUR beLOVEd aUThoR oUt oF tHeIR pRIsOn tO tALk To YOu aGaIN! i'm So GREAT!**

 **PokeTale/Trainertale Kopi: If Kopi was a Pokémon, they would be a Mimikyu. And if they had a team, their Pokémon would be Mimikyu, Ditto, Zoroark, Magmortar, Hydreigon and Sylveon.**

 **Also, speaking honestly now. I really appreciate all the support and feedback you all give me. believe me when I say that it truly means a lot to m-**

 **SHUT UP! yOu'Re tAlkINg tOo mUcH!**

 **i'LL seE yoU aLl neXT tImE...**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Red

"Hehe! This bed is funny!"

Frisk shuffled around inside of the giant velvet red bed, making noise with every bounce of its fluffy bedding. Meanwhile, Kopi leaned their head against the side of it in thought.

'They seem to be a little better now...' Kopi thought. 'But those eyes...and that smile...they were unnerving, yes, but there's no doubt in my mind who they belonged to. It reminded me of when I met him in Genocide...the Sans I met in Genocide, and the Sans here, in Pacifist...maybe they're not so different after all...'

Frisk yawning pulled them out of their thoughts. "Mmmm...this bed really is rather comfy...mmm..." The human buried their head in the pillow. "I'm tired...Kopi, do you wanna nap?"

"I'm...I'm fine, Frisk. You get some rest." Kopi told them.

"Okay...goodnight Kopi..." Frisk mumbled.

"G'night, Frisk..." Kopi whispered. They waited a few moments for Frisk to drift off into sleep, then carefully slipped under the door frame and walked down the corridor, and out of the resort. "Sans? Sans, where are you? Come on, lazybones, you have to still be around here, right?"

When there was no response, Kopi sighed. "Why can't people just do what I want them to? Is that so hard to as-" The monster stopped themselves as they noticed something.

A door. In the wall.

"...What?" Kopi stated dumbly. "...That...that wasn't there before...was it?"

They continued to stare at it. "...That door definitely wasn't there."

The monster looked left and right before walking towards the door. "This reminds me of that time back in Genocide...could that person be behind it?" They carefully placed a hand on the door. "If it is...what am I supposed to do? Talk? I can't understand them...whatever the case, I can't let this opportunity slip by." Taking abreath, they pushed open the door.

But they were not in the dark, empty room from before. They were in a large room. A field. With dandelions.

And sitting in the middle was a figure, wearing a red hood.

'I...wasn't expecting this." Kopi thought as they stepped forward carefully. "Um...excuse me?"

The figure flinched for a moment "Who's there?"

Kopi stopped at the voice. It definitely sounded female. "Uhh...hi. I'm Kopi."

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

"I found the door." Kopi shrugged.

"...It's very rare for people to find the door." She mumbled.

Kopi rocked on their heels. "Sooooo...you gonna tell me your name?"

"...Red." She told him.

"Nice to meetcha, Red." They waved.

Red stood up and turned towards them. On closer inspection of her face, Kopi found she was wearing a mask. "...You look strange."

"...Thanks?" Kopi replied hesitantly.

"What kind of monster are you supposed to be?" She asked.

"...I don't know." Kopi replied honestly.

"You don't know?" Red repeated skeptically.

"I've got amnesia." The amnesiac stated.

"How convenient." Red replied in a wary tone. "...If you weren't that thin...I'd think you were a human."

"Sorry to dissapoint." Kopi shrugged. "Though, my friend is a human, if that interests you."

At that, Red flinched. "You...are FRIENDS...with a HUMAN?"

'Uh-oh, looks like I triggered something.' Kopi thought.

"Friends with the creature standing in the way of everyones hopes and dreams?" Red asked.

'That line sounds familiar. Does she know Undyne?' Kopi pondered.

"If that is true, then..." Suddenly, she drew a sword out from underneath her cloak. "That makes you my enemy!" She suddenly dashed towards them!

"Woah!" Kopi jumped back as Red sliced the ground where they previously were, causing dandelions to fly up into the air.

"You will tell me where that human is. NOW." Red demanded, holding out her weapon.

"That's not happening." Kopi calmly refused. "Why do you want to hurt them?"

"I will deliver your humans SOUL to King Asgore. Then me and my family can go to the surface, and feel the sun on our faces." Red stated. "If you will not tell me peacefully, i will force you to!" She ran at them again.

"So that's your reason, is it?" Kopi spoke, as they began jumping back, twisting their body around to avoid the multiple sword slashes that Red threw at them. As she launched a forward stab, Kopi slipped past them and pushed her on the back, causing her to fall into the dandelions. "You don't have to kill a human to make that happen. We can find a better way."

"Be quiet! You don't understand!" She turned around and slashed again, but Kopi used limbo to go under it before curling up and rolling away. "Stop running!" Red slashed the ground, causing a shockwave to shoot towards them, but Kopi uncurled and jumped to the right, avoiding it.

"It wouldn't exactly feel good if you killed to get what you want." Kopi said. "It would haunt you, y'know."

"Mmmmmmm!" Even Kopi could tell that Red looked extremely annoyed under the mask. "I don't have to listen to you, someone who would defend a human!" She held her hand up, and suddenly, two giant gears burst out of the wall to the right of her, floating in the air. She then lowered her hand towards the monster, and the gears started spinning before launching towards them.

"Woah!" Kopi jumped as the gears dashed across the ground, but they did a U-turn and shot back towards them, so they spun sideways to avoid them, before landing back on the ground. "Moreover, who are you to want to kill a human? You're no ordinary monster, huh?"

Red glared at them from behind their mask. "...What exactly are you doing!? Trying to have a peaceful conversation!? In the middle of a battle?"

"Pretty much." Kopi admitted. "I'm not exactly a fan of fighting right now. It's a REAL interesting story if you wanna hear it."

"...No." Red stated. "If you do not want to fight...then I will either make you fight, or defeat you!" Two more gears exploded out of the left wall, and the four gears hovered behind her before launching towards the monster.

"Shoot!" Kopi hopped into the air to avoid one gear before flapping their arms furiously to slightly fly and dodge another, they then fell to the ground and jumped again to avoid the third one, and stretched their arm back to slap away the fourth one. However, the first one circled back around and hit Kopi in the head, making them crash to the ground. Red took the chance and ran forward blade first.

'I'm gonna have to block it!' Kopi formed their hand into a dagger and swung it, the two blades clashing as Kopi was able to throw her off.

'...What was that?' Kopi stopped for a moment. 'That feeling when we clashed...it was...different. Different from the other times I've fought someone before...'

Kopi was brought out of their stupor as a gear whizzed past them, and they leaned out of the way of the other three just before Red swiped at them again. This time Kopi blocked the blade by swinging their own, then a second time, then a third time, the two weapons banging off of each other before they broke away from each other. However, Kopi suddenly jumped forward and slashed downward, causing Red to block them and throw them off.

"Are you finally retaliating?" Red asked.

"Nope." Kopi responded.

"Wha-? You just attacked me! So we're fighting now!" Red yelled at them.

"That's the thing..." Kopi rolled their arm, their face shadowed. "I still don't want to hurt you...but I want to combat you. Does that make sense?"

"...No!" Red cried.

"Eeeeeh, does to me." Kopi figured. "How about this? Let's have a duel kinda battle. If I can knock your sword out of your hand, I win! Sounds fair, right?"

"Stop treating this as if it's some kind of game!" Red yelled angrily.

"I'm not. I'm proposing a challenge, in order to fight you, but not hurt you." Suddenly, Kopi's Soul appeared, and it turned orange, as kopi revealed their eyes had also turned orange. "And I'm up for a challenge."

"No way am I following your stupid idea!" Red ran at them, and they clashed with their weapons, the dagger and the sword generating sparks as they clashed over and over again. Kopi went for an underhand slash to try and knock her sword away, but Red quickly backstepped to avoid it.

Then, red pulled out a large pistol with her other hand from underneath her cloak, and a red cursor appeared on Kopi's torso. They quickly noticed it and jumped away as red fired a beam of red energy that exploded into the ground. Red continued to fire as Kopi kept jumping back to avoid them.

"Yeesh! I can't have you keep pressuring me like this!" Kopi stood their ground, and when Red fired again, Kopi swung with precise timing, and their dagger cut through the blast, rendering it useless. Red was taken aback for a second before angrily firing two more blasts, which Kopi sliced through yet again.

"Stop that! How about this!?" She aimed her pistol skyward and fired, causing the red energy to burst into five rays. Kopi prepared themselves, but instead the blasts landed around them, covering them in impact smoke.

'I can't see anything!' Kopi thought, looking around blindly, just before another sword shockwave blasted through the smoke and hit them dead on, making them fall onto their back. They picked themselves up just as Red fired five more blasts around them that covered them in smoke again.

"Don't think that will work a second time!" Kopi cried as they extended their arms out to their full length and flapped them, blowing the smoke away and onto Red, who coughed from the sudden blowback. "Gotcha!" Kopi launched a punch towards her, and red made to block with her sword, only for them to grab the sword with their hand instead.

"What the-? Let go!" Red tried pulling on her sword, but kopi was also pulling. "You get a chance to attack me...and instead you grab my sword!?"

"I told you!" Kopi smirked as they tugged on their own arm. "I'm not trying to attack you! I said, once your sword is out of your hand, I win!"

"Stop treating this like some kind of game!" With her other hand, Red fired at them with her pistol, hitting the flat monster in the face and making them gasp in pain, releasing the sword. "You are an enemy of all monster kind! So quite it with the trying to be all noble act! You are FIGHTING me! And I am fighting you! And I'm the one who will win in the end!"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and from the wall out of the far back exploded out two delta runes, each with a blue gem on them, that floated beside Red, as the four gears from before also hovered above her. "I'm sorry...I know these aren't mine to control...but right now, I will use them to fight with everything I have!

'She's really getting serious...' Kopi thought as they stood up. 'But still! I'm not gonna back down! I'm gonna keep my promise to italic, and not harm her! But also...I'm gonna satisfy this burning urge inside of me, to fight with everything I've got!'

"Here I come! Red!" Kopi announced as they formed both hands into daggers and charged towards them.

"Don't just announce you're attacking, you idiot!" Red retaliated as the four gears flew forward. Kopi quickly dodged out of the way of them, but one of the runes fired an orange laser. Kopi quickly crossed their daggers into an 'X' shape and jumped towards the blast, passing through it, when suddenly, the second rune unleashed a giant blue blast that hit them in the side, making Kopi gasp in pain as the orange laser overpowered them and smashed them into the ground. The sound of machinery was defeaning as the runes hovered and the gears wheeled in the sky.

"Not yet...I don't want to stop yet!" Kopi declared, standing back up.

"How long will you keep going on like this?" Red asked as the runes turned purple and began charging up energy.

"As long as I want to!" Kopi declared. "I'll take everything you throw at me!"

Red's eyes seemed to widen behind her mask. "Then take...this!" The two runes fired giant orbs of purple energy.

"I will! I absolutely will! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kopi's arms stretched forward and each hand slammed into an orb, pushing them back with both arms. "I'm not gonna stop fighting you! I'm not gonna stop...until you hear my voice!"

"Shut up! That's...annoying!" Red gasped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Using all of their strength, Kopi pushed the two orbs back, the attacks crashing back into the runes and the two machines falling to the ground.

"Not yet...this won't end!" Red cried as the gears suddenly descended around Kopi.

"I'll keep fighting! I'll keep shouting! Until you understand me!" Kopi yelled before jumping up and grabbing one of the gears. they then tossed it towards another one, both gears exploding as they collided with each other. Their arms then stretched out and grabbed the other two, before smashing them together into pieces before landing back on the ground. "You wanna fight me!? that's fine! I wanna fight you too! You just keep saying whatever you want, but I'm gonna have fun in the meantime! And I'm not gonna lay a single finger on you!"

"Stop...stop saying...stupid stuff like that...don't you understand...how difficult that makes this!?" Suddenly, the runes rose up again. "i won't listen! I WON'T!" The runes began glowing red.

"I'll keep saying it until you do! Louder and louder, until you accept it!" Kopi declared, forming both hands into daggers.

"BE QUIET!" Red screamed as the runes suddenly began firing a storm of red energy blasts.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kopi began slashing wildly, countering the blasts as red explosions happened all around them, the blasts never stopping as they fought back against them. "I'll keep going...I'll definitely keep going!"

"No more! NO MORE!" Red retaliated as the runes kept up their assault.

"I'll...keep...GAH!" Suddenly the energy blasts overpowered them and exploded into them.

Red suddenly looked up with a look of horror behind her mask. "No! Stop!" The runes stopped their assault, and collapsed to the ground.

The dandelions in the area were nearly completely destroyed by the force of the battle, smoke was billowing everywhere from the explosions. As it cleared, Kopi was struggling to their feet, their Soul and eyes returned to normal. They were covered in burn marks, and their body was crumpled from damage.

"You..." Red breathed.

"I'm...I'm fine..." Kopi panted, standing up and forming one of their hands into a dagger. "I can still...fight..."

"...Why?" Red asked. "I don't understand this...you're fighting me...but your NOT at the same time...I don't get this, I don't get YOU!"

"I said...didn't I...?" Kopi huffed. "For...one reason or another...I wanted to fight you...but I never wanted to hurt you...you seem nice, so I would never harm you...but you're really strong...I respect that...I just wanted to fight you, for the sake of seeing your strength...not to harm you..."

"...Kopi, that was your name, right?" Red asked, with Kopi nodding in reply. "If you want this, I will duel you. Try to knock my sword out of my hand."

Kopi smiled. "You'd better not hold back..."

"If that's what you want." Red dashed towards them, and Kopi just barely managed to block a slash, the two clashed several times again, but as Kopi gave their own swing, Red easily parried them and knocked them on their back. "You should stop...this...this doesn't..."

I'm okay...I promise..." Kopi said. "Just...a little more...!"

They swung at each other and their weapons clashed, the two of them pushing against one another.

"I'll...give everything I've got!" Kopi leaned their entire weight forward, but Red continued to push back. Kopi then formed their other hand into a dagger and slashed upward, knocking the blade out of her hands and making it cartwheel into the air before stabbing into the ground behind them.

"I win...Red." Kopi panted. And with the conflict over, Kopi fell on their back and Red fell to their knees. Her mask fell to the ground, revealing a sharp mouth and gleaming eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Red whimpered.

"What for...?" Kopi asked.

"I hurt you...but you never wanted to hurt me..." She said.

"Don't worry...I'll be fine!" Kopi reached into their pocket and pulled out a Cinnamon Bunny.

"You had food? Why didn't you eat any in-battle?" Red asked.

"Well, that would have made it unfair, wouldn't it?" Kopi asked, looking down at the food. "...Do you like Cinnamon Bunnies?"

"...I love Cinnamon Bunnies." Red admitted, prompting Kopi to carefully tear the treat in half and offer one half to her. "...Why are you giving this to me? I haven't taken any damage."

"You said you loved them, didn't you? So I'm offering you half." Kopi stated.

Red stared at them for a minute, before accepting it and the two ate it.

"Thanks, that was fun." Kopi said.

"You're not a bad monster, Kopi." Red said.

"And you seem like a really special one." Kopi said. "How did you even end up here?"

"I found it just walking around." Red told them. "Undyne told me to find a place to wait for a human to pass through, and I found this place."

"You know Undyne?" Kopi asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm a member of the Royal Guard!" Red looked quite proud.

The two of them continued talking for a while. At one point, Kopi took Red's sword and experimentally threw it. She quickly retrieved it and brought it back to them, looking very pleased with herself.

"I'm telling you, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 is the best!" Red assured them.

"I haven't even watched the first one yet." Kopi sighed.

"Don't believe what Alphys says! The sequel is the best!" Red argued.

They talked more as they laid on the flowers and stared upward.

"Red? Are you lonely in here?" Kopi asked.

"Not really. I trust in Undyne. I'll do everything I can to follow her instructions." She nodded. "...Though I guess a friend outside of my family would be nice."

"Aren't I your friend?" Kopi asked.

"Huh? Are we?" Red asked.

"If you want to be. Because I want to be friends with you." Kopi figured.

"...I'd like being friends with you, Kopi." Red smiled.

Eventually, Kopi stood up, and Red turned to them. "You really have to go?"

"Yeah...we need to talk to Asgore." Kopi told her.

"Will I see you again?" Red asked.

"Of course! Once we get to the end, I'll come right back! Promise!" Kopi nodded.

"...You're human friend is pretty lucky to have you." Red smiled lightly.

"Thanks..." Kopi walked over to the door and placed a hand on it. "See you soon, Red."

"...You too, Kopi." She nodded.

Kopi carefully opened the door and closed it behind them. "...I feel like if I leave this door, it will go away." They smiled. "But...at least now, I'll have something to do once Frisk is gone. Being Red's friend. Thank you, Red."

Kopi stared down at the phone, and typed in Papyrus' number, listening to it ring. "Hey, Papyrus? Can you put Undyne on the phone?...Thanks."

They turned and started walking back to the hotel. "Hey, Undyne. What can you tell me about Red?...Yeah, I met her...we just talked."

As they heard her talk, Kopi looked back, to indeed see the door was gone. "An orphan, huh?...It's okay, I plan to see her again."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...hMmmMM...rEd iS THERE, hUh? cOrEfRisK yOU sNeAKy liTTle deViL...wHAt arE yoU alL EAVESDROPPING oN? lORD tYphLoSIOn? mAJorkO? wXnDERlaND? mEMEmASteR?**

 **nO maTTeR. aUthOR! sAy SOMETHING!**

 **Whilst I'm able to, I'd like to give a huge thanks to Myeh19 for creating Wiki Pages for Alternatale, Kopi/Copi and Italic on Undertale AU Wiki. If you have time, please go and check them out!**

 **yES...aT leaST SOME OF YOU haVE bRaIN ceLLs...nOW tHeN...hOW To DeaL wiTH ReD...**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Mistakes

"Ahhhhhhhh..." Frisk yawned as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

"Morning, sunshine." Kopi waved from the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Kopi..." Frisk mumbled as they jumped out of bed. "Did you manage to get any sleep?"

"A little, yeah." Kopi nodded, before thinking to themselves: 'Seriously, how did the door lock behind me when I left? Luckily I was able to slip under the door crack and get a little rest before they woke up.'

"Well, we'd better get moving, we're almost there!" Frisk cheered as the two departed the room and went into the plaza. "Oh! There's a shop over there! Let's see if we can buy something, Kopi!"

"If you insist." They shrugged as the duo walked over, only for Kopi to jump back in shock.

Standing behind the counter was...an odd monster, to say the least. They looked like a...cat? Maybe?

'Wh-What is that supposed to be?' Kopi couldn't help but think. 'It looks like it had a stroke!

"Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger. Sparkle up your day, TM." The monster said. "How can I help you, O customer?"

"Uhhh..." Kopi didn't know how to respond...they felt like as soon as they opened their mouth they would say something along the lines of 'what are you'.

"Can we get some Starfaits?" Frisk requested. "And Glamburgers too?"

"Of course, dear customer." It agreed as it handed them very sparkly itms so bright Kopi had to look away and give a joking little hiss. "Thanksy! Have a FABU-FUL day!"

The two adventurers looked at each other. "Um...are you okay?" He remained silent when Kopi asked. "...Hello?...Are you okay...? Do you...need hel-"

"What?" Kopi jumped as he finally responded. "Why do you keep trying to talk to me? I'll get in trouble if I get chummy with the customers. Sorry." This was followed by an awkward pause. "...SO, I wanted to be an ACTOR."

'Why do I feel like I've opened the floodgates?' Kopi thought.

And they were stuck there, listening to him as he went from one subject to the next. Kopi could barely listen as he told them of how he was nicknamed 'Burgerpants', or about his hate for working under Mettaton. It all felt like a big, ranting blur.

'This guy...has problems.' Kopi thought.

"But take it from me, little buddies." Burgerpants began to finish. "Once everything...eventually...someday...turns up, I'll keep you guys in mind."

"...Thaaaaaaaaaaaanks." Kopi nodded, before slowly pushing Frisk away.

"He was nice." Frisk beamed.

"...Yeah, let's go with that." Kopi admitted defeat.

The two of them walked out the back of the hotel. Towering above them was the giant mechanical structure constantly emitting an electric blue light.

"Ths is it...the CORE." Kopi nodded.

"Yeah..." Frisk looked at Kopi. "You okay?"

"I think so. You?" They responded.

"...I don't know." Frisk admitted.

Kopi smiled lightly. "It's okay. Let's go together."

Frisk nodded. "Together."

As the two of them walked in, Alphys rung them again, with Kopi looking annoyed. "Ready? This is it! take the elevator up to the top of the CORE!"

Kopi went up and clicked the button, only for nothing to happen. "...Huh?" They clicked it several times with no result.

"It's not working." Frisk noted.

"Guess we're taking the long away around." Kopi said, pointing towards a doorway. "Let's head through."

As soon as they entered though a hat flew in front of them and a monster popped out of it. "Mahjick here! Madjick there! Madjick everywhere!" It sang as it suddenly began firing crosses from the two orbs floating beside it.

"Woah!" Kopi flattened against the ground as Frisk dived away from them. "I'm not gonna fight you anymore...but you'd better leave us alone, got it!?" Kopi shot the monster an intimidating glare, making the orbs weaken.

"No need to fight us!" Frisk said as they pressed the MERCY button, causing the monster to flee. "You seem all better at not fighting now, Kopi."

"I think I'm good now." Kopi nodded, when suddenly four more Madjick's appeared! "This many!?" They fired their crosses again, making the duo jump back. "This isn't good, we can't waste time...let's run for it!"

Kopi grabbed Frisk's arm and pulled the human along into the next room, the door closing behind them and allowing them to breath a sigh of relief before Alphys called them again.

"Th-That was close! Wh...Why are there so many monsters here?" She wondered down the line. "I mean...it's no problem, r-r-right? W-W-We've just got to keep heading forward!"

'Don't include yourself.' Kopi thought bitterly. 'Still though...in that instant, she really did sound surprised. No, she set all this up, remember? Of course she knows what's going to happen!'

The pair continued on until they reached an electric barrier with a red switch on the wall next to it. "Looks like you can't proceed until you hit the switch." Alphys spoke through the phone. "B-But those lasers will activate when you do. Ummm...looks like they'll come in this order; orange, orange, blue, g-got it?"

"Got it." Frisk nodded.

Kopi rolled their eyes. 'Making herself out to be a helper again...this is really beginning to annoy me.'

Frisk pressed the switch, but suddenly two blue lasers and an orange one came forward!

"Frisk, watch out!" Kopi grabbed the human and held them perfectly, the blue lasers registering no movement and not harming them. The monster then ran forward with Frisk so that the third orange laser wouldn't harm them.

"Ah! That was blue, blue orange!" Frisk cried.

'What the hell? She gave us entirely opposite instuctions!' Kopi thought. 'Is she actually trying to kill us now!?'

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Alphys spoke up. "I...I'm so sorry, I...I gave you the wrong order." There was a pause. "E-Everything's going to be fine, okay? L-Let's just keep heading to the right."

"She sounded upset..." Frisk said.

'...Actually, she did. Genuinely.' Kopi pondered. 'So, that was an actual mistake? Not deliberate? I thought her goal was to make herself out to be a hero to us by pre-planning all of this. Why would she slip up on something that she herself planned?'

"Come on, Kopi. Let's keep going." They were pulled out of their thoughts by the human tugging on their papery arm.

They came to a crossroads and Alphys told them to head right. Kopi was skeptical and looked down the other way, only to find more monsters, so went against their better judgement and followed her advice, catching up to Frisk who had already gone that way, to see more lasers.

"M-More lasers..." Alphys mumbled down the line.

'Thank you for stating the obvious.' Kopi thought.

"Okay, I...I won't mess around this time." She said. "I'll just deactivate the lasers and let you through." There was a pause...

"Nothing's happening." Frisk stated.

"They're...not turning off? I...can't turn them off?" Alphys seemed to be thinking aloud. "I-I-It's okay! I have this under control! I'm going to turn off the p-power for the whole node."

"...What's a node?" Frisk asked.

"Iunno." Kopi shrugged.

Just then, both the lasers and the lights went off.

"Okay, now you can go." Alphys said.

"Let's hurry." Kopi agreed as the two of them jogged for it, when Frisk's phone rang and they stopped.

"Frisk!" Kopi cried desperately.

"I can't run and be on the phone at the same time." Frisk stated.

"WAIT!" Alphys' voice yelled down the line, making the both of them freeze before blue lasers suddenly appeared around them. "Th-The power...it's turning itself back on!"

"Does that mean we're stuck here?" Kopi asked, even though the lasers weren't touching them due to their flat body.

"D-Damnit...this isn't supposed to..." The flat monster listened more closely as Alphys said that. "I...I'm gonna turn it off again. When it goes off, move a little, then stop. Okay? Y-you won't get h-h-hurt."

"Got it. I trust you." Frisk confirmed.

The power continued to flicker on and off, forcing the pair to play a very deadly game of 'What's the Time Mr. Wolf' until they reached the end.

'...Where have I heard of 'What's the Time, Mr. Wolf?'' Kopi thought, perplexed at their own thoughts.

"S-See? I've got everything under control. Everything's under control!" Alphys' yelling convinced neither Kopi nor Frisk.

"She's really upset." Frisk said.

"...Yeah, she is." Kopi said, before thinking: 'She can't control things anymore. It's not going her way, so she's panicking. And now she's sad as well because she's built herself up as someone we rely on...but she can't do that. So she's thinking...'I can't help them. I can't be useful to them. They won't want me anymore.'...Man, I just got deep there. So then, everything she's done up until now, to help us, become our friend...that was all...genuine?'

The two of them reached some sort of crossroads. Kopi peered over the edge of the bridge and stared down into an intense glowing sphere of energy, so bright they had to look away.

'That's some intense power...' They thought. 'But I guess it IS powering the entire Underground.'

As they reached the middle of the crossroads, Alphys called them again.

"Okay! You should...Y-You should..." Her voice died, and the two of them shared a nervous look.

"I don't know?" They both stared at the phone as she said that. "This doesn't look like my map at all. I'm sorry...I...I..."

"Alphys." Kopi tried to speak to her.

"I have to go!" She hung up rather quickly.

The duo just stood and stared dumbly down at the phone for a moment.

"...She's not okay." Frisk stated.

Kopi raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Ya think? She can't give us advice anymore, so she's beginning to feel...useless."

"But she's helped us out this whole time. Why would she be feeling so bad now, after she's already done so much to help?" Frisk asked.

"Well..." They thought for a moment. "When you feel like your being useful to somebody...like that's all you can do...even just one mistake can make you feel like you'll just mess up again and again...and then you'll stop being useful...and then you'll be alone."

Frisk tugged on Kopi's arms. "You sound like you were speaking like it's happened to you. Or...did it happen to someone else?"

Kopi thought for a moment.

I can dance.

I've always been talented at dancing.

My mum loved my dancing.

My mum was very sick last time I saw her.

I started dancing in competitions. I was very good. I got prize money. I was helping her.

But I couldn't make a mistake. I couldn't...otherwise I'd let her down.

...Are you good at dancing, Kopi?

"Kopi...?" They looked at Frisk. "It was someone else, wasn't it?"

"...Yeah." The monster nodded. "It was...different though. It was important to them...precious to them..."

"...It's easy to get hurt." Frisk spoke. "And it's easy to make mistakes. It's sad that everybody gets upset at them really badly when its easy to do."

The human smiled lightly. "But if we don't make mistakes, we can't realise that we can be even better. As people...so, even if it hurts...we shouldn't just give up because of it. I don't want Alphys to give up."

'Even if it hurts...' Kopi clutched their fist against their heart. 'Did you fail? Did you give up? Is that why you're down here?' No response came.

Kopi sighed, then rubbed Frisk's hair. "You're really smart for your age, y'know?"

They grinned. "Maybe, but you still know a lot of things I don't. And that's why we're the best team!" They then abruptly hugged the monster tight.

"Hahaha, of course we are." Kopi laughed. "C'mon, we've got to get going. I'm sure Alphys will be fine in the meantime." And so, they continued on into the CORE.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...tHiS Is InFuriAtING.**

 **iF tHINgs cOntINue tO ProGRESS THis sLoWLy...i'LL nEVEr aCHieVe mY amBItiOns!**

 **kEEp gOIng...yOu HAVE tO kEEp GoiNG! ThiS sORry taLE muST gO On iF i wANt To fINIsh mY IMPERFECT crEAtiOn.**

 **...wHAt? WhaT aRE yoU aLl LoOkINg aT Me lIKe thAT fOR? GO AWAY! I HATE YOU ALL!**


End file.
